Heart of Glass
by alonefreehearted
Summary: A young girl, beaten by her father, is rescued by a young, shipless Jack Sparrow. But time passes after the two part ways. 10 years later, will this fragile young woman let the brash, infamous rogue into her heart of glass? NEW NOTE
1. Sattelle

**Afternoon, everyone! This is my Pirate of the Caribbean Fan Fiction titled "Heart of Glass." I hope you enjoy it and stick around for the ride! I don't own Pirates (or Johnny for that matter) but it all gives me inspiration to write, so for that I can at least thank Gore and Disney. **

"_Tough, you think you've got the stuff, you're telling me and everyone you're hard enough." _

U2 – Sometimes You Can't Make It On Your Own

---

**H**e breathes heavily, angrily watching the blood trickle down her back. The leather whip in his hand is halfway raised, aching to be snapped. His knuckles are white around the handle of it, and his brain pulsates in his fury.  
"What did I tell you about going outside, you wretched girl?" He seethes, flogging her again. She doesn't utter a sound.  
"Forgive me, father."

He drops the whip, reaching out and grabbing the small child by the length of her dirty blonde hair. He snaps her head back forcefully, but he receives not a whimper. Small tears fall from the corners of her large cerulean eyes. Disgusted, he lets her fall to the floor.

"You are worthless." Is all he says as he slams the door shut behind him. The little girl, no more than 10 years old, begins to cry. Naked in the cold room, she wraps her arms around herself, moving her body to lie stomach down on the floor. The pale moon shines through her window, casting a dim, cold light on the helpless figure.

Sore and dizzy, she awakes from a restless sleep; trying to remember what sinister beating she had received the night before. A timid knock makes her jump, but she knows she need not be afraid. In her small, insignificant voice she tells the person to enter. The sweet old maid comes into the room bearing a bucket of hot water and multiple bandages and cloths. She gives the child a little smile before setting everything down on the floor.

"Good morning, Sattelle." She whispers secretively. The blonde haired blue eyed girl, Sattelle, smiles at the maid.  
"Good morning, Nemie." Sattelle whispers. The maid dips the cloth in the water and begins to wipe away the blood from the child's back. The old woman looks at the child, deep sadness written in her eyes. It's almost painful having to come to the child in the morning, knowing she has to face some new horror bestowed upon the little girl. From welts to bruises, Nemie was the one to call upon. The little girl draws her hair over her shoulder for Nemie to wipe the whiplashes just below her neck. A dark silence wraps around the room, when Sattelle whispers,  
"Nemie?"

The maid pauses, placing a caring hand on the child's unmarred shoulder.

"Yes, Sattelle?"  
There is a pause, and the little girl sniffles, signifying that she had been crying throughout the ordeal.  
"Could you tell me another pirate story? I love those."

Nemie smiles. She begins to unravel some bandages as she begins.

"Once upon a time, there was a great man named Captain Black Beard…he was the most feared pirate ever to sail the seven seas…"

**A **young man sighs; taking another swig of rum from the bottle the runners gave him for the night. He moves his toes beneath the white sand, relishing the heat of the bonfire at his back. The ocean crashes melodically against the shoreline, her waters calling to him. Or perhaps it's just the drink talking quizzically in his head. A haggard man approaches him and takes a seat beside him, following his line of gaze out to the pitch-black horizon.  
"Miss yer ship, kid?"  
"The name's Jack, mate."

The man nods, the young pirate bringing the bottle to his lips.

"She's like the love a' me life. I don't know how long it'll be till I get her back."

The older man sets a heavy hand on Jack's shoulder encouragingly.

"Well, tell ye what. We'll give ye passage te England where ye can rest up and have some women. Then ye can go after yer ship."

Jack nods agreeably.  
"How long till we leave?" He asks gruffly, despite being a meager 25 years of age.

"Tomorrow mornin' at the earliest. Maybe noon te sleeps off the drink, eh?" he says, laughing gutturally. Jack smirks, but doesn't laugh. His mind is with his ship, now being run by that cutthroat and that mutinous crew.

Jack helps the rumrunners load up their ship the next afternoon, a stolen flask hidden beneath his belt. They bring him on board, showing him to his duties and his cabin for the voyage. With the planks of wood beneath his feet again, the main mast looming high above him, Jack feels a little more at ease, and immediately clambers up to the crow's nest to take on the task of lookout. With the wind whipping through his straight hair, Jack leans his head on his arms, watching the horizon creep nearer. One day, that bastard Barbossa would pay. Jack touches the same pistol they gave him before making him walk. He'd use that one shot to kill him, without doubt.

--- 

Sattelle rushes inside the room, Nemie on her heels. They close the bedroom door shut behind them, Nemie taking out the key and locking it. Sattelle's father hammers loudly on the door, screaming at the child to come out. Sattelle hides in the skirts of the maid, burying her face in her hands. Her father whacks incessantly at the weak door, but both of them remain quiet. Nemie sneaks away from the entrance of the room towards Sattelle's bed, wrapping the child in a thick blanket and holding her in her arms, staring at the doorway, desperate for the drunkard to leave. Soon, the thumping stops, and his heavy footsteps die away. Sattelle wipes her eyes, and Nemie looks at her sadly.  
"I didn't do anything, Nemie…why must he treat me so?"

Nemie takes the child into her arms again, rocking her back and forth. She kisses the top of the child's head, trying to sustain her own tears.

"I wish I knew, Sattelle."

They fall into silence, the sun outside shining in. Nemie jumps out of her skin when a gunshot rings out somewhere, close to the house. She gets up from the bed, Sattelle watching after her. Nemie looks out from the window down to the grounds. The master has a gun in his hand, pointing it at a young man, no older than 25.

"Get off of my land!" he shouts, the gun wavering in his hand. The young man stands there.  
"I just need a place to stay for a few nights, sir." He says, no fear in his voice. Nemie turns away, going to Sattelle.

"You stay here, child. I will be back shortly."

Sattelle nods, and Nemie unlocks and flies out the door. Gathering up her skirts, she dashes down the stairs to the front entrance. The master pays her no heed, but the young man looks relieved.  
"Ma'am," he says, nodding his head. She walks past Sattelle's father to him, and takes a good look. She doesn't see him to be a hassle, so she beckons him inside, despite her master's threats. Once inside, she turns and shuts the doors, breathing hard.  
"He doesn't seem in his right mind today." Says the young man. Nemie shakes her head.

"He never is." She straightens herself, and leads the man upstairs to the guest room. He introduces himself as Jack, but says nothing more until they reach the room. He looks inside, nodding. He turns to thank her, when he notices another door over her shoulder, a small light peeking under it. Jack nods towards it.

"What's in there?" he asks. The maid turns and sees it. She pauses, brining her hands to her waist.

"Nothing."

He looks unconvinced, but he doesn't inquire further.

"There is a washtub and closet inside." She says. Jack thanks her, and she goes to leave. He catches her wrist, and she jumps.

"If that man keeps givin' ye trouble, I'll help." He says. Nemie notices the man's new brogue, and her hand flies to her chest.

"You're a-"

He holds a finger to his lips.

"Aye." Jack whispers, dropping her wrist. She looks up at the young man, bereft of any truly haggard appearances. No unkempt facial hair or knotted and tangled tresses. Somewhere in her mind, she knows she can somehow trust this one pirate.

"Thank you, Jack." She mutters, turning and leaving. Jack closes the door, leaning against it. The room is high class, well kept. Jack goes over to the small washroom, looking in the mirror. He touches his bare chin, removing his beloved hat and placing it on the peg. Whilst staring at himself in the mirror, he hears another door open and hushed voices. Jack, curious, goes back over and opens his entrance a sliver. The doorway across the room is open, and the maid is talking to someone on the bed. He closes the door, determined now to find out that is in there.

--

Sattelle, alone in her dark room, stares out the window to the moon, trying to count the stars around it. She takes up her silver comb and pulls it through her long hair. The house is mostly silent, save for her father's shouts beneath her. She knows he'll be coming up to her soon to hurt her again. Her mind wanders in her spare time, pondering over Nemie's pirate tales. Of Blackbeard and Long John Silver. Soon, she hears the heavy pounding of her father's footsteps, and Sattelle's shoulders slump. She'd give anything not to live in that house anymore.

Jack hears the man shouting again, and his slow, heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. Rising from the bed, not bothering to replace his shirt or boots, Jack walks towards his door again, squatting down and looking through the keyhole. The same man from earlier in the day stands in front of the door where the maid had been, and Jack notices a whip in his hand. Fearing the worst, Jack watches as the man sends the door open, steps inside, and immediately begins shouting at someone. Jack watches as the man leans down and grabs something, pulling it across the floor. The pirate looks on, momentarily frozen in horror, as the man raises the whip and brings it down onto a little girl's back, already covered in scars. Jack stands up, taking the knob in his hands and opening the door wide. The man turns around, and Jack glares at him.

"What the bloody hell do you think yer doin'!" the pirate yells.

"I'm teaching my daughter a lesson!"

Jack's anger erupts, and he launches himself at the man. They grapple and yell at each other, eyes ablaze. The father pins Jack to the ground, but the hardy young man turns them, and begins to pummel the man's face. He doesn't notice him pull out a gun until it's pointing right at his chest. Two shots are fired, and a little voice screams in fear. Jack falls to the ground, blood pooling on the ground around him. The man gets up and runs out of the room. Jack looks around, but he doesn't see the little girl. He grunts, sitting up, holding a hand to his wounds. He hears a little whimper, and he slowly turns around. The little girl, fragile and weak, stares at him with large blue eyes. Jack smiles weakly.

"Lassy…c'mere." He says, waving his other hand. She gets on her hands and knees and crawls over to him, dragging along a blanket. Nervously, she hands it to him. "What's yer name, lass?" Jack asks, pain evident in his voice as he presses the cloth against his wounds.

"Sattelle."

Jack smirks. "Sadie, eh?"

The little girl watches in awe as Jack moves away the cloth to reveal the grotesque wounds. Nemie appears in the doorway.

"What happened!"

"Just a little intervention, ma'am. Could ye get me some towels, water, and some sort a' big pointy ended utensil te get these bullets outta me?"

Nemie nods and runs off, leaving Sattelle and Jack alone. Jack looks down at his wounds, wincing.

"Those are gonna last." He mutters. He glances over at the child, and tries to smile.

"Sorry ye have te see this, Sadie."

"It's alright, sir." She whispers. Jack chuckles.

"Call me Jack, Sadie. I've never been much for formalities."

She nods, and Jack takes a few deep breaths. Cursing under his breath, he presses the cloth harder against his chest. Had he a ship and a crew, Jack would be sailing the seas right now. But since all of that had changed, here he was, sitting next to a little girl with two gunshot wounds in him. Nemie returns, and hands everything to Jack.

"I trust you know what to do?" she asks. Jack nods.

"Aye. Just don't let Sadie see."

"Sadie?"

Sattelle looks up at Nemie, and the maid smiles. She takes the child's hand and turns her away to leave the room, but Sattelle stops.

"No, I want to stay here."

"Nah, lass. Ye really don't." Groans Jack, trying not to let himself lose consciousness as more blood spills from the wounds. Sattelle looks over her shoulder to see Jack holding a pair of large tweezers to his chest. Sattelle pulls out of Nemie's grasp and walks back over to Jack. Nemie watches, amazed, as the child sits in front of Jack, unfazed by the blood. Sattelle had never come in real contact with other people since her mother died. To see her sit there with a pirate she only just met seemed worthy of complete awe.

Jack looks at the little girl, breathing hard.

"Ye really shouldn't see this, lass."

Sattelle shakes her head. "I've seen blood before, Mr. Jack."

Jack stares at the brave child. He'd seen the gist of what happened to her, and he knew that she wasn't scared much at all. He adjusts his grip on the pliers, and takes a deep breath. Nemie watches as Sattelle soaks a cloth in the hot water, and Jack closes his eyes. With a silent count, he growls, and yanks out the bullet from the wound. He grabs a towel wildly and clenches it between his teeth. Sattelle hands him the wet cloth and he holds it against the wound, patting away the blood. Quickly, he retrieves the pliers and searches for the second bullet, wincing. He hands the bloody towel back to Sattelle, and takes another deep breath. With a tug, the second bullet comes out, and Jack drops the tool to the floor with a resounding clang. The towel falls from his open mouth, and Sattelle hands him a new soaked cloth. Jack takes slow, steady breaths, and opens his eyes. He looks at the little girl drenched in moonlight.

"Sadie?"

She looks at him.

"Yes?"

Jack reaches for the needle and thread, and begins sewing himself up. Calmly, he asks,  
"How would ye like te run away from here?"

---

**6 pages…woot! **

**Rachel**


	2. Flyaway

**Sorry it's been so long! Inspiration became lax as soon as I finished that first chapter! SO SORRY! This may be a slower fic, but ideas are coming back. **

"_When you feel like you're the last person on earth, you're not the only one."_

Me

- - -

**J**ack awakes to a bedroom swathed in sunlight. Sitting up with a terrible grimace, his hand comes to rest on the bed. He glances down, feeling something between his fingers, seeing blonde curls under his fingertips. His head was foggy, and Jack didn't remember if he had bought a woman that night. Carefully, he pulls away the sheet to reveal the small, fragile body of a little girl. He suddenly remembers her, Sadie, and her abusive father who had shot him. He recalls Sadie's bravery in watching him mend himself. Cautiously, Jack pokes the girl's frail shoulder.

"Lass…" he whispers, leaning forward a little, "Sadie? Wake up…"

The tiny figure bunches up as if to signify a simple 'no.' Jack pokes her again.

"Sadie!" He says a little louder. The girl shifts and blinks a few times, looking up at him. Her little brow scrunches up in confusion, and she lets out a little scream. Jack cries out and falls off the bed, none too gracefully. Shaking off the stars and ignoring the pain in his chest, he gets up on his knees and looks at the bed. Sadie is no longer there.

"Lass?" Jack whispers. He crawls over to the other side of the bed, and Sadie is on the ground much like he was a moment ago.

"Ye fell off too?" Jack asks quietly with a smile. The child nods, looking up at him.

"I'm sorry." She whispers, getting up onto her tiny feet. She had to be no older than 8 or 9…maybe even 10. Her large doe eyes, a crystal cerulean blue reminded Jack suddenly of the sea, and he sighs.

"No need, lass." He says, getting up and sitting on the bed. He wasn't used to children…at all.

"I didn't want my father coming for me again," She explains quietly. Jack nods in understanding.

"S'alright, Sadie."

A moment passes in silence between the young man and the little girl, causing Jack to clear his throat in discomfort. He looks around the room – white walls with a painting here and there, yellow drapes, white bed, brass knobs…a simple, elegant room. Jack rubs the back of his head, standing up.

"I should go before somethin' happens."

He puts a hand to his chest, unable to take a good deep breath. Sadie suddenly gets up on her little legs and stands before him.

"Mr. Jack?"

He jumps a little, looking down at her. He nods. Sadie looks down at the ground shyly.

"Last night, you said you'd help me run away…did you mean it?"

Jack pauses, trying to recall what he had said. Realization dawns, and he remembers indeed saying such a thing. Jack bends down to Sadie's level, eying her.

"Do ye want te?"

She nods eagerly, her hair falling around her shoulders. Jack smiles, his teeth completely devoid of gold.

"Would Nemie mind?"

Sadie pauses, her eyes becoming downcast.

"I don't know. She'd understand."

Jack watches the little girl for a moment, and then stands.

"Well Sadie, here's my plan…"

Apparently, Sadie's father was gone for the day. Jack had asked Nemie of Sadie's mother while the three of them were packing the girl's things, and the elderly maid had gone cold. Jack didn't inquire further – the same fear he saw in the maid's eyes the night before had shone then, and it said enough.

Mother was no longer with them, and it was Father's fault.

Jack was given the slight pleasure of a bath before leaving, Nemie having claimed that it would help him past any troubles with guards or the Navy. Whilst Jack was in the closed bathroom, Sadie organized a set of leaving clothes for the pirate as Nemie explained the plot. Jack was to pose as the maid's son, taking the Lord's daughter out for a stroll. He would then find a small craft and leave with Sadie, sailing as far away as possible. Jack agreed, knowing full well how to take a ship. He could've done away with a much larger steal from the docks of Port Reston, but he didn't have the manpower or the time to steal the Lord's daughter and accommodate the two of them on a more suitable craft.

Jack had never been a fond taker of baths, but he trudged through this one like a true man. His cropped black hair lay wet against the back of his neck as he steps out of the porcelain tub, shaking the water off of his foot. Throwing a heavy velvet robe around his shoulders, Jack stands before a mirror hanging on the wall. Although he considered himself one, Jack Sparrow didn't fit the character of a pirate just yet. His face was still soft and clean-shaven, his eyes devoid of any kohl. He looked like a young man.

And Jack wasn't fond of that.

Stepping into his new clothes, consisting of a long dark blue coat, a long sleeved white shirt that was far too baggy around the arms (although he didn't mind), Jack combs his hair back with his fingers and buttons up the collar of his shirt. He had to make do with his boots and fading blue slacks, though. Stepping out of the bathroom, Sadie jumps up from the bed wearing a crisp white dress with a pink velvet waistcoat and a white lace shawl. Jack chuckles to himself, knowing that that little outfit wasn't going to last long out at sea. He beckons for Sadie to follow him, and she trails him down the stairs to the foyer where Nemie waits with a knapsack with some of Sadie's belongings and food for a few nights. Jack thanks her, walking out the door to let Sadie and Nemie say their goodbyes.

"I will miss you, Nemie." Whimpers Sadie, looking up into her nanny's dull eyes. Nemie smiles sweetly, wrapping the child into an embrace.

"You're so brave, Sadie. I'm so proud of you. Jack will look after you, don't worry. And don't fret over your father, either. I won't be staying here long after you leave."

Sadie grins, Nemie placing a tender kiss on the child's cheek. She ushers the young girl out the door, waving goodbye to the young pirate.

"Thank you, Jack." She says, her eyes wet with tears. Jack nods and takes Sadie's small hand in his, turning his back on the grand house. Sadie looks over her shoulder and waves goodbye to her mother figure, not saying a word. She was in awe of herself – only the night before she was at her father's will…and now she was running away with a pirate.

Sadie follows alongside Jack silently, occasionally pointing and smiling at flowers or birds if a red coat happened to walk by. Jack played along effortlessly, Sadie noticed. As they began to near the docks by the afternoon, taking their time to not rush right to the first ship they saw, Jack checks in on his little companion.

"You doing alright, Sattelle?" he asks in his hopeful passing gentleman's accent. Sadie nods, clutching onto his hand. She looks at the docks, her ringlets turning with her head. She tugs on Jack's arm and looks in the direction of a small dingy moored at the dock. Jack eyes it for a moment, glancing in other directions if someone caught him looking. He saw it as fit – a deck, a small, obvious cabin, a helm, and good sails. He nods, walking Sadie towards the docks. A fisherman ignores them, and Jack smirks. This was going to be easy – the ship was already prepared for leaving. Jack glances over both shoulders, and the sailors are all playing their hand at cards. He nudges the little girl onboard, whispering to her to go hide in the cabin. Sadie obliges without question, and Jack walks around like he didn't just witness a child scamper onboard someone else's boat. He eyes the sailors for a moment, checks the fisherman, and runs onboard. With ease he brings up the gangplank and lets loose the small sails. It's not until he begins to leave that the sailors notice him with a large uproar and rally of curses and roars. Jack smiles as the boat sails away into the calm waters, out towards the horizon.

It was no _Pearl_, but the little dingy called 'Old Man's Plight' served well. Jack was able to keep her under control in upsetting waters, but that did mean staying up for a few nights without much sleep at all. Sadie would come out on deck, but wouldn't say a word. She had removed herself of her shawl and waistcoat, leaving her in the dress. Jack would always wonder why ladies wore dresses _all the time. _It was maddening. Sadie would spend most of her day watching the prow cut through the waves, sometimes calling Jack over if dolphins decided to come and play around the ship. Were all children this excited over such little things? But Jack would have to remember the first time he saw a dolphin…he was just the same.

It further amazed Jack that it was all so easy. Sadie wasn't a handful or a brat…she mostly kept to herself. And the getaway was so easy that Jack thought it was _too _easy. But at that time, he was fine with too easy. But the only non-easy thing was the actual matter of Sadie herself.

What was he going to do with her? He had promised to help her escape, but what happened now? Nemie (and the kid herself) didn't expect him to become the girl's father or something? Jack had a ship to get back to! He had to at least be thankful she wasn't latching onto him like a little brat.

**Tada! Now, please note the fine details in Jack's present appearance – he basically looks nothing like Captain Jack Sparrow, and is more just…Jack. Lol **

**Enjoy! Rachel**


	3. Farewell

**Enjoy the new one! Thank you all for such great reviews! **

"_I want you not to go, but you did." _

Dave Matthews "Stay or Leave"

- - -

**J**ack awakes one morning, leaning against the helm with bottle in hand. The boat is not moving, and the air is still. Jack groans: there are two possibilities – either there is no wind, or they've hit land. The latter of the two wasn't likely, seeing as how Jack had made sure to avoid all English ports until he and the girl were safely underway. Sitting up, Jack takes in his surroundings, which isn't much considering that all there is to see is water. He glares up at the sky, cursing it.

No wind.

Jack stands up, making his way down to the belly of the small craft to the galley. Stumbling a little he walks into the small room. He jumps at the sight of the little girl sitting at the table. She was good at appearing when Jack was least expecting it. He smiles weakly, rubbing his brow.

"Morning, Sadie. Sleep well?" he asks, making his way over to the table where a fair ration of eggs and gruel awaits him.

"Fine, Mr. Jack," says Sadie, her small hands cupping her wood mug. Jack smiles, sprinkling some salt onto the pale eggs. Silence consumes the room for a moment, but Jack sighs.

"I'm afraid we've got no wind te continue on for the time bein'."

Sadie nods in understanding, putting down her cup.

"Mr. Jack?" she asks in a quiet whisper. Jack looks at her with his fork in his mouth. He smirks, swallows, and puts the utensil down.  
"Aye, lass?"   
Sadie brings her knees up, leaning her chin on them.

"I understand that you're a pirate and that you won't want to have to tote me around forever."

Jack smiles at the girl, leaning across the table, one elbow on the wood, his jaw resting in his hand as he speaks again.  
"How old are ye, lass?"  
"Ten."

Jack nods. It was true; he really didn't feel like having a kid around while he was looking for his ship. But what could he do?

"Mr. Jack?"  
Her small voice pulls him out of his thoughts.

"Aye?"  
Sadie looks into his eyes uncomfortably.

"I would understand if you had to do something that doesn't seem right."

"Like what, lass?"

She shifts in her chair a little, glancing at the ground.  
"Like leaving me somewhere…"

Jack looks surprised, especially at the young girl's courage. For being so hurt, she wasn't that much afraid of emotions. Jack puts his hand over Sadie's. She jumps out of her chair and brings her hand to her waist like she was burned.

"Sadie?" Jack asks softly. He wasn't expecting such a reaction. The little girl gives him a teary look.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Jack," she whispers. Jack pulls his hand back, nodding.

"S'alright, lass. I'm not gonna lie te ye and say ye can stay with me forever. I can't look after ye – I ain't good at that. I'm good at gettin' away as you can imagine."  
Sadie smiles a little. Jack gets up from his chair and squats in front of her, smirking.  
"So I'm glad ye'd understand."

Normally, Jack would've felt a lot better about the situation. But as the wind came back at the end of the week and he started searching for a decent port for Sadie, he was beginning to feel a little less than good about the situation. Was he really just going to leave the kid at some port? His conscience was a raging battle in his head for nights at a time. He knew he couldn't take care of her and look for _The Pearl _at the same time. But she was a young girl in a world that was harsh and dark. They had run from the same thing in the form of her father. But she was evidently a bright whelp, Jack noticed. He had no choice.

The morning dawns clear, and Sadie welcomed it fully. Jack had consulted her the night before about staying in Mallorca, a small island located in the southeast of Spain. Having read about it, Sadie decided against it. But being so close to the area in the Mediterranean Sea, the two decided on Marseille, a small town in the far south of France. They ended up not even stopping for a night in Mallorca, because Sadie had explained the rule of the Navy and the strict anti-pirate laws. Jack thought it wise not to take any chances this time around. But as _Old Man's Plight _skirmished past the island, Jack found himself craving land, especially after a month at sea sleeping outside without the wood of _The Pearl _beneath his feet.

Jack jumps a little when a small finger taps his shoulder later in the day, and he has to shake the grogginess away. He looks up at little Sadie, squinting in the sunlight.

"Hello, lass." He mutters. Sadie puts something forward for him to take.

"I hope you will take this as a gift, Mr. Jack, as a way to remember me."

Jack looks at her curiously, taking the folded red cloth from her hands. He unravels it, the wide headscarf lying in his palms. Jack smiles, removing his hat. He puts the fabric against his brow and ties it behind his head. The fabric was comfortable, and he was already finding it handy.

"Thank ye, lass," he says, looking up only to find Sadie gone.

_Old Man's Plight _docks in the port of Marseille the next night, and the place looked decent enough to Jack, although he was slightly disappointed at the lack of one good tavern. Sadie took a glance at her new homeland, and found it suitable enough herself. She was melancholy to leave the small dingy she and Jack had traveled on and the sea, but she was most afraid of leaving Jack. Despite being slightly odd, he made her feel safe. And such she felt as she walked down the gangplank with him, her hand in his. Jack ignores the beautiful night and begins to ask around for nurses and midwives. Sadie follows him, the fear of a new place taking hold. She stays close be his side as they weave through town. Jack finally discovers a midwife, a middle-aged woman with grey hair and soft brown eyes. Sadie found her to be much like Nemie.

Jack steps up to the woman, removing his hat and nodding with a smile. She welcomes them in French.

"_Miss, I am Jack Smith and her name is Sattelle de Pearl." _Jack replies in French. The woman nods, kneeling down to face Sadie.

"Bonjour, mon chéri."

The woman stands and curtsies to Jack.

"_I need your help with my cousin, Miss. Her father is…" _Jack makes a gesture, trying to make his point. The midwife nods sympathetically and takes the child's hand.

"_I am sorry, Sir. I will help you." _

Jack thanks her, and she leaves them to take Sadie's things up to a room. Jack sighs, leaning down to meet Sadie's eye line.

"Well lass…I hope you can understand French a little," he says with a weak smile. Sadie nods.  
"I know a little."

Jack looks down at his hand, twiddling his fingers. He pulls off a silver ring set with a single onyx stone from his left index finger. He motions for Sadie to bring out her hand, and she obliges. Jack sets the ring in her small palm and smiles.

"Somethin' te remember me by, eh?" he says. Sadie closes her fingers around the object.

"Thank you," she whispers. Jack nods and goes to stand when two little arms wrap around his neck, causing Jack to stumble a little. He smirks uncomfortably, putting a gentle hand on the back of her soft head.

"Goodbye, Sadie," he whispers. The midwife returns and Sadie lets go of the young man, trying to sustain her tears. Jack stands up and thanks the midwife again, his hand falling away from Sadie's shoulder as the woman leads the child away. Jack replaces his hat and begins to walk out the door, when he looks over his shoulder. Sadie's eyes catch his own, their brightness like lights in darkness. He waves goodbye and tips his hat, waiting for the little girl to disappear behind the door before he leaves, himself.

**These first chapters will be fast paced…hope you don't mind! **

**Rachel**


	4. Ungoverned

**I am amazed at the number of comments after 2 chapters! I really appreciate it! Thank you all!**

"And the tears come streaming down your face 

_When you lose someone you can't replace _

_When you love someone but it goes to waste_

_Could it be worse?"_

Coldplay – Fix You

- - -

**A **loud crash awakens the man from his intoxicated dreamland. With a groggy moan, he pushes himself out of bed, ending up with a loud thud on the wood floor of the tavern room. Holding a hand up to his brow, the man sits up, only to notice his unclothed state. The bed above him rustles a little, and the man looks up to see a head of fiery red hair and the rims of two pale breasts. The woman smiles, helping the man up.  
"You snore," she says, kissing him. The man smirks, making his way under the sheets again.

"Get up, Sadie!"

Oh how she had come to loathe that voice. A tall, lithe form slides out of bed, long blonde hair falling around a set of straight, soft shoulders. Sadie rubs the back of her neck, her cotton shift loose around her slender curved body. She ties her hair up with a leather cord, pulling her dress off her rickety chair, shaking it out. Sadie's door bursts open, and a brunette goddess walks in, sitting uninvited at Sadie's vanity and opening her small wooden jewelry box.

"The master is angry today. Be sure not to trip on the hem of that rag," She remarks sourly, trying on a pair of pearl earrings.

"Mind your corset is tight enough, Caldonia – no one wants you falling over your own breasts, as they are beginning to sag."

Caldonia, the ruling governess of the Count de Maldens estate, was also the blackest hearted woman in Marseille. She removes a silver ring from the box, one set with a single large onyx stone.

"Do you think the master would mind my wearing this today?" She asks icily. Sadie glares, snatching the ring out of the woman's hand.  
"You can wear everything else but this," She says. Caldonia gets out of the chair, standing up against the young blonde.

There was so much difference to be found between them that it was near impossible to find a similarity besides the fact that they were the same sex. Whilst Caldonia was tall and voluptuous, Sadie was a medium height with a more petite build. Caldonia, being of Spanish and Italian decent, had skin the color of chocolate bronze, while Sadie's creamy white skin shone like a beacon in moonlight next to Caldonia. But the children adored Sadie, while the male clientele adored Caldonia for a much different reason. The two women had been at odds since Sadie had arrived at the Count's home to be a governess at the age of 17. Caldonia didn't approve of Sadie's nationality or upraising by a French midwife. Call it nationality-ism.

Caldonia turns her nose up, brushing past the younger woman.

"Do not be late, Sattelle, or the master will have your head."

Sadie laughs as she sits at her vanity.

"But the master already got head, didn't he Caldonia?"  
The woman's footsteps pause in the doorway, but not a word is spoken as she continues on. Caldonia leaves, and Sadie's shoulders go lax. She looks down at the ring lying on the low quality vanity table. She sighs, touching it gently. Now at 20 years of age, Sattelle 'de Pearl' had lost her girlishness and become a woman…but she found something missing in her heart that surprised her deeply.

Jack.

Somehow, the mysterious pirate had left a mark on her heart, and she had never been able to shake herself of it. She never told anyone about her father or her one-month pirate guardian. The midwife she had been housed by did not inquire as to her past. All through her stay, Sadie kept much to herself. For seven years she stayed there, avoiding other children and barely speaking to her mother figure. Sadie, at 17, was sent to the Count de Maldens home to become a governess due to the midwife's failing health. Sadie didn't object to it, seeing as the only other option was the island of Mallorca and becoming a lowly whore. So, the young woman went to the Count's home alone, the pirate's ring on a chain around her neck and the memory of him deep in her lonesome heart.

Sadie stands obediently in the corner of the dining room as her master eats his morning meal with his family. On his left sits his beautiful wife, red hair piled atop her head in a mess of elegant curls, and her corset tied to bodily perfection. On his right sit his four angelic children, silent and obedient. In the other corner of the room stands a glowering Caldonia, shooting daggers in Sadie's direction. Sadie ignores her, paying attention instead to her master. The meal passes silently and uneventfully, as always. When the master pushes his plate away, Sadie appears by his side and pulls his chair out for him. Without a word, he walks past a curtsying Sadie and a silent family. Sadie moves again and takes the youngest child in her arms and curtsies to the mistress and leaves to bathe the child.

---

"Thank ye for the time, Scarlet."

The fiery redheaded wench smiles, kissing the rogue.

"Your welcome, Jack. Come back soon?"

The man smiles, putting a hand on her hip and tapping the point of her small nose with his finger as he replies,

"Ye can bet me next pint on it."

Jack saunters away from the tavern, replacing his hat on his woozy head. His long fingers grace the red headscarf around his head, and he avoids a sigh.

---

A rampage of footsteps awakens Sadie from her sleep, and a young woman screams in anger. Sadie leaps out of bed, putting her thin robe on, and runs out of her small bedroom. She follows the sound of the other servant's voices, finally arriving at the master's eldest daughter's room. Sadie walks inside to a tyrant Isabelle , yelling at her maid. Sadie walks over to another governess and asks her of the commotion.

"The lady has lost her favorite diamond necklace," she whispers guardedly. Isabelle notices them and stomps over.

"Is there something to tell, ladies?" she cries. Her eyes suddenly turn to the doorway. Sadie turns to look to see Caldonia standing there, looking flush.

"Miss Isabelle! I found it!"

Isabelle walks away with Caldonia, but not before the dark skinned baroness gave Sadie a look that only said too much. Sadie runs and follows them, her heart beating loudly within her chest. Was Caldonia that offended by the young woman's presence to frame her? Sure enough, Sadie's blood runs cold when Caldonia points into her room. Isabelle walks inside, and Sadie follows.  
"Miss Isabelle, I took nothing!"

Caldonia walks past her and lifts up Sadie's mattress, the corner of a grand diamond necklace peeking out. Isabelle grabs it. Turning on Sadie, she slaps her fiercely.

"Get out!" she shrieks. Sadie tried to uphold her honor, but a guard appears in the doorway and takes her arm. Defeated, Sadie lets herself be led out of the house. She knew her work as a respected governess was over, and for Sadie, there was only one thing left to do with her life. After the door is slammed shut behind her, Sadie begins to silently cry as she makes her sorrowful journey towards the docks.

**Again, apologies for the fast pacing. I like to get to the point instead of having filler chapters. **

**Enjoy! Rachel**


	5. Disclosed

**Oh wow, I love it! None of you guessed it! HAHAHA I feel triumphant! Read on and see what Sadie does!**

"_I'm only happy when it's complicated." _

Garbage

- - -

**T**he man grins, shaking his head.

"Kid, you do not want to do this."

"And why ever not?"

Sadie had been bickering with the middle-aged sailor for at least an hour, trying to barter passage to Mallorca. He wasn't having it.

"Mallorca? Lass, you're too pretty for that place, trust me."

Sadie finds herself blushing, but she presses on.  
"I _know _that, sir, but I've got nowhere else to go. I don't ask for special treatment, I just need to get there."

The man rubs his creased brow, closing his eyes. Sadie waits in earnest as he sighs.

"Fine. But don't forget I told you so."

Sadie smiles a little, despite the circumstances. She picks up her feet and walks on deck, the sailor following her, still grumbling in distaste of the young woman's request.

Two weeks later, Sadie set her first foot in Mallorca. Having read about its seedy and rickety reputation, she knew that there would be no honest jobs on the island. The trip there had been unexciting and unremarkable, really. Jacobs, the captain she had bartered with, was really just a quiet aging man who didn't have time for rowdy crews and big names. So, Sadie spent her time in her tiny cabin reading, still wearing her robe and nightgown.

Now in Mallorca, the woman watched in mild interest and mostly disgust as strumpets wandered the streets in every direction, pirates pale under the noonday sun. Sadie wanders away from the ship, following the stench of drink and sex.

- -

"What d'ye say we do now, Jack?" Gibbs asks, taking a swig from his leather flask. Jack stands at the _Pearl's _helm, a small smirk playing on his lips.

"France, I'm thinkin'," he says, turning the wheel slightly. Jack's first mate nods and walks away, leaving Jack to muse. Indeed, the man's mind wanders to the person he hoped to find in Marseille. Young Sattelle de Pearl who would be no older than 20 now. Was young Sadie still alive and well? What did she look like after growing up alone? Jack still felt a twinge of guilt and regret for leaving her at such a young age. Had he the _Pearl, _it would have been a different story. But one question always nagged the back of the pirate's mind – _was she still afraid? _Turning the wheel again, Jack's fingers roam against the red headscarf, and he closes his eyes. He could still remember her arms around his neck she said goodbye. Even her little voice and the scars on her back. Hell, he could still remember the pain of being shot twice by her father.

Jack hoped to hell that man was dead and gone.

- -

Sadie walks into the first tavern she sees, _The Rusted Gun, _hoping that there was some kind of job for her there. Located near the center of the town, the tavern seemed to be the busiest out of all of them. In some cruel stroke of luck, as Sadie goes to open the door, it bursts open to reveal a red faced woman screaming, "I quit!" and stamping right past the bewildered Sadie. A robust dark skinned woman goes to follow the girl, but instead she sees Sadie standing there. Putting on mask of indifference, the woman looks the poor woman over once.

"What do you want, girl?"

Sadie stutters a little, annoying the woman.

"I – I need a job, m-miss."

The woman tilts her head back and shouts out a laugh, a hand on her protruding stomach.

"Well today's your lucky day, girl," says the Latin woman, taking Sadie's hand and dragging her inside. The young woman is led up a flight of stairs without directions or introductions, and a door is thrown open.

"Clothes are already there. Rules-"

"Marciana!" a male voice shouts. Without a word, Marciana turns and slams the door shut behind her, leaving Sadie in silence. Standing in the middle of the room, Sadie tries to collect herself from her bewilderment and dumbfounded mind. Was this what her life was going to be like now? The door opens again, causing Sadie to turn and look. In the doorway is a short, curvaceous girl, her short hair pushed back with a headband.

"You're the new girl?" She asks, her French and Spanish lilt adding to her exotica. Sadie nods.

"My name is Sadie," she says nervously. The young woman laughs a little, but not in a cruel way like Caldonia.

"Oh, love. To work a tavern, you'll need a new name. My real name is Janetta, but the male clientele prefer to call me 'Atlantica.'"

"Why Atlantica?" Sadie asks, sitting on a nearby chair. Janetta smiles, sitting on the large bed nearby.  
"Because apparently, my bosom is so large they could engulf the expanse of the Atlantic ocean."

Sadie smiles, nodding a little in understanding as she shifts in her seat and fiddles with the hem of her robe.

"What should I call myself?"

"Let the men give you a name. For now, here are those rules Marciana so easily forgot to tell you. One, never deny a good paying man. Two, show as much skin as possible. Three, never back talk to Marciana, or else you won't be able to show your face for a week or so. Four, expect men to cheat you and not pay, but try and catch them as much as possible. Five, don't drink too much. And six, keep your friends close, because you won't have many. Whoring is a competition, whoever gets the best payment and the best name for herself wins."

Sadie nods again, trying to absorb all the information. Janetta walks over to a chest and removes a long, low cut beige dress with a black stay, something much akin to a corset that is outside the dress and ties in the front. Janetta hands it to Sadie, a weak smile on her features.

"Here," she says. Sadie takes it, standing up. Janetta goes to leave, when she turns in the doorway.

"The rush starts at seven and goes on all night. I hope you don't rely on 'beauty sleep.'"

Sadie shakes her head and Janetta smiles.  
"I can already see you becoming one of the best, Sadie. There aren't as many naturally pretty girls like you anymore."

With that, Janetta leaves the room, giving Sadie privacy to change. As her nightgown trickles down onto the floor, Sadie notices Jack's ring hanging around her swan neck. She touches it gently, tears pricking the back of her eyes. Would he be disappointed in her? After all he did to save her from all the terrible things that would have happened in her aging, was she really going to turn around and do _this_?

She had no choice. Jack was gone from her life.

She slides on the dress, which clung much closer to her body than she was used to, then putting the stay around her back and lacing it up tightly, trying to model Janetta's. She can feel the easy breath leaving her lungs, and her chest is so close together, she couldn't believe it was possible. Sadie removes her necklace and takes off the ring, sliding it onto her left index finger, where Mr. Jack himself had worn it. Sadie kisses the onyx stone, eyes closed.

"_Jack…" _she whispers into the still air.

If there was anything that could overwhelm Sadie to an extreme, it was her first night in the _Rusted Gun, _working as a whore. The room was loud, heavy with smoke and the reek of stale alcohol. The moment Sadie had come down the stairs, men went into a tizzy trying to get to her. After an hour, she chose a man not much older than herself, who bid the most. It might've been his handsomeness that led her to sell herself to him. Bryant, as he named himself, was more passive than other men. The two of them stayed in public for a while, his arm around her tiny waist. Sadie had forgotten the fact that she was going to be experiencing more than one first that night. She had her first kiss, among other things that she found herself not too proud of. Somewhere in her heart, Sadie knew she was just spitting on what Jack had done for her.

--

Storms were always and always would be a pain in Jack's ass. His trip to Marseille was four weeks in from Tortuga, and was going well until the storm. He was no more than a few days from his destination, and now he was being forced to dock in Mallorca, which brought back some foggy memories for the captain. Although, Jack could be glad that Mallorca had some places to 'stay,' rather. Upon telling the crew, the _Pearl _was brought into port, each man immediately rushing off the ship to get to the taverns. Jack leisurely made his was through town, trying to get his mind off the storm out at sea. At the center of town, Jack walks into a promising tavern. Upon entering, people in his closest proximity go quiet, and a few women latch themselves onto his arms. He grabs a passing tankard and sets his lips to it, smirking at a few swooning damsels. He seats himself and his accompaniments in a large black chair before a roaring fire. Looking around the room, he notices two women in a far corner talking to each other in hushed tones. One, the taller of the two with blonde hair to her hips, had her back to him, while the shorter brunette who seemed vaguely familiar, faced his direction. She catches his gaze and he smiles at her. She smiles back alluringly, but there is no real interest in her eyes.

"We've got ourselves a watcher, Angelique," whispers Janetta to Sadie. The woman goes to turn and look, but her friend stops her.

"No, no, no…don't _look, _just scan the room and glance at them – don't look."

Sadie nods and moves her gaze around, keeping her hair a half veil over her face. She looks towards the fireplace to see a large hat and a throng of women. A bronze hand holds a tankard, resting over the arm of the chair. Sadie turns her head away just as the man looks in her direction.

"Nothing special, really," she says to Janetta who shrugs before going back to her buyer. Sadie scans the room again, when a strapping young man catches her attentions. With bright green eyes, olive skin and black hair, and women such as her were all drinking him in. Sadie musters her minimal courage and begins to walk towards the man, whose eyes merge with her own. A few of the tavern's best strumpets give Sadie a cruel and angry look as the man meets her half way. As if he knew her already, he places a hand on the line of her jaw, caressing her cheek with his thumb. Sadie moves up against him, tilting her head up.  
"Can I help you this evening?" she says as more of a statement than a question. The man wraps an arm around her waist, bringing her close against his lean hard body. Without a word, he tilts her head and kisses her heatedly. On some nights, Sadie would be stuck with some less than good-looking men, but on nights like this, she was stuck with the best looking man to come through in a few weeks.

Jack stands up from his seat to go to the bar when Duncan, the dwarf of his crew, stops him.

"Cap'n, there's some trouble down the road, we need ye te come stop it."

Jack groans.  
"Can't ye and Gibbs take care of it?"  
"We already tried."

With a defeated sigh, Jack kisses each woman who had hung on him goodbye, following Duncan out the door. He feels eyes still on him, and he whirls around in the doorway. He sees nothing, and he goes to leave when a pair of bright blue eyes catches his gaze. But the moment is fleeting before the eyes disappear, and Jack walks out the door.

- - -

Teeheehee…I'm not evil at all… 

**Rachel**


	6. Recall

**Wow, seriously, this makes me REALLY happy! 30 reviews and only 5 chapters? Astounding! You all make my day! **

"_Whenever, wherever, we'll learn to be together."_

Shakira – Whenever, Wherever

- - -

**S**adie awakes to a long, olive skinned body next to hers, a strong arm wrapped around her slim, milky waist. She leans up on her elbows, looking down at the man. It was rare that a man stayed after dawn. For Sadie, it was more interesting to her that men didn't find her back repulsive. Of course, so many years had given the scars less volume, and it wasn't as ugly feeling when she touched the long, narrow scars.

Sliding out of bed, Sadie strides over to the window unclothed. She missed sailing with Jack. Even though they didn't speak much, there was a great understanding between the two of them. Something no other could understand. Sadie jumps a little when two arms wrap around her waist.

"Good morning, Angelique."

Sadie fakes a smile, tilting her head back onto the man's shoulder.

_Make them feel like the luckiest bastard to walk the face of the planet. _Janetta had told her. Sadie kisses his neck, but in all actuality, _Angelique _was kissing him – Sadie was the body. Dominic, her buyer, smiles.

"You were wonderful," he says. Sadie grins.

"Likewise."

Dominic kisses her once more before releasing his hold on her. Sadie remains at the window while her conquest dresses. She hears coins clatter onto the table nearby, and footsteps returning to her stance. Dominic kisses her neck, whispers 'thank you,' in her ears, and then turns and leaves. As soon as the door is closed, Sadie leans against the wall and begins to weep. Janetta opens the door a few moments later, hearing the noise.

"Sadie, what's wrong, love?" she asks, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder. The woman wipes away her tears and turns around, Janetta handing her a robe. Sadie thanks her.

"Nothing, Janetta…don't worry."

Nodding, the brunette walks back to the door. She pauses and turns again, a small light in her eyes.

"You wouldn't believe who that watcher was last night."

Sadie thumbs away the last tears and forces a smile that was pulled right out of her ass.

"Who?"

Janetta pretends to swoon in a way that seemed a little odd.

"_Captain _Jack Sparrow."

Sadie's smile erases from her face completely.

"What?" she says monotonously. Janetta closes the door.  
"Sparrow? Don't tell me you haven't heard of him."

Sadie stumbles and sits on the disarrayed bed, muddled.

"I don't know…" she whispers.

"Come again?" Janetta asks. Sadie doesn't hear her.

"Is he still here?"

Janetta shakes her head.

"Left on his ship at dawn."

Sadie finds herself crying again, this time, not entirely sure why.

- -

Jack rejoices as the familiar port of Marseille appears on the horizon, causing his call to Gibbs sound a little too happy. The first mate approaches, unsure of his captain's condition.

"Aye, Cap'n?"  
"How long till land?"

"We'll be there by nightfall, Cap'n."

Jack nods. He knew there would be the challenge of finding Sadie awaiting him, but he was going to try.

As said, the _Pearl _made it to port by nightfall. The land was much the same as it was all those years before. As Jack walks off his ship, he realizes he's wearing the same shirt, coat, and boots and slacks as before. He smiles, and heads towards the direction of the midwife's home. He stays low-key, not stopping to admire anything. When Jack finally arrives at the home, he looks up to see that the sign is different – and not only in shape, but also the title it bears.

"_Doctor…_" Jack mutters curiously. He opens the door slowly, poking his head inside.  
"Aye?" he calls out. A young man comes down the hall, nose deep within a book before looking up.

"Can I-" he freezes up upon seeing Jack. As he goes to run away, Jack goes in and grabs the squirmish lad by the lapel of his white coat, spinning him around.

"No yelpin', savvy?" he says, popping his cutlass out of its sheath. "Where's the midwife?"

"I don't know!"

Jack presses the boy against the wall.

"Tell me."

Stuttering, the boy replies,

"She died, two years ago…all the children have dispersed."

"Where's Sattelle de Pearl?"

The boy swallows hard.

"The Count de Malden's home, sir, just down the way."

Jack winks at the boy, releasing his hold on his coat. He turns and walks away and heads towards the first large white mansion he sees. On the gate is a sign that reads _MALDEN. _Jack scales the gate and runs towards the front door. Throwing the door open, a maid screams, the sound of china shattering on the ground reverberating off the walls. Jack goes to run up the stairs, when an older man comes out with a gun.

"What do you want!" he cries in fear. Jack pushes past him and grabs a nearby maid; pale as the sheets she was carrying.

"Where's Sattelle de Pearl?" he asks roughly. Shaking madly, the maid swallows.

"She's gone, s-sir…she was caught stealing."

"What is going on?"

Jack looks up, already surprised at the doubtful information, to see a tall, mocha skinned goddess standing at the top of the stairs. Jack smirks, letting go of the jitterbug to walk up to the new, and very beautiful, arrival. Putting on his best suave, Jack asks flirtingly,

"What's yer name, love?"

The woman smiles back at him invitingly, inching closer.

"Caldonia, _mon capitain," _she says silkily. Jack can practically smell the deviousness radiating off of her.

"'Tis a pleasure Cally," says Jack, "but as ravishing as your," he motions at her body, his back swaying a little, "_appeal _might be, I'm lookin' fer someone else."

Caldonia's face goes stoic. Jack smiles.

"Sattelle de Pearl?"

Jack is rewarded by a slap, which in the pirate's opinion, was not a warranted attack on his person and inexplicably undeserved.

"She's gone," Caldonia seethes, "Got on a ship and went off."

Jack leans on the railing, the side of his face in his hand.

"Bugger." He turns and walks back down the stairs, stampeding out the door. Caldonia swoons.

Gibbs decided quickly it would be best to be on the avoiding end of Jack's anger that night. After seeing the captain storm aboard and immediately call to leave, Gibbs knew that something was off. So, Jack left his crew to work while he went off to sulk in rum. Once in his cabin, Jack throws himself onto the bed. He had missed her. He wasn't going to see her like he had planned. Jack clutches his headscarf, growling to himself. He shouldn't have waited so long. He shouldn't have hoped that she would be in the same place after 10 years on her own. Hell, for all Jack knew, Sadie could be in the one place the two of them had decided that she would never go to.

- -

"Is there something you managed to keep from me, Sadie?" asks Janetta. Sadie shakes her head.

"I don't know…I knew a Jack when I was a little girl."

"You knew Sparrow that long ago?"  
"Well, I never got his last name…he was just 'Mr. Jack.'"

"How cute."

Sadie smiles a little, but turns her head to the window.

"Mr. Jack saved me from my father when I was 10. He took me to Marseille and left me there with a midwife. I'd complied, Janetta." She adds, seeing her friend's shocked face. "After leaving the midwife, I became a governess…I was framed and I came here. The Jack I knew can't possibly the one you do. I must have jumped to conclusions and made a mistake, thinking my Jack was the one you were thinking of."

Janetta laughs, but it's short.

"Get ready for tonight, love."

Sadie nods, and Janetta leaves the room. Sadie gets up, roaming towards the clothing chest to get a new dress. Her first one after a month had become quite grotesque. Sadie slides into a green dress with a white sash to tie around her waist. She fixes her hair into a sloppy mess of waves atop her head. After adding her kohl and rouge, Sadie heads towards the door, only to double back to her bed madly. She snatches Mr. Jack's ring off the bedside table, slides it onto her left index finger, and then leaves the room.

Another night, another man, another pay.

- -

Jack leans against the window, looking out at the sea. The island of Mallorca looms again, and Jack shakes his head. Sadie wouldn't be in a warped place like that. One year, it's governed and overrun by the navy, while the next it's the second best pirate stop next to Tortuga. Jack moves away from the window towards the adjoining room where maps lay strewn and askew over his polished mahogany table. Casually, he sits down and closes his eyes. Immediately, the remembrance of his night in Mallorca the week before comes to him. Brow furrowing, Jack recalls the icy blue eyes he had caught glimpse of upon leaving _The Rusted Gun. _

_Their brightness like lights in darkness. _

"Jesus," he whispers, opening his eyes. Jack flings himself out of his chair, but a little too quickly as his boot catches the leg of the table, sending the shocked pirate to the ground in a flurry of hair and scarves.

"Damnit!" he yells, getting onto his feet. Grabbing his coat from a peg by the door, Jack runs up on deck, relieving Cotton of duty. Jack turns the helm towards Mallorca, his kohl-rimmed eyes alive.

---

**Oh happy day. Oh yes, and a reviewer asked if you can 'smell sex.' According to a source, you can. Hehe. Enjoy! **


	7. Finder

**You asked for it, ladies! Here it is! **

_And I hope that we can break it down so it's not so black and white -this is the last stop._

Dave Matthews – The Last Stop

---

**J**anetta crawls out of bed, her bedmate too drunk to even grunt and remember his own name. She puts her dress back on in the darkness of the room, walks back to the bed, and begins pilfering through the man's pockets like a common thief. She finds a roaring 12 shillings and a diamond ring, the money she puts into her purse hidden between her breasts and the ring on her finger. Without a look over her shoulder, Janetta leaves the room and goes back out onto the floor, grabbing a tray of tankards off the table by the bar.

"Table three, Atlantica!" calls Magee, the barkeep. Nodding, Janetta weaves her way through the mass of men and women to the card table by the fireplace.

"Here ye are, lads," she says, handing out the tankards to the men. Janetta starts when a hand is placed on the small of her back. A man sits down by her standing form, taking a pint for himself. Before leaving, the man smirks at her.

"Evenin' Atlantica."

Janetta glances down at the man's arms, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. A tattoo of a blue sparrow is dimly outlined in the dull firelight.

"Atlantica!" someone shouts. The secretly smiling woman walks away to find Sadie.

"Angelique!"

Sadie turns around at the call of her 'name' to see Janetta approaching, a wide smile on her face. It had been a week since anything good had happened for Sadie, so she was curious as to Janetta's smile. Her friend grabs her hand.

"Sparrow's back!" she says excitedly, tugging on Sadie's arm. Sadie, having no conquests as of yet, follows. Janetta points over at the card table by the fireplace. A vaguely familiar hat appears between the shifting forms of strumpets. Sadie nods and begins to walk. As Janetta had trained her, she walks around instead of directly, a way to gain attention and interest from a buyer. Sadie glances over her shoulder at the table, but still all she sees is the hat. She turns her head, the red feathers in her hair fluttering gently in the midst of all her hair. Around Sadie's neck and shoulders is a wide black feather boa, and a black lace dress with a black shift adds to the allure like a dark princess.

Jack looks up when he senses someone looking at him. He sees the bare back of a lithe woman dressed in black lace, a boa around her neck and red feathers in her hair. Jack smiles and goes back to his cards. He hears footsteps nearby, and out of the corner of his lowered eye he sees the edge of the boa and the dress. With a smirk, he reaches his arm out to grab the mysterious woman, temporarily forgetting his actual purpose for being there. But as he swipes, all he feels is air. Looking up, the woman is in the arms of some unsavory creature, her back still to him. But the captain senses her unease as the man whispers something in her ear. Jack goes to stand and help (being such a generous man), when the woman reaches up and backhands the man herself. Jack would have smiled had his eyes not come to rest upon the ring on her left index finger: _his _ring that he gave to Sadie 10 years ago. Still looking up from his chair, Jack watches as the woman turns around. The pirate's blood goes cold, his eyes widening. He wanted to not believe it, but it couldn't be mistaken.

Standing before him was in fact Sattelle de Pearl.

Sadie looks down at the pirate staring at her. She finds him exotic, but he couldn't be the Jack she knew. Sadie goes to walk away when a hand grabs her wrist. She turns around to tell the person off as her patience was wearing extremely thin, only to see the pirate looking right past her eyes and into her soul, making her feel unbearably exposed like never before.

"Can I help you?" she asks, not meaning it at all. The man opens his mouth to speak, the glint of gold teeth shining out underneath a mustache and beard and goatee. Eyes lined heavily with kohl, the man looks…_questionable. _She flinches as he raises his hand quickly. She closes her eyes, ready for a strike. Instead, she feels cloth on her eyelids. She opens them again, and the man proceeds to wipe away the red paint on her lips. After regaining her sense, she smacks his hand away.

"What are you doing?" she snaps. The man steps closer to her, and Sadie swallows hard.

"Sadie?" he whispers. Sadie glares at him, desperate to get away to bed.

"My name is Angelique," she states, trying to get away. The man grasps her hand and keeps her from leaving.

"Sadie it's _me_," says the rogue, taking off his hat and putting her palm on the red headscarf. Sadie's heart skips a beat. "It's Mr. Jack," the man finishes quietly. Sadie looks into his eyes, trying to see. Foggy memories return, and she sees him. A rush of guilt washes over the young woman, tears pricking the back of her eyes. She wrenches herself out of the man's grip and runs off towards the door, the pirate following while trying to get through the crowd. As Sadie makes it towards the beach, hair no longer done up and riddled with feathers, the man is hot on her heels. When he finally catches up to her, he grabs her by the wrist, gently whirling her around. Sadie falls against his chest, her body overcomes with sobs.

"Oh god, Mr. Jack…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…"

Slightly unaccustomed to such a situation, Jack awkwardly puts his arms around her quivering body.

"No need te cry, eh love?" he says. Sadie pushes herself away, shaking her head and facing the ocean.

"I'm a terrible person, Mr. Jack. After what you did for me, I've gone and become a whore…"

Jack smiles, putting a hand on the side of her neck, willing her to turn back around. She does so, looking up at him shyly.

"You look so different," she mutters, wrapping her arms around herself. Jack smirks, moving a lock of hair away from her face.

"Yer not exactly the little lass I said farewell te either, love," he says. Sadie nods, dropping the boa to the ground.

"You must be disappointed in me."

Jack shakes his head, his hand gracing the side of her perfect swan neck again.

"Yer tryin' te survive. Though I give ye credit fer bein' so elusive."

Sadie looks confused.

"What do you mean?"

Jack motions for her to sit down on the sand of the beach, and she joins him. Jack goes to put an arm around her shoulders, but he notices her flinch. Pulling back, he opts for a handful of sand, letting it sift through his fingers.

"I went te Marseille te find ye, but the midwife was gone. Then I found yer governess house place an' asked around for ye. Nearly got molested by a lass named Caldonia."

Sadie lets out a chiming laugh, nodding her head.  
"Caldonia will bugger anything on two legs and male anatomy."

Jack looks at Sadie, leaning back in surprise at her comment. Sadie blushes.

"Janetta told me that one," she whispers to the ground, tucking her chin between her knees. Jack smiles, taking a moment to look her over in the most modest way possible. Somewhere in the woman he saw now still lingered the little girl he knew then. Where a cute button nose once existed now poised an elegant, straight nose aligned with soft, angelic eyes, still the same startling blue. She had gone beyond rosy cheeks and now owned high cheekbones and soft skin, milky white in the light of the moon. Her hair had grown lighter, long enough to frame the soft curves of her body.

Jack clears his throat, picking up another handful of sand.

"Looks like we've both changed, eh? We had the time."

Sadie nods, smiling. She looks at Jack for a moment.  
"You most of all, Mr. Jack."

Jack blinks.  
"Me? Now, are ye sayin' that in a good way or bad?"  
Sadie smiles.  
"In a good way, Mr. Jack."

The pirate smiles and stretches out on the sand, putting his hand over Sadie's.

"Sadie, I'm gonna repeat meself."

The young woman looks down at the pirate, still amazed by his physical change. From the teeth, the kohl, the facial hair and dreadlocks and jewelry, Mr. Jack had changed to become Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Go on," she says.

"How'd ye like te run away…again? I got me ship back."

Sadie hesitates. Did she want to run away with Jack again? She looks out to sea, playing with the ends of her hair. Slowly, she nods.

"Just let me say goodbye to Janetta?"

Jack nods, standing up. He takes Sadie's hand and lifts her onto her feet. The ocean creates a moonlit backdrop for them as a look passes between the two, Jack looking down into the young girl's eyes. Sadie looks away for a moment, uncomfortable as to the situation. She begins to walk back up the beach to the tavern in town, Jack following a few steps behind, replacing his hat onto his head.

- - -

**Happy? I am! Enjoy! Rachel**


	8. Closest

**My goodness gracious! What lovely readers I have! **

"_Life is short but sweet for certain."_

Dave Matthews Band – Two Step

- - -

**"Y**ou're leaving!" Janetta hisses once behind closed doors. Sadie nods, trying to calm her friend.

"Don't worry, Janetta. I trust him."

"_Him?_ Who the devil is 'him'?"

As if on cue, the door falls open and a shadowy body burdened with two suitcases falls inside. Janetta stands bewildered as Sadie rushes over and helps the visitor up onto their feet. Janetta covers her mouth when the person's face becomes lit.

"Evenin', loves," he says with a gold-toothed grin. Janetta gives her friend a lost look.

"Captain Jack Sparrow? _That's _who you're running away with?"

Jack bows politely.

"Not entirely 'runnin' away', however. More like, 'leavin' without intention te return.'"

Janetta grabs Sadie by her shoulders, pulling the younger woman away from the pirate.

"You can't leave with this man, Sadie!" she says warningly. Sadie shakes her head, moving away.  
"Janetta, I trust Jack with the life that I forever owe him. You have to understand that somehow."  
As Sadie turns around, Janetta glances at the avoidant pirate. With a heavy sigh, she shakes her head.

"I suppose I won't stop you, Sadie. Just be careful."

Sadie looks over her shoulder at her friend, a caring smile gracing her lips.

"Don't worry about me, Janetta," she says, picking up a bag and reopening the door. Janetta waves goodbye to Sadie, but doesn't say a word to the pirate.

Sadie and Jack have little trouble trying to get through the tavern crowd to the front door. Sadie found herself amazed that she was running away again with the same man as before. The young woman was highly amused by Mr. Jack's new personality, from his patterns of behavior to his odd speech. But she continually felt a sense of pride whenever she saw the red headscarf around Jack's brow. Sadie could nearly recall the day she gave it to him, which put a smile on her face.

By midnight, Jack and Sadie make it to the docks. Jack points to an inky black mass farther along, causing Sadie to peer closer into the darkness. She soon makes out the outline of a great black ship, a Jolly Roger flag hanging off a mast.

"That, love," he says proudly, "Is _The Black Pearl._"

Sadie smiles.  
"You found your ship?" she asks. Jack nods, forwarding on towards the ship.

"Took some cursed mutineers and a lover boy to get her back. Not a bad story, actually…"

Sadie can hear Jack's eagerness hanging off the end of that sentence. Looking up at him, Sadie gives Jack a nudge with her elbow.

"Go on," she eggs. Jack looks down at the eager young woman, a sparkle in his eye and a sly grin on his lips.

"Later. Let's get ye settled first, eh?"

Sadie steps inside her cabin aboard the _Pearl_, still awed by the grandeur of the entire ship. The room is dark, the faint light of the moon peeking in through the grimy windows. Jack steps in from behind, throwing one of Sadie's bags onto the bed. Lucky for her that the room was dark enough not to see the cloud of dust explode from the bed. Sadie finds herself smiling a little…disappointedly.

"It's-"

"No need te avoid the fact, love. Temporarily, it's a mess, eh? Tell ye what, come with me."

Sadie drops her bag on the floor and goes to follow Jack. As he steps out, one arm lagging behind, Sadie finds herself taking hold of Jack's hand. Jack startles, turning and looking at Sadie. Now both standing in the light of the moon, Jack watches in slight amusement as her head bows and she lets go of his hand.

"I apologize, Jack…old habits to go with memories, that's all."

Sadie goes to walk ahead, her cheeks ablaze with embarrassment when Jack stops her. Sadie turns around. Jack says nothing, instead taking her hand in his. Sadie smiles weakly at the pirate after looking at him dumbfounded for a moment. She follows as he begins to walk again. The truth was, Sadie couldn't shake the feeling of safety she felt when Jack took her hand, now and when she was younger.

Jack leads Sadie across the deck to another cabin. Upon entering, Sadie is amazed by the beauty of it, despite being slightly eclectic.

"Ye can sleep here till yours is clean."

Sadie looks around for a moment, and notices a pistol, coat and bottle lying on a table in an adjoining room. She turns around to see Jack leaving with just a blanket.

"Jack, is this your room?"

The pirate captain winks at her.  
"Enjoy, love," he says before closing the door. Sadie stands in place for a moment. After regaining her composure, she goes over to the large bed, sitting on the comfortable mattress, feeling out of place. Despite it being a pirate ship, Sadie had forgotten what it was like to stay in a nice place. She clenches the sheets in her hand, looking over at the door. Sadie stands up and slips off her black lace dress, falling to a soft puddle of fabric on the floor. Standing in her black shift, Sadie pulls off a sheet from the bed, wrapping it around her shoulders. Quietly, she makes her way over to the door. Opening it softly, Sadie looks out into the darkness to look for Jack. She spots him at the prow of the ship, the blanket folded behind his head and his hat tipped over his eyes. Sadie finds herself smiling across the deck, memories of years past flooding back to her. She closes the door again and wanders back to the bed, falling onto the comforters, hair splaying about her shoulders. She blows out the candle by the bed and draws the down cover over her tired body, settling in for the night.

- -

"Jack, ye can't just bring some lass onboard and expect the entire damned crew te go along with it!"

Jack groans as Ana awakes him with a slough of scolding anecdotes. Sitting up, he tilts his hat back and looks up at the woman standing over him, hands on her hips.

"Jack Sparrow, did ye hear me?"  
Jack smiles, standing up. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Sadie sneaking out of his cabin to get back to her own.

"Scantily," he mutters as he maneuvers past Ana, "was it important?"

Ana nearly screams in frustration, but Jack ignores it, walking in Sadie's direction. He smiles when she looks around, confused.

"Lost?" he asks, causing Sadie to jump in fright.

"Jack, you gave me such a fright!"

He smiles, fingering the trinkets dangling by his head.

"Apologies, love. Here," he says, taking her hand and pointing to the door in the other direction, closer to the stairwell. Sadie blushes, letting herself be led to her room. When Jack opens the door, Sadie groans.

"Of all the rooms, you couldn't give me a clean one?" she asks, stepping inside. She hears Jack laugh quietly to himself as she opens one of her bags.

"I woulda kept it clean had anyone lived in it."

Sadie turns around to see Jack leaning in the doorway, arms folded and looking at the floor.   
"Plus," he adds, scratching his chin, "it's the closest cabin te mine."

Sadie's smile falters a little at the pirate's comment.

"What?" she whispers. Jack removes his hat and rubs the top of his head.

"Forget I said anythin', eh? I'll get ye supplies te clean up."

Before she can say anything, Jack turns away and leaves, shutting the door behind him.

- - -

**Oh, and I was very happy when Puss in Green mentioned a very good fact: this was her comment - _is de Pearl some sort of connection to the Black Pearl?_** **Yes, indeed it is! Great reading skills! More will be explained on that little tidbit. For now, ENJOY! **


	9. Remembrance

**Wow! Seriously, this is so great to see! 60 reviews and only 8 chapters? You all are making me SO happy! Thank you for the feedback! **

"_So I look in your direction, but you pay me no attention, do you? I know you don't listen to me, cause you say you see straight through me, don't you?"_

Coldplay – Shiver

- - -

**S**adie sits on her bed after finally changing the sheets, leaning her head back and closing her eyes. With the sun peaking in through the clean windows, Sadie's new room aboard the_ Pearl _was much more live able than before. The light shines through the windows, bathing the room in a soft yellow glow. The table on the other end of the room gleamed again, the sheets clean, new drapes pull aside hanging in the window, and new candles are placed around the room. Sadie gets onto her feet, shedding her black shift and removing a light blue dress with a grey stay from her bags. She dresses herself, barely noting the change in tone outside. More footsteps appear overhead, and Sadie takes a deep breath.

_There's nothing to worry about. Jack's here – he'll protect you. _

She slips on a pair of short white boots, ending at her ankles. She ties the fading white laces and proceeds to brush out her hair, ignoring the noise outside. She hadn't heard Jack's voice yet, so perhaps it was something that didn't truly require her fear. Sadie ties her hair back with a black ribbon and lets her hands fall to her sides as she walks over to the clean window, looking out onto the ocean. She holds the drapery in one hand, putting a hand to her stomach in an unsteady gesture. Her stomach was still trying to adjust to the rocking of the ship.

Suddenly, she hears a pair of footsteps approaching her door. Turning, Sadie watches as the door is opened, revealing a minimally distraught Jack. He seemed easy about whatever was going on, but there was something else Sadie saw in his eyes. But he was moving toward her and taking her by the hand before she could say anything.

"Come with me," he says without needing a reply. Confused, Sadie grabs hold of his hand and let's herself be led out of the room. As the two of them quickly emerge on deck, Sadie notices an impending vessel, most likely the cause for the entire uprising. Sadie follows Jack to another part of the ship of which she hadn't seen.

"These lads are after me neck, love, so I want ye te stay here until I come back and get ye, savvy?" He says, opening a door to what look liked a broom closet. Sadie gets in, turning back around to see Jack still standing there, his eyes slightly downcast. When he looks up, Sadie holds back a nervous twitch as he reaches his hand up to her face. Gently, Jack moves a lock of hair away from her face and smiles weakly.

"'S too pretty a day te fight," he whispers. A voice calls Jack's name, and his hand falls away. Giving Sadie one last look, he closes the door, putting the young woman in complete darkness. Sadie blindly finds a barrel to sit upon while listening to the shouting voices of pirates. A few minutes pass, or hours for all Sadie knew, and she finds herself nervously tapping her fingers against her knee. She can barely hear voices exchanging back and forth, one of them Jack's. Another few moments pass, when the near-stillness is shattered by a loud gunshot. Sadie covers her mouth to keep from shrieking. Jack put her there to keep her safe, and she wasn't going to disappoint him again. Sadie can hear the sounds of battle growing closer, and her heart begins to race in her chest. She closes her eyes, brings up her legs and tucks her chin between her knees. She silently prays to herself, hoping nothing will happen. Her chanting is cut off when the door to the small closet is thrown open. Sadie is suddenly grabbed roughly by the arm, and looking up, she sees the scowling face of a hideous, unfamiliar man. He yanks her out of the closet towards the deck, where the fray is loud and unbridled. Sadie tries to get away, but memories return in full force, and instead she lets herself go lax in the man's grip. As she is pushed onboard the other ship, Sadie begins to weep in fear. She looks over her shoulder one last time as the man continues to pull her away, and she sees a body pushing through the fray. Sadie goes to shout, but the man puts a greasy hand over her mouth. Disgusted, she bites it.

"Jack!" she calls, but her voice is lost in the explosions of gunfire. The man turns her around to continue on towards some place terrible, but he doesn't move. Sadie jumps when the hand that was on her shoulder falls against her back. She turns only a scant inch when an arm wraps around her waist and her legs leave the stability of flooring. Sadie looks up to see Jack's eyes dead set on the _Pearl's _deck. As they land, Jack picks her up into his arms and begins to go in another direction. Sadie wraps her arms tightly around his neck when she hears his pistol go off a few times. She looks over his shoulder to see his crew pushing back the opposing force. Jack opens another door, and after he steps inside, shuts it. Sadie is placed on her feet again. She looks up at Jack, not realizing her body is still shaking. Jack places his hands on her arms, pulling her closer.

"Ye all right, love?" he asks quietly, moving some hair away from her face again. Sadie trembles, closing her eyes. Her arm still throbbed from the man's grip. The fearful memories of her past had rendered her helpless, rattling her to her very bones.

"I just got scared, that's all," she whispers in her weak defense, looking down at the floor of Jack's cabin. Jack smirks, taking her hand again. Sadie looks up at him, her nerves still shot. Jack lifts her hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles.

"Sadie?" he whispers. The young woman nods slowly, acknowledging his question. Jack runs the pad of his thumb across her knuckles.

"May I see something?" he asks. Unsure, Sadie nods, holding onto her trust in Jack. The pirate releases her hand and looks down at her stay. Sadie holds her breath as Jack begins to untie the stay, wordlessly. The noise from outside has died out, the only sounds now in Sadie's ears being the ocean outside and the sound of their breathing. Jack moves behind Sadie after the stay falls to the ground. Jack's hands pull down the sleeves of her dress slowly. Sadie clenches her eyes shut, her breathing short and ragged in her nervousness. She feels air rush across her back as the dress falls around her hips. Her arms fly up to cover her supple chest. Expecting something distasteful and vulgar, Sadie prepares herself for a tavern repeat. The very thought brings tears to her eyes – not Mr. Jack…anyone but him. He wouldn't do such a thing! He saved her from her father and rescued her from a life of whoring…Jack wouldn't do this to her…

Sadie nearly jumps ten feet when Jack touches the bare skin of her back. She releases a small gasp, the muscles in her back twitching nervously. Jack was the one person she trusted who knew the story behind the scars he was touching. To have him do so made her feel like a weak, vulnerable child again. Sadie quickly steps away from Jack, keeping her head bowed. Without a word, she replaces her dress around her shoulders, pulls her hair out from under the fabric and walks towards the door.

"Sadie-" Jack calls out, but the young woman is already out on deck and walking away, her eyes downcast and confused. Jack stands in the middle of the room, his hand still outstretched and Sadie's stay still lies on the floor. Jack drops his hand and sits on the bed with a troubled sigh.

- - -

**Heeheehee…enjoy my lovelies! **


	10. Holes

**Bloody effing hell! What in the world is this? 1 chapter, and _10 reviews!_ Bugger. I owe you all big time. Soooo…here's a long chapter! WOOT!**

"I know you may not want to see me, on your way down from the clouds, but would you hear me if I told you that my heart is with you now?"

Ben Harper

- - -

**J**ack stands firm at the helm of the Pearl, his eyes betraying his stance. While his knees are locked and shoulders set, his eyes are a blend of browns and blacks, shining in confusion and even sadness. His playful had completely diminished, leaving a gloomy feeling wherever he went on the ship. Jack had already been angered by the onslaught earlier in the day, but to have upset Sadie was a whole new thing completely. He didn't need to see her face to see that she was scared. Jack still didn't even know what had compelled him to look where he shouldn't. It was enough that she was already shaken by her quick capture, but to be exposed like that again had no doubt been the breaking point. Jack sighs, putting the rope around the helm and stepping away. As he walks away, Gibbs and Ana watch from the shadows, worried by their captain's sudden change in mood

"What d'ye thing that's about?"

"Dunno – he's been hormonal ever since that lass came aboard."

Gibbs nods, scratching his beard in confusion.

"Think he'll manage?"

'Ana pauses, watching Jack enter his bedroom with heavy movements, and not out of tiredness.

"Aye," she whispers, "He will."

--

Jack flops down onto his bed, making the candle flame nearby flicker madly for a moment. The captain puts his hat on the bedside table, closing his eyes. He feels the Pearl glide swiftly through the waters of the black ocean, like a shadow in the trees. Jack lets a hand dangle over the edge of the bed, tilting his head to look out of the window. He begins to close his eyes again, when he hears a small muffled sound coming from another room. Jack sits up, looking around. He removes his pistol from beneath his pillow and slides off the bed, stalking towards the study room adjoining the bedroom. He hears the sound again, and Jack whirls around, gun cocked and aimed. No one is in the room as he had thought, and Jack curses quietly. He goes to turn and go back to bed, when the noise appears from behind him again. This time, Jack is able to note the femininity to it. His heart jumps in his chest when he does, and he goes over to the wall separating his room and Sadie's. He listens closely, looking along the wall. His finger comes across something dug in the wall, causing Jack to glance down and look. A crude hole, probably caused by a gunshot, is in the wood, no larger than the hole in the brig that he still had yet to fix. Jack looks over his shoulder once before sitting on the floor and putting his eye to the hole. He adjusts himself and focuses his gaze in the room. Jack sees Sadie on the bed on her side, her back to him. Her body trembles with quiet sobs. The candles in the room cast an orange glow on her pale skin, her hair taking on the look of silken fire. Jack moves again, but his pistol falls onto the ground with a loud thud. Jack curses to himself mentally, and he moves out of the way of the hole and out of sight. He notices Sadie's crying has stopped, and he can hear footsteps coming closer to him. Jack holds his breath.

"Jack?" Sadie whispers. Jack doesn't reply. Sadie moves around, and Jack senses her presence directly next to him. He glances over at the hole to see her finger tracing the inside of it. Jack leans over a little.

"Sadie?" He whispers back. The young woman gasps in surprise.

"Jack, is that you?"  
"No, it's Long John. This hole's fer me leg."

Sadie giggles lightly.

"What are you doing up?"

Jack moves in front of the hole, and Sadie smiles, moving herself closer to the wall as well.

"I am captain, love."

Sadie nods, wiping her eyes.

"Why ye cryin', love?" Jack asks, though knowing full well why she was. Sadie sniffles, smiling weakly.

"Nothing – no reason, Mr. Jack," she mumbles. Jack tisks, smiling a little.

"Now, now, Sadie. Tell the truth."

Sadie goes quiet on the other side of the wall, and fiddling with her ring if Jack could see.

"I'm just a little scared right now, that's all."  
Jack nods, and puts his finger through the hole to point at her.

"Ye got no reason te now, love," he says. Sadie smiles again, wiping away the last of her tears and yawning.

"I'm tired, Jack. It's been a long day."

Jack smirks, nodding himself.

"Aye. See ye in the mornin', eh?"  
Jack watches as Sadie nods and leans her eye closer to the hole. Without really knowing why, Jack copies her. They sit there, staring at each other's eyeball for a moment before they begin to laugh.

"Goodnight, Mr. Jack," she says, getting onto her feet. Jack returns the words, getting up onto his own feet. Just before he turns around, Jack pauses.

"Sadie?" he calls out.

"Yes, Jack?"  
Jack pauses again, looking down at the palms of his hands.  
"I'm sorry."

--

Sadie is woken by a shrill scream, and for a moment she fears she is back in the tavern, awaiting a scolding from Marciana. Instead, upon opening her eyes, she sees a bird perched on the edge of her bed, looking at her confused. Sadie gets up slowly, staring the bird in the eye. It squawks horribly and spreads its wings and turns, flapping out of the window. Sadie falls back onto her pillow, putting a hand over her eyes. As if the bird was a kind of wake up call, the crew suddenly comes to life all around her, shouting and yelling in their gruff voices. Sadie gets out of bed, muttering well-learned obscenities profusely as she dresses in a lavender and white dress, this time forgoing the stay. Brushing out her hair, she walks out of her clean cabin and out into the sunlight. Immediately, some sailors give her some unnerving looks, but Ana quickly slaps them and yells at them to get back to work. Sadie looks around, looking for Jack on deck. He's not at the helm, or in his cabin as the door is wide open. Sadie begins to walk towards the prow of the ship, looking over the edge at the wood, cutting through the waters.

"Was wonderin' if ye'd given up." A voice calls from above her. Sadie looks up to see a figure descending on a rope, and she quickly makes it out to be Jack's. Sadie smiles, when he hits the deck unsteadily, teetering a little bit. Sadie takes his hand to keep him from falling onto the deck, also grabbing the rope in her other hand. Jack balances himself, putting a hand atop his head to steady himself.

"Thank ye kindly, love," he says with a smile. Sadie nods and lets the rope go.

"Jack, I had a question," she asks the deck. Jack chuckles and puts a finger under her chin, tipping her face up to look at him.

"If ye do, it'd be best if ye asked somethin' that isn't inanimate."

Sadie laughs at herself, embarrassed. Nodding, she looks up at Jack.

"Where are we going?"  
Jack grins, and suddenly does an interpretive dance in place. Sadie looks at him strangely as he moves about the deck giddily.

"See, this is the great thing about havin' yer ship – my ship, actually – back. Ye can go anywhere ye bloody well please without needin' a destination. So now the question is, where do ye want te go?"  
Sadie looks out to sea, unsure of how to answer. She turns to see Jack hanging onto the rope, a smile on his face, his eyes inquisitive. She smiles, pulling her hair over to one side and touching her neck in a nervous manner. She turns her head and looks again out onto the clear horizon, squinting her eyes.

"Where are we now?" she asks. Jack smiles and takes her hand, but Sadie jumps at the action, her mind having been other places. When she realizes who it is, she relaxes and follows Jack across the deck towards the helm. She is placed before the contraption, and she stands there like a fool. Jack laughs, takes her hands and places them on the stems of the helm. Sadie begins to breathe the sea air in a different way, a new sense of pride and energy coursing through her veins. Jack leans his chin on her shoulder cutely.

"See? When ye got the power at yer fingertips, ye're unstoppable."

Sadie takes a deep breath after Jack's words, and she suddenly turns the helm sharply. The rudder sail whips around wildly, catching Jack in the shoulder and launching him off the side of the ship. Sadie runs over to the side, fearful. Did she just kill Mr. Jack? A small black dot appears in the water, and Jack emerges, floating on his back and making a fountain spectacle out of sea water and his mouth.

"Ye know," he calls out, "There are easier ways te get me soaked, love."

- - -

**There ye go! More to come soon! Rachel**


	11. Prowess

**Well Howdy Ho! Miss me? Lol **

"_Life is too important to take seriously." _

_Anonymous_

- - -

**J**ack nurses a sore shoulder as Ana takes the helm, Sadie loosing an endless string of apologies. Jack waves them all off as he makes his way to his cabin. He was not angry in any way; he just wanted to get dry. He stops at the door to his cabin and turns to a nervous Sadie.

"I'll be out in a moment, love. Just stay here and make sure no ships are coming."

"Should there be?" she asks as Jack steps through the door. He pauses and smiles.

"No…I just like seein' ye worry."

Sadie glares at him and huffs as Jack closes the door on her. She stands there for a moment before moving away towards the side of the ship, leaning her arms on the wood railing. She looks out to sea, her eyes wandering the horizon. This was all like a new life for Sadie, beyond the governess and the whore. She could finally be free of suffocating clutches and rules. She did not even have to bother herself over the crushing gazes of Caldonia, Marciana or even her own father. As she looks out at the water, Sadie quickly remembers her friend Janetta, as well, who would be by her side whenever she needed her at night before parting ways with their buyers. She no longer had that sister figure that she had become so quickly accustomed to over one month.

Sadie turns her head when she hears a door open nearby. She sees Jack emerge out of his cabin, dry and smiling. As Sadie goes back over to him, leaving the horizon for another time, she knows that at the least there is one person in her life that is still there.

Jack grins happily as he steps out of his cabin, looking around for Sadie. She turns around and sees him, and Jack begins to descend to her.

"There, now I'm fit fer whatever ye've got in store for me, as long as it ain't another pummel off the deck by my rudder."

Sadie smiles at the comment, and Jack holds his arm out diligently. Sadie takes it, and he leads them back over to the helm where he pulls out a barrel from a closet and motions for Sadie to sit upon it. Sadie obliges and sits, Jack taking his place at the helm once more. Sadie watches admirably as the man puts his hands on the wheel like a cherished object. She leans back against the rail and smiles, letting the ocean spray tickle her fingertips. Jack guides the ship effortlessly through the easy waters, occasionally looking over his shoulder at the young woman. Jack smiles and turns back to his duty, shaking his head.

"I really need te put ye te use."

Sadie looks back over at him.

"Jack, don't get your hopes up. I still have sea legs to acquire. I'm not ready to be climbing the rigging just yet," she replies. Jack laughs, shaking his head again and turning to look at the girl.

"Well, I wasn't necessarily thinkin' so high up. I was thinkin' rather ye take Ana's place in the galley, cleanin'."

"Jack, you can't be serious!" Cries Sadie, terrified. She was no princess, but she detested the idea of touching the utensils pirates had just used. Seeing her face go pale, Jack roars.

"I'm kiddin', love! Ye'll probably just be able te sit there the entire time relaxing while the rest of us poor souls slave away day and night," he exclaims dramatically, putting a hand over his brow.

"Now you're trying to guilt me," Sadie replies. Jack shrugs, smiling a little.

"I ain't contradictin' the statement with a reply."

Sadie laughs, standing up and walking over to Jack, leaning against the helm.

"So? What is it you wish me to do, Jack?"

Jack could have easily taken the comment far out of context, but he remains at least in some self-control and says,

"Give me a massage."

Sadie chokes on air, her hand flying to her chest in surprise.

"Jack!"

The pirate laughs, and Sadie shakes her head.

"Just when I thought you were going to ask something lewd, you go and ask for a _massage? _You don't live up to your reputation, Mr. Jack."

Jack grins foolishly, putting the rope around the helm once more.

"Well, don't hold it against me - I'm quite the sensitive man, as it were."

Sadie smiles and walks towards Jack, taking his hand and pulling him over to the barrel where she was sitting a moment before. She pushes him onto it, facing him out towards the ocean.

"Peachy keen," Jack says with a broad grin as Sadie goes to begin her massage. Her hands pause, seeing his thick coat still on his shoulders. She pokes him in the back and he chuckles, dropping the leather coat onto the deck with a frumpy _thud. _Sadie nods to herself and begins, putting pressure directly onto Jack's shoulders. Immediately, his head rolls down, his chin resting on his chest. She moves her fingers around his shoulders before moving up towards his tense neck. Sadie removes a leather band from around her wrist and ties his hair up with it, giving her full view of the man's neck. She presses the pads of her thumbs against the back of it, and Jack leans into the touch, releasing a small groan.

"Ye got yerself a job, love," he whispers as though he is only half-awake. Sadie smiles as she works her hands from the base of his skull to the middle of his back, enjoying the silence. Jack's breathing begins to even out, and he begins to slump forward. Sadie gasps in surprise when he falls off the barrel onto the deck, landing with a much louder _thud _than his jacket did. Jack immediately wakes up, shaking his head. Sadie crouches down before him, worried.

"Are you alright, Mr. Jack?"

Jack smiles, leaning an elbow on his brought up knee.

"Never better, love."

Sadie goes to help Jack up, extending her hand as she stands up a little. Jack takes it gingerly, looking from her fingers to her face. Sadie's eyes lock with his and Jack smiles softly as he begins to pull her forward towards him. The young woman's mind goes blank as Jack's eyes close and her face inches closer to his. Her body suddenly freezes up, and she wrenches herself out of Jack's touch. She stands up straight, looking down at the shortly shocked pirate. Jack's eyes go wide, and he begins to stand.

"Sadie, I-"

She shakes her head and turns away, dashing down the steps with a soft clicking of her heels against the black wood, leaving Jack standing alone at the helm.

Sadie bursts through the door to her cabin moments later, unconscious tears falling freely from her cerulean eyes. She falls upon her bed, clutching her pillow and shaking. She looks out the window, listening for footsteps closely. When none come, Sadie buries her face in her pillow and quietly sobs. She trusted Jack! She trusted him to know enough about her to know that she wasn't like other women - other bedmates of his…her past would never allow it to be so easy. Subconsciously, Sadie feels her back sting madly, like after a flogging. She brings her legs up close to her torso, feeling disgusting and worthless. Feelings begin to crawl like spiders up and down her arms and back, forcing the young woman to remember all that she had suffered and that which she could not escape. No matter how many miles she traveled, the scars would remain - the feeling of hopelessness and the unloving touches of man night after night. The tongues of the whip against her young back.

Sadie sits up, wiping away her tears. She stares down at her lap, picking at the dress's fabric. She looks over at the door, receiving just what she expected: an empty doorway. Sadie slides her legs under the sheets; ignoring the fact, her door was still wide open. Resting her head on the pillow, she closes her wet eyes, shuts in on herself, blocking out all sounds, and voices from her troubled mind.

Jack appears in her open doorway a few hours later, his hair still tied up and his jacket still on the deck by the helm. This time, he does not physically betray the feeling in his heart. That feeling of ease, looking into her eyes, the camaraderie they shared, and the moment…why was it, that whenever something seemed to be right, it was wrong? Jack stares at Sadie's still figure on the bed, a strong feeling of guilt washing over him again. He leans against the door frame, putting his fist up against his mouth and knotting his brows. Something about Sadie was heartbreaking, something that made him want to comfort her more than anything else. But she was going to have her walls built up stronger now, against him and his advances that Jack seemed unable to control. The pirate turns away, looking out to the sea.

He should have known better.

**WOOT! I like this chapter…and it's 4 pages! YAY! Enjoy! Rachel**


	12. Forgiven

Wow, seriously this is making me SO incredibly happy, you have no idea! I'm so glad everyone is enjoying this!

"_You see her, you can't touch her, you hear her, you can't hold her _

_You want her, you can't have her, you want to, but she won't let you."_

Auf Asche – Franz Ferdinand

---

**T**he next morning, Sadie awakes to a wet pillow and a splitting headache. She sits up in bed, trying to recall why she had woken up to such things. Sadie gets out of bed and stretches her arms over her head, when she suddenly pauses and brings a hand down to her lips. She looks over at the closed door. Sadie, with one brow raised, notices a scrap of yellowed paper attached to the wood with a small knife. Cautiously, Sadie walks over to it. She looks over her shoulder and back at the paper, tugging it once. She turns it over to see a curly, thin script written in shining black ink. Sadie goes and sits on the bed, holding the flimsy paper in her hand.

_Sadie, _

_Port Royal is nearby, and it is a very safe place. I have friends there you can stay with. I am sorry, Sattelle. I don't want you to not feel safe._

_Jack_

Sadie's hand drops onto the bed, her mouth agape and her eyes looking at the door in disbelief. Angered, Sadie gets onto her feet and storms out of her cabin, ignoring the beautiful weather outside and crossing over to Jack's. She pauses at the door, lifting her hand to knock, but nerves overcome her and Sadie lowers her gaze and her fist to the floor.

"Sometimes," a voice says from behind, causing Sadie to turn around, "I get so furious with him I want te smash his head in," says Ana Maria, arms folded and standing slightly akimbo, "But every once in a while, somethin' stops me."

Sadie looks down at the paper in her hand, and Ana smirks.

"Look, Miss. He gets irrational – trust me, I know – but ye can't always hold it 'gainst him. Jack is a man, Sadie. I may not know the connection between the two of ye, but ye can't be too hard on him, and he needs to know his place around ye. My suggestion, don't talk to him just yet. Like the bloke says himself, _'wait until the opportune moment.'" _

Ana smiles and walks away, leaving Sadie to try and understand the pirate's cryptic message. Sadie looks back at the door, knowing that on the other side, Jack is probably close and listening. Sadie takes a deep breath and turns away, crumpling the note in her hand and tossing it overboard.

Jack steps away from the door, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. Damn that Ana Maria…how much more right could she be? No matter how different Jack built himself up to be, there were always people around him that could read him like an open book. And now, Sadie was more confused by him and his actions than before. As soon as Jack hears her footsteps die away, he carefully opens the door and peers out on deck, glancing from side to side. He takes one step out and pokes his head around the wall of the cabin, one eyebrow cocked. Jack sees Sadie, standing at the stern of the ship with her back to him. He fights the urge to go to her and get on his knees and beg for forgiveness. But Jack, he refrains to save face. For one, he didn't want to be mistaken for a soft, and two, he wouldn't really know what to say.

_I'm just a raunchy pirate who doesn't give a damn, _would have been his first choice and surely not the wisest. Jack turns away and walks over to the helm, earlier having directed course for Port Royal. Now, after hearing Ana's spiel and knowing that Sadie had come to his door to reprimand him for trying to get rid of her…well, now he didn't know which way to turn the damn thing. He could either do away with the girl and put her in the hands of William and Elizabeth, or he could control himself and keep Sadie on the _Pearl, _knowing that she was safe at all times. The only problem being; however, whether or not Sadie would forgive him. What he did, despite the fact that the action was not even fully carried out, was something he should have never done.

"Jack?"  
Now, normally the pirate was not a scare. But the small voice that had interrupted his musings made him shriek and dive behind the helm. Jack looks up at the presence, and his breath hitches in his throat. Sadie must have gone and changed quickly between the times he was watching her and now, as she was now standing before him in a red dress with gathers around the stomach and arms. Sadie's hair was now also tied up, a few tendrils of blonde falling in her face. Jack stands up straight.

"Sattelle?" he whispers cautiously. Sadie looks down at her palms resting on her stomach.

"You seemed distraught…"

She looks at Jack once, but only long enough for Jack to see her own confusion and turmoil written in her bright eyes. Sadie turns and walks away, and Jack keeps himself from running after her. Instead, he retires for the night to his cabin, his movements slower than before.

Sadie wanders the deck aimlessly. Her mind is overrun with constant bickering thoughts, as if her conscience was raging a bloody battle on each other. Sadie sits down on a box at the prow, leaning her head on her band. At first, Sadie was scared and shaken by what had happened between her and Jack. Sure, she had had her share of kisses and romps, but that was another person. Now she could be Sadie again, but Jack was different too. After she had collected herself, Sadie began to wonder why she had become scared. She trusted Jack, didn't she?

_But, _she thinks as she twists a lock of hair around her finger, _I trust him _not _to do something like that. _But Sadie again knows that she had to trust Jack, but also herself. As Sadie stands up to go back to her own cabin for the night, she realizes that it wasn't 'herself,' acting out, but her old fear reawakening. Sadie pauses outside her door, fists clenched at her sides.

_To hell with fear, _she says to herself. She turns on her heel and goes over to Jack's cabin, taking a deep breath. She raises her hand to knock, but her heart begins to race madly within her chest. Out of nervousness or fear, Sadie doesn't know, but it is strong enough to lower her hand and take a step back away from the door. The young woman walks back to her cabin, shedding selfish tears as she goes inside.

Sadie awakes again later that night to the sound of pacing footsteps outside her door. Every so often they stop, only to pick back up again a moment later. Sadie has inkling as to who it might be, but she doesn't get out of bed to investigate. Instead she closes her eyes and falls back into a light sleep, trying to get her mind off of the footsteps.

Jack paces back and forth outside of Sadie's door, biting his nails and fingering the beads in his hair. Every now and then, she stops and reaches for the handle, but he only pulls away a moment later. Jack sighs, finally closing his eyes and leaning his back against the door. Sadie is quiet on the other side, and Jack takes a deep breath, turning back around and grasping the handle in his sweaty palm. Slowly and silently, he turns the brass knob, carefully pushing the door open. Looking over at the bed, Jack sees the young woman's sleeping form, and he releases his breath. Jack walks over to Sadie's bedside, momentarily taking notice of how clean the room was now. Looking back down, Jack's lips pull into a slight smile, seeing Sadie's idiotic pose on the bed. One arm is thrown over her eyes while the other is across her stomach. One leg is bent, and the second is dangling off the edge of the bed. A few lit candles create faux flame upon Sadie's light skin, contrasting sharply with the pale sheets. Jack casually sits down on the bed by her side, unsure if he should say something or just be content to just watch her sleep in silence. He figures it would be better to announce his presence instead of being mistaken for a shadow to the young woman. So, Jack leans forward and touches the arm cast over her eyes. He swallows hard, tilting his head a little.

"Sadie?" He whispers, poking her arm. Sadie makes no movement and the pirate tries again. "Sattelle?"

The young woman twitches in her sleep, and Jack pulls away quickly, bringing his hand close against his body. Sadie moves around a little, her arm falling away from her eyes. Jack stands up, unsure of whether or not he should proceed in waking the girl. Jack turns to walk away, when a small childlike voice whispers a name…

"Mr. Jack…"

Jack turns around to see Sadie wrap her arms around herself in her sleep, turning onto her side. Jack sighs, turning back and tiptoeing over to her side. Jack kneels by the bed, putting a hand on Sadie's head.  
"Sadie, wake up love."

The young woman flinches in her sleep, and Jack whispers her name a little louder. Sadie's eyes open, and she blinks a few times groggily as if she is trying to register his presence. Confused, she sits up a little.

"Jack?"  
The pirate smiles at her, pushing her back down onto her pillow.

"Yer havin' a bad dream, love," he says, running his fingers through her hair. Sadie watches Jack carefully, unsure of the pirate's intentions. Sadie's eyes dart to Jack's chest when she sees the edges of two dark scars appear from beneath his open shirt. Sadie can almost hear the gunshots that gave Jack those scars – from the barrel of her own father's gun, no less. Jack follows her gaze, and he too sees the scars. Self consciously, he puts a hand against his chest to cover them.  
"I changed the story behind them," he whispers, sitting back. Sadie leans up on her pillow while Jack stares at the ground before him, fidgeting with his long fingers.

"The legend is, is that I got meself shot by Long John Silver in a bloody feud over ownership of an ancient treasure. John shot me once, thought I was dead, an' when I got back up, he shot me again."  
Sadie manages a weak smile at the idiocy of it, and then asks, "Why did you change it?"

Jack closes his eyes.

"Selfish reasons. Most pirates don't want te be remembered as heroic. Brave, maybe, but not heroic."

Sadie nods, rubbing her hands together.

"I understand."

Jack stares at Sadie's hands, sighing. He reaches out and clasps them in his own, causing the young woman to jump. Jack continues to hold her hands in his, avoiding eye contact.

"But ye know the truth, don't ye?" he asks pitifully. Sadie can't help but smile again.  
"I know the truth, Mr. Jack."

The pirate looks up at the girl, his eyes shining. Sadie grins, looking down at their hands. Jack sighs again.  
"Sadie, I wanted te apologize fer earlier. I have trouble controlling meself around women pretty as you."

Sadie blushes, bowing her head.  
"It's all right, Jack. It's my fault I overreacted."

"But yer allowed te overreact, love. It's me who needs te under react."

After that, a pregnant pause fills the room, and Jack continues to fiddle with Sadie's hands. He looks at her occasionally, shaking his head. There were still things he wanted to say to her and show her, but he knew he couldn't while she still had her guard up. Finally, Jack stops his motions and puts Sadie's hands on the bed, massaging his brow.

"I'll go now, I think."

Jack gets off the bed, Sadie's hand lingering in his for just a moment. Jack looks down at the young woman, and she looks up at him.

"Goodnight, Mr. Jack."

Jack smiles.  
"Goodnight, love."

He goes to leave, but Sadie grabs his hand again. Jack turns and looks down again, confused when Sadie tugs on his hand, bringing him down closer to her. Sadie moves her gaze from the bed to his eyes. Jack pauses when she leans forward slowly, closing her eyes. Sadie kisses Jack's cheek softly, her lips pulling away slowly. Sadie smiles up at the shocked man, letting go of his hand.  
"Goodnight, Jack," she whispers again, leaning back in bed. Jack shakes his head to clear it, and he smiles in return. Without a word, Jack twirls around and walks out of the cabin, using a brighter step than before.

**Hope you all like! OK, I just hope some of you are smiling! Gets even better next chapter! Love, Rachel**


	13. Desire

**Oh ladies! I REALLY hope you like this one…I think you will, but you better let me know! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! Oh, and I'm changing some stuff around…you may notice that Jack's dialogue isn't all 'ye' and stuff like that…you'll notice the subtle changes…nothin' major, though.**

"_I can't wait to figure out what's wrong with me so I can say 'this is the way that I used to be.'" _

John Mayer - Split Screen Sadness

---

When Sadie emerges from her cabin the next morning, smiling and stretching her arms over her head, Jack, standing at the helm, immediately tells himself to be careful of his actions. He doesn't want to see her scared again, and seeing as the last two instances had been his fault, Jack found that there was a very apparent pattern. So, as Sadie approaches him still with a smile on her face and no apprehension in her features, Jack silently promises himself that he won't do anything to hurt Sadie today, or any other day. Without a word, Sadie takes her place behind Jack on the barrel with a piece of paper in hand and a small stick of charcoal. Jack looks over his shoulder at her, smirking.

"You draw, love?"

Sadie looks up at him, and grins sweetly.

"Yes, Mr. Jack. You could use an immortalizing portrait for the history books."

At this, Jack tilts his head up like an arrogant upperclassman.

"Make sure you get my good side," he says pompously. Sadie giggles, and Jack turns back to his helm duty. Sadie tries to get remotely comfortable and places the charcoal to the yellowing paper.

"You know Jack," she says, the picture underway. Jack looks over his shoulder again.  
"Aye?"  
Sadie points at his figure, bemused.

"You should think about straightening yourself – your form is a little _off._"

Jack rolls his eyes, jutting one hip out.

"You can't stop my dashin' swagger, love."

"I could just cut your legs off."

Jack playfully shrieks and hides behind a box nearby, pointing a wary finger at the laughing girl.  
"You are gettin' no where _near _my legs!"

Sadie pouts.  
"Oh bugger then. I guess then you are no use to me," she says slyly. Jack stands up a little, intrigued.

"No use for _me?_ Now how is that possible?"  
Sadie stands next to the helm, putting the rope around it. Jack comes up and stands next to her, hands on his hips. Sadie looks at chuckling man curiously.

"What?"

Jack grins and pokes her in the chest.

"You, my dear, are flirting."

Sadie blushes madly, bringing her hands up and shaking them rapidly in denial.  
"Jack Sparrow, I do not _flirt!" _

"You do so, love."

Sadie looks down at her feet, shifting her weight from her left to her right. Looking up at Jack, Sadie suddenly gets an evil glint in her eye. Putting on her most appealing smile, she leans towards Jack and puts a loose arm around the small of his back, using her other hand to play with the beads in his hair. Sadie can feel Jack tense up beneath her hands.

"Am I flirting, Jack?" she asks silkily. Jack clears his throat nervously, clenching his hands at his sides to keep himself from touching her.  
_She's just gettin' ye back…_he says to himself as Sadie leans her head under his chin, breathing hotly onto the hollow of his neck. Jack closes his eyes and swallows hard, keeping his hands in check. Sadie's fingers suddenly begin to draw lazy patterns in the center of the pirate's back, applying varying pressures with her fingertips. She moves her mouth closer to his ear, also bringing her body closer to his. She glances up at Jack, smiling when she sees his closed eyes and tight-lipped frown. Sadie nods to herself and pulls away, causing Jack to release a breath he hadn't remembered holding. He opens his eyes and looks at Sadie, his pupils large and his lids heavy. Jack smiles weakly, putting his fist up to his mouth. Sadie puts a hand on the helm, looking out towards the prow. She smiles for a moment before moving back to her barrel, picking up her drawing again and proceeding. Jack regains his composure as quick as possible, turning back to the helm and tossing the rope off, trying to force down all temptations. He also tries to ignore Sadie's eyes on him, but the act is futile. Instead, he focuses his mind on the ocean instead of the girl, shaking his head and tilting his hat back.

--

Sadie sits quietly, only moving once or twice to find a better angle. Jack manages to ignore her for long enough to beat down his raging testosterone, but almost as soon as the blood stops rushing far south, Sadie appears by his side again, holding something out for him to see. Jack clears his throat conspicuously, taking it from her. His nervousness is quickly replaced by a certain awe of the picture in his hand. Jack peers closely at it, amazed by the striking resemblance and quality.  
"Well, I knew I was dashin', but _this-"_

Sadie swats his arm, rolling her eyes.  
"Jack, don't be so full of yourself," she remarks. Jack looks down at her and smiles, chuckling. He hands the picture back to Sadie.

"Keep it, love. The history books can bugger themselves. I want you to have that."

Sadie looks from Jack to the picture, and smiles to herself. She nods and holds in gently in her hand, looking up at him.  
"Thank you, Jack," she says quietly. A bell rings out, indicating mealtime. Jack puts the rope around the helm again, holding out his arm for Sadie to take. The young woman smiles and folds the drawing, tucking it between her dark blue dress and her black stay, putting her arm through Jack's and descending the stairs with him. Jack puts his head up again, and Sadie tries to sustain herself from laughing too loud.

The meal, and the day, passes otherwise uneventfully. Sadie kept near Jack most of it, unless she went to get food or some more sleep. Jack made sure of course that his crew treated her well, always keeping an eye on her if she wasn't close by. The young woman he had noticed didn't want to have much to do with his crew, save Gibbs and Ana Maria, who always seemed to be the most approachable.

Sadie didn't mind Jack's watchfulness, however. It was nice to have someone worried about her again. But even so, Sadie habitually remained close to Jack throughout the day and at meals, whether they were mingling or eating or steering, all the while her picture of him snugly hidden from everyone else's view.

--

Sadie retires to bed after the moon had reached its peak and her shadow was long. Inside her room, she removes her stay, her picture of Jack fluttering to the ground. Sadie stoops and retrieves it, taking a moment to stare. She shakes her head and tries to ignore the fluttering of her heart as she puts the drawing on her bedside table. Sadie peels off her dress and kicks it away, standing only in her thin white cotton shift. She wraps her arms around herself and walks over to the window, peering out into the moonlit night. She moves away from the window and over to her bed when she hears footsteps going towards Jack's cabin. Sadie sits on the bed, listening to Jack's heavy steps in the other cabin. Lying down, the young woman closes her eyes to sleep, but nothing comes to her. Her mind constantly goes back to listening to the pirate nearby. When Sadie hears Jack finally settle down, she gets out of bed and wraps a heavy shawl around her shoulders, moving towards her door. Opening it, Sadie looks out on deck and sees no one nearby. She leaves her cabin silently, tiptoeing over to the captain's. Glancing over her shoulder once, Sadie puts her hand on the door handle and begins to push it open. Sadie pauses and winces, her heart racing, when the door creaks. She waits a few moments before opening the door wider. She looks to the bed, but Jack is not there. Sadie stands in the middle of the room, looking into his study, but he's not there either. Damn her curiosity. Sadie goes to turn around and leave when the door is thrown shut. Sadie jumps as Jack appears from the shadows behind the door. Sadie flusters and stutters to make an excuse as quick as possible to avoid Jack's anger. Staring at the ground, Sadie fidgets with her hands. What had driven her to do this? The picture? Seeing Jack's charcoal eyes staring at her with such intensity that she could almost feel herself aching inside? Sadie glances up at Jack, who is still standing close to the wall. His hat, jacket, and even his shirt have been discarded, leaving him in his slacks hanging slightly low around his hips. In Jack's eyes there is a look that makes her heart skip beats at a time. When she doesn't look away, Jack begins to walk towards her slowly. Sadie's nervous stuttering die away as Jack comes closer, eyeing her.

"J-Jack…" she whispers. Jack stares down at her, and staring back, Sadie's fluttering heart turns to a kindling flame in the pit of her stomach, something she had not truly felt since that night with Dominic. Jack reaches out and removes her shawl from her shoulders and pulls her body hard against his in one swift move. Sadie gasps and reflexively puts her hands on his bare chest, one hand over his bullet wounds. Jack, with one arm around her waist and his other hand on the side of her neck, looks deep in her eyes and gives her a dark, fixed stare. Sadie swallows and looks back at him, moving her hands from his chest to his tense shoulders, slowly pulling him closer. Jack suddenly glares and pulls her tight against him, nearly lifting her off the ground, causing Sadie to put her arms around his neck. Jack pauses, looking into Sadie's bright eyes. Breathing hard, he growls quietly,

"Don't you dare try and get away now, love. I won't let you."

Sadie shakes her head, the fire in her stomach still strong.

"No, Jack…I won't."

Jack looks down at the young woman's parted lips. With one last glance at her, Jack moves down and closes his eyes, kissing Sadie passionately. Sadie shuts her eyes and moves her hands to Jack's back, placing her palms on her bare shoulder blades. Jack lets out a quiet groan, kissing her deeper. Sadie feels shivers go down her spine and finds herself responding to Jack's heated kiss. As he begins to search her mouth with his tongue, Jack moves towards the bed, their lips becoming more frantic and heated against each other. Sadie hits the footboard and Jack brings his hands beneath her knees, pulling her legs up around his waist and walking around to sit on the bed. Sitting on his lap, Sadie puts her hands in Jack's hair, arching when he slides his hands down her back and bringing them under her thighs. She tilts her head back when Jack moves his lips to the small dip at the bottom of her neck, his fingers moving up her legs, pulling her shift up with them. Sadie suddenly pauses, Jack remaining unbeknownst as he moves his lips back up her neck. Sadie blinks a few times, gasping when she feels a draft of air around her upper thighs.

"Jack," she whispers, putting her hands on his shoulders. He doesn't hear her, and instead kisses her again. Sadie sighs against his lips, wanting more. But she forces herself out of the kiss.

"Jack, stop," she says. Jack's hands pause, and he leans back to look at her. Panting and blinking, Jack puts a tender hand on Sadie's cheek. Cupping her face in his palms, Jack rests his brow against hers and closes his eyes, trying to catch his breath. Sadie smiles, massaging the base of his skull as his breath begins to even out. Jack pulls her shift back down to her knees, leaning his brown on her shoulder. Sadie smiles again and copies him, wrapping her arms around his back. Both of them breathing steadily, they let the silence wrap around them, content to rest in each other's arms for a moment. Leaving a small kiss on the side of her neck, Jack without a word lifts Sadie up in his arms and carries her out of the cabin and out into the night, pausing a moment to enjoy the cool, still air.

---

Well, there you go! KISSY KISSY! Hehe…


	14. Demolition

WOOOWWWWWWW! You guys ROCK! SERIOUSLY! That's the most feedback I've ever gotten in one chapter! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! –bows- But I do apologize because the next 2 chapters are short…but they lead up to something GREAT! –wink-

"_Slowly breaking through the daylight." _

Coldplay

---

**G**ibbs pauses in step when he hears a door shut nearby, knowing it full well to be Jack's. Unsure of whether or not his captain is in good spirits, the portly older man steps aside when he hears Jack approaching.

"Mornin', Captain," Gibbs mutters, nodding his head. Jack pauses and turns to the older man, grins and raises his hands to the skies.

"Aye, that it is, mate!" He cries. Gibbs is a little startled if not perplexed by his captain's outburst of happiness as he stares dumbfounded at his retreating form. Shaking his head, Gibbs walks off towards the galley where less confusion awaits.

Sadie appears from her bedroom later that day, the sun nearly peaking at noon. Stretching her arms above her head, Sadie almost wonders why she had slept so well. It doesn't take long for her to remember. She walks across the deck towards the leaning figure of Jack, quietly coming up from behind. As the captain continues to stare out, the young woman smiles and reaches up, massaging his already relaxed shoulders. Jack starts, but calms immediately after, leaning into Sadie's touch.

"How'd you sleep, love?" He asks in a quiet, blissful groan.

"Very well, Jack, thank you," Sadie, replies cheerfully. Jack nods and continues to steer, his mind hardly on the helm at all. The only real reason he stands at the helm gripping the stems of it is because of the temptation of having Sadie standing right there behind him. A few minutes later, Sadie lets go of Jack and walks over to the railing encircling the helm, staring out onto the horizon. When she notices Jack not making any moves, Sadie walks towards the prow of _The Pearl, _putting her hands on the wooden railing and leaning out to let the sea breeze whip through her hair. Sadie closes her eyes and smiles a little, humming gently to herself. She was less shaken by her kiss with Jack then she thought she would be. In fact, Sadie could almost find herself describing the feeling as happy. She knew in her mind that many people would find it strange that someone she knew at such a young age would become the infamous Jack Sparrow, for one, and that she would one day end up _kissing _him like she did.

Sadie's musings are interrupted by the sound of footsteps quickly approaching. Before she can fully react, someone grabs her by the wrist.

"_C'mere,"_ Jack growls, pulling Sadie to him. Sadie would have said something, had her mouth not suddenly become incredibly preoccupied. Jack holds Sadie's arms gently but firmly, kissing her wantonly. He had had enough of standing there watching her looking so damn beautiful and doing nothing about it. Thankfully, Sadie takes his kiss willingly – in fact, to Jack's delight, she was responding and kissing him back. With the wind whipping around them, Sadie pulls away and smiles up at Jack, the bottom of her dress rippling around their feet. Jack weaves his fingers into her hair, smiling a little himself.

"I need you to slap me if I try something like that again."

Confused, Sadie asks,  
"What do you mean, Jack?"

"For one, I don't want you to get the wrong idea…_ever. _And second, I can't leave the helm unattended for too long or else we run aground."

Sadie grins, leaning into his touch.

"Alright, Jack. I can do that."

Jack grins foolishly, unable to keep his eyes off of her. Something about the long blonde hair and doe blue eyes made him weak in the knees. It was the same with Lizzy the year before, but she was too high maintenance and already in puppy-love with the eunuch. But his thoughts of that woman are dashed when Sadie puts her hand on his wrist, causing him to jump slightly. Jack chuckles and clasps her hand in his, leading her back over to the helm. He wraps his arm around her and pulls her against him, Sadie reflexively putting a hand on his chest to steady herself, her head resting against his shoulder. Sadie watches, intrigued, as Jack puts a hand on the helm, turning the wheel gently. The young woman looks up, admirably staring at him. Casually, she takes on of his strands of beads in her fingers, tugging on it gently. Jack looks down at her and smiles, kissing her brow fondly. Sadie is proud of herself that she released her fears of Jack, breaking down the first walls. She knows she can always trust him, no matter what her devil conscience tells her. If anything, Jack is the one man she knows she can trust completely.

Jack removes his compass from his belt, flicking open the top expertly and staring down at it for a moment. After a few moments he nods and moves the helm again, leaning with it a little. Sadie giggles as Jack groans like the ship beneath their feet. Jack laughs with her, settling the wheel into place and putting the worn rope around it once more. He leads Sadie away towards the galley, finally beginning his _extravagant _tale of the curse of the Black Pearl.

Sadie awakes to a loud shout of 'land, ho!' and the scurry of feet everywhere around her. Rubbing her brow, Sadie slides out of bed and pulls a robe over her shoulders, moving towards the door. Opening it, she looks around for Jack to see him standing at the helm, shouting and waving his arms around, which she had quickly learned was customary of him at any given moment. Glancing over, Sadie nearly gasps when she sees a fast approaching bay, teeming with people and small boats. The pirates begin to weigh anchor, while Jack orders men over to the long boats. Sadie disappears back inside her own cabin, opening her bag and quickly changing into a simple white dress, much akin to a shift. After closing her bag, she goes to her door and opens it, jumping to see Jack already there, hand raised to knock. He pauses, grinning suddenly.

"Mornin', love!" He says, holding his hand out. "We're headin' for land, and I think you'll enjoy it."

"Where are we?" She asks, taking his hand and letting herself be led towards the long boats. Jack looks over his shoulder and smiles, grabbing his coat off of the deck and putting it on quickly. He steps into the boat and helps Sadie in after, putting her close to him as the boat is lowered into the calm waters.

Sadie nudges Jack again.  
"Jack, where are we?"  
The pirate smiles, pointing out towards the small, busy docks.

"Port Royal," he says, smirking a little. Sadie panics.  
"Jack! I thought you weren't going to get rid of me!"

Jack laughs, putting a warm palm to her cheek.

"Hardly! We're just visiting some friends of mine."

Sadie relaxes, and Jack removes his hand, using it to continue rowing towards land. It had been far too long for Sadie since she had last set foot on land. Excitedly, she gazes at the approaching docks, grasping Jack's hand and smiling candidly to herself. Jack glances at the young woman, grinning devilishly.

---

**Heheheheheh! Enjoy my lovelies! **


	15. Mirror

**Well ladies, here it is! Chapter 15, 6 pages with one _lovely _surprise! –Wink- **

"Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night."

Romeo Montague

---

**"E**rm, William?" Elizabeth calls, staring out the window, the drapes pulled back in her fingers. William comes up behind her and wraps an arm around her hips and looks out the window with her. Will groans and buries his face in the crook of her neck and shoulder.

"Sparrow, that damnable man. He should be sure he won't be taking us on another escapade again any time soon."

Elizabeth smiles, moving away from Will's hold and opening their front door. Jack, with Sadie on his arm, can be seen a way down the road, approaching the house at a leisurely pace. Elizabeth waves, and the sauntering pirate waves back. William joins his wife at the door, watching anxiously as the seafarer makes his way towards them, the young woman with him going silent.

"Good mister Turner!" Jack calls, pulling the woman closer to him. William quickly notices her discomfort as they come face to face and they make eye contact. Elizabeth leaves his side to give Jack a friendly embrace, the young woman at his side stepping away out of respect. William goes to greet her, holding out his hand for her to take, but she gasps and jumps back over to Jack, hiding behind his arm. William stands there, hand extended, baffled.

_Well that's new, _he thinks.

Jack smiles and pulls Sadie back into view, putting a comforting hand on the back of her neck.  
"William…Lizzie," he says a little too fondly to the eunuch's wife, causing William to grab her to him, "This is Sattelle de Pearl. She's an old…" he pauses, glancing at the young woman with a smirk only Will knew, "_Friend." _

Sadie gives him a quick glare, but nods to the couple in agreement. Jack beckons Will closer with a ringed index finger, and the younger man leans forward.  
"She has an iffy past with men, savvy? Be best not to force her to warm up to you."

William nods and Jack turns his attentions back to Sadie, standing silently at his side like a prize porcelain doll. Elizabeth manages to extract a hello from the young woman before turning to Jack.  
"So, Jack, what brings you back to Port Royal?"  
Jack shrugs, smiling deviously.

"No reason, really. Visit the two of you, taunt Norrington a tad…the usual."

William chuckles in spite of himself.  
"So I suppose that means-"

"To be sure! Sadie and I are goin' to go find us rooms. Dinner's at eight? We'll be here," Jack says in one steady breath, not giving the married couple time to interject. Jack and Sadie leave, abandoning two flabbergasted people behind them. Sadie is led up the stairs, her hand in his. Jack opens a few doors, looking for guest rooms, but only manages to find one far down a hallway, as the other rooms were clearly William and Elizabeth's own. Sadie gazes in awe of the home as they walk down a ways towards the guest room, admiring the finery of all of it. Jack opens the door and motions grandly for Sadie to go inside. She smiles and obeys, Jack closing the door behind them. The young woman gawks again.

"It's so beautiful!" She cries out softly, twirling around in place. Jack smirks as he goes forward and grabs her, the two of them stumbling onto the bed laughing. Sadie leans up on one elbow, looking down at Jack lying on the now mussed bed. She reaches a hand forward and traces her fingers across the red headscarf, her…_their _silver and onyx ring shining in the afternoon sunlight. Jack grabs her wrist and kisses her palm, his bottomless eyes shining back into Sadie's cerulean gaze. Sadie lets out a sigh and leans down, kissing Jack softly, her long hair creating a veil around their heads. Jack lets out a deep sigh, putting a hand on the back of her neck and pulling her lips harder against his. With catlike ease he flips Sadie onto her back and takes control. Casually, he moves her hair behind her head, pulling away from her. Sadie looks up at him, reaching up and tugging gently on his braided beard. Jack glances down at her and smiles, chuckling and leaning his head down to rest on her shoulder.

"I could probably die right now and be happy with it," he mutters, making lazy massaging patterns on her stomach. Sadie grins, massaging his scalp in return. Jack begins to leave a gentle trail of kisses from her shoulder to her lips, keeping his dark eyes closed. The young woman beneath him sighs, arching her head back as the man makes his way back down her throat towards the curves of her chest…

"Jack, I was wondering if – oh."

William is cut short when Jack looks over his shoulder, giving him a glare that could literally make him a eunuch. Will glances at the panting woman beneath Jack's rigid (but still clothed) frame, and he flusters.   
"I-I'll be outside…"

Closing the door, William releases a held breath and closes his eyes. He was going to get his due _much _sooner than later.

--

Jack, fuming slightly, turns back to Sadie who looks up at him with minimally hazy eyes. Jack calms and leans down again, kissing the girl lightly.

"I'll be back, love. Get some rest."

Nodding, Sadie lets Jack pull the sheets over her body as she tucks her head between pillows. Jack slides off the bed, smiling for a moment before turning towards the door, glaring at it evilly. The whelp was going to pay, and pay dearly.

--

William taps his foot impatiently, waiting for Jack to come to him and give him what for. Perhaps, more than likely, he finds himself thinking that he's tapping his foot out of sheer nervousness. When he hears heavy but quick steps approaching, William turns the corner, coming face to face with an angry pirate.  
"Just old friends, eh Jack?"  
Jack glares at him foully, shoving him against a wall and holding his arm up against his neck. William's blood goes cold as Jack stares him down angrily.  
"You don't know a _damn _thing, whelp. This is nothin' like you and Lizzie."

William nods quickly, his palms going sweaty and his heart beginning to race. He had never seen Jack quite as angry over such a thing before.  
"I know that, Jack!"

The pirate glares at him a moment longer, fuming. With a huff, Jack lets Will go, turning his back on him and stomping away. William begins to breath again, unnerved by Jack's anger. Whether or not he deserved that, he knew that there was reason behind that furious, fiery gaze and shining eyes. Lizzie appears at the top of the stairs, and she gasps.  
"Will, what happened?"

The young man chuckles, stepping forward and kissing his wife fondly, putting an arm around her and leading her towards the veranda nearby.

"I think our silly pirate friend cares more about his guest than he wants us to think."

--

Jack opens the door to the guest room quietly, poking his head in to see Sadie fast asleep on the bed. He smiles and steps inside, shutting the door behind him. Casting off his hat, coat and boots, Jack climbs into bed and turns Sadie around to face him, bringing her in close and closing his eyes. Despite it being early, with birds still singing just outside the window, Jack can feel sleep coming on quickly, and he holds the girl tighter, resting his head under hers. Day soon becomes night for the man as he shuts off his mind and breathes in Sadie's scent, letting the quiet beat of her heart lullaby him to perfect slumbers.

A faint, drawling utter of her name draws Sadie from sleep, her eyes fluttering open. She smiles seeing Jack leaning over her, whispering her name and braiding bits of her hair. Sadie sits up in bed and grins at him tiredly, rubbing her eyes.

"What time is it?" she asks, feeling her hair. Jack had managed to braid hold of her head, and it felt rather foolish. Jack grins and sits closer to her, pointing out the window.

"It's nearly time to make rounds to the taverns."  
Sadie goes a little pale, staring at Jack fearfully. Jack smiles and puts a finger under her chin, bringing her face closer to his, enough for her to be able to smell the scent of rum and ocean in his breath and hair.

"I was thinkin' of doing something else tonight," he whispers, his gravelly voice going straight into the pit of Sadie's stomach. Sadie's fear quickly diminishes as Jack pulls her in for a kiss, one softer than most. She smiles and leans her head on Jack's shoulder.  
"What did you have in mind?"  
Jack chuckles to himself, knowing the question should be more along the lines of _who _and not _what. _But instead, he grins and lifts Sadie out of bed quickly, causing her to shriek.

"Jack, put me down!" she whispers urgently, suspecting their hosts to already be abed. Jack just smiles and leads her out of the room, Sadie glaring up at him. He opens a door and as planned a few hours before, there stands Elizabeth with a long, black dress in hand. Sadie looks around and gasps.

"Jack, just _what _are you planning!"

Jack puts Sadie onto her feet and leaves a gentle kiss on the side of her neck before stepping out of the room. Elizabeth smiles as Sadie huffs.

"That man is impossible," she mutters. Elizabeth nods, taking Sadie's hand and dragging her over to a long mirror. She puts the dress against Sadie's front, giggling a little. The dress is more like a black velvet shift, much akin to what Elizabeth wore, with a large scoop neck, gathers on the shoulders and sleeves only reaching to the elbows. Sadie blushes when she notices a long cut in the skirt of the dress, going from the ground to high up on her thigh. Noticing the girl's shocked face, Elizabeth sustains her laugh. Jack had gotten the dress and made some…adjustments…on his own time. Sadie takes the dress and ducks behind a changing screen. She undresses and puts on the 'dress,' feeling incredibly indecent once again. Peeking around the screen, Elizabeth grins and motions for her to show herself. Rolling her eyes, Sadie steps out and fidgets with the low neck hem. The other woman grins and brings out a square black box from behind her back. She hands it to Sadie giddily.

"This is from Jack," she says, anxiously rocking back and forth on her feet. Sadie opens the box and gasps when the candle light catches on many strands of black pearls. Sadie freezes, touching the necklace gently.

"When did he-?"

"He said he got it off of the ship."

Sadie removes the pearls from the bed of black silk, handing the box back to Elizabeth. Turning to look in the mirror, she clasps the necklace around her neck, pulling her hair out from under it. Delicately, as if afraid it might fall and break any moment, Sadie touches the pearls, blinking dumbly. Lost in her own world, she does not notice Elizabeth sneak out of the room.

Closing the door, Elizabeth turns and smiles, winking at Jack.  
"I think she likes it," she whispers, walking past him towards her own room and her own man. Jack smirks triumphantly and goes to the door, turning the handle quietly and pushing it open. Swathed in a soft orange glow, Sadie stands in the middle of the room, gaping at herself. Jack hides in the shadows for a moment, taking in the look of her long, milky leg unleashed from under the dress, her back completely open to his hungry gaze. Before losing himself, Jack clears his throat, and Sadie twirls around, eyes wide.  
"Jack!" she gasps, tucking her leg under her dress. Jack grins and holds out his hand, winking at the young woman. Sadie moves over and takes his hand, glancing at him nervously. Comfortingly, Jack leans down and kisses her, taking a moment to admire his favorite strands of black pearls settled nicely around her long white neck. Pulling away, Jack smiles and leads Sadie out of the room and down a flight of stairs, into a candlelit dining room with only two chairs at the table.

"I lied," Jack whispers behind her, causing a shiver to run down the length of her spine, "It's about time to tuck in."

Sadie holds back a sigh as Jack kisses the side of her neck again before leading her over to the table and pulling out a chair for her to sit in. She sits down, and Jack disappears for a moment, Sadie bringing her bare leg under the dress. Jack appears and produces a platter of hot food, setting it before her before going away again. He quickly returns with two large wine glasses and a dusty bottle of merlot. Sitting down at the head of the table with Sadie close on his right, Jack pours wine and begins to serve the young woman.  
"I've always loved French food," Jack states as he immediately begins to eat. Sadie follows suit, chewing quietly and slowly. Jack lifts his glass and nudges the girl to do the same, Sadie looking at her glass warily. Jack leans forward, swirling the wine in his own glass with a devilish look in his eye. Sadie looks at him, smiling weakly.

"I don't think I should drink."

Jack tisks, smirking at the young woman.  
"Now love, you can't be the only one here without fine French wine in their system."

Sadie glances at her full glass again, lifting her fork instead.  
"Sadie," Jack says quietly, his face very close to hers, "Look at me."

Looking up from her food picking, Sadie locks eyes with Jack and drops her fork onto her plate with a clatter when she feels his coarse hand on her bare thigh which had come out from under the dress unbeknownst to her. Jack takes Sadie's full wine glass and takes a small sip, sliding his hand farther and not breaking eye contact. Taking advantage of her parted lips, Jack takes a mouthful of the fine wine and dives into an open mouthed kiss. Sadie doesn't have time to react before the fluids rush past her tongue and trickle down her throat. After the wine is gone, Jack continues to kiss her as his hand moves down to her inner thigh. Sadie gasps again, releasing their kiss. Jack takes the moment to take another mouthful of wine, kissing Sadie again. She lets the liquid settle in her mouth for a moment, moaning quietly as the tingle of it and Jack's tongue create a fire deep in her core. After the wine has gone down her throat, Sadie puts a hand in Jack's hair, unable to stop a louder moan escaping from the back of her throat. Jack chuckles and pulls away, leaving Sadie panting for breath.  
"The drink," she breathes, catching Jack's gaze, "Is not half as delicious as the mouth that serves it."

Jack kisses her again, tugging gently at her dress. Sadie pulls away again, staring him in the eye.  
"Jack…"

With hazy eyes, Jack brings up her hand and lays his lips on the inside of her wrist. Without a word, he fixes Sadie with a stare that turns her spine to an akin state to the wine she just drank, causing her to sigh and lean forward into another kiss. Jack puts an arm around her back and sits up straight, Sadie following suit. Without separating their heated, passionate kiss, Jack repeats his actions from the few nights before, bringing his hands under Sadie's knees and wrapping her long legs around his hips. Sadie puts her arms around his neck and closes her eyes again, letting Jack walk away from the table and back up the stairs, back towards their room.  
"Sattelle," Jack whispers, pulling away before opening the door. Sadie opens her eyes at the sound of her real name rolling off of Jack's tongue, looking at him. Jack grips her tighter and kisses her once softly.  
"I want you to trust me."

Sadie nods, putting her hands on the red bandana and kissing the ring he gave her so many years ago.  
"I do Jack…I do."

Jack turns and opens the door, Sadie leaning down and nuzzling the side of his neck affectionately. Stepping inside the room, Jack shuts the door and tilts his head to kiss Sadie again, struggling with his effects. Finally, he sets her on her feet and smiles, surprised when she reaches forward and begins to undo his belts. She takes off the belt slung across his shoulders, bringing her hand down again to rest against his chest, feeling his racing heart beat beneath her fingertips. Sadie moves her lips to the hollow of Jack's neck, her lashes ticking his skin. Jack pulls away her bangs and presses his lips against her brow, holding her back a little. Sadie looks up at him.  
"Jack?"  
He smiles, holding a palm against her cheek.

"I want you to forget everything you learned, Sadie. Forget all of it," he whispers, kissing her softly. He didn't want _her _to bed _him, he _wanted to make love to _her. _Sadie sighs and goes lax in Jack's arms, obeying his request. She lets herself be led towards the bed, relaxing her shoulders as Jack slips the dress past them a little, leaning his head back as he makes a trail of light kisses from her lips to the slightly exposed dip of her breasts. As Sadie lies on the bed, still unmade from the few hours before, she watches as Jack pulls away from her and pulls his shirt over his head. Sadie's breath catches upon seeing his scars and tattoos, awed by them. Quietly, Jack lets the shirt fall to the floor and sits on the bed, leaning over and kissing the young woman's collar, his hand lifting her dress higher past her slightly bent knees. Sadie holds her hands above her head as Jack peels the dress over it, placing his lips everywhere he can as her soft white skin appears before his starved eyes. Now in nothing and lying openly on the soft bed, Sadie watches again, her eyes hazy with desire, as Jack moves away reluctantly from her and steps out of his trousers, never taking his own eyes off of her own body. Sadie draws her knees up, a strong blush rising to her cheeks upon seeing Jack's…extremity, rising half way towards his stomach. Jack climbs onto the bed and puts a soft hand on Sadie's knee, pulling it to the side and raising his own body over hers. She pushes herself up on her elbows and kisses Jack slowly, shaking in her nervousness. As Jack eases her back onto the covers of the bed, Sadie closes her eyes and waits as he moves between her legs, letting the feel of his hands roaming over her body and his lips on her neck relax her.

Sadie never before felt so overcome by one man, by his body or by the feelings he gave her with each touch of his hands and every thrust of his hips. Sadie could nearly drown in Jack's kisses and the sensations of him deep within her. She lost all thought and comprehension with every gasp and moan passing from their lips, and the idea of reality a complete myth as their bodies rocked together, shrouded by darkness and spotlighted by the light of the full moon.

Jack is beside himself, unable to keep his hands from Sadie's skin, touching places that makes the young woman beneath him shudder and writhe. To Jack, there is no woman he would rather have than Sadie, gasping and bucking beneath his own sweating body. His mind is permeated by the sight of her smooth skin glowing by the light of the moon. To see her long pale hair surrounding her head like a halo, her bangs sticking to her brow with sweat, is almost as beautiful as the sound of her voice whispering his name through parted lips. There are moments when all he can do is watch Sadie whimper and tremble, wrapping her legs tighter around his waist and gripping the sheets for dear life as her back lifts from the bed in release, completely forgetting his own needs. The only things Jack can wrap his mind around are the sounds issuing past Sadie's red-bruised lips and the feeling of her flesh around him. For Jack and Sadie, no terrible pasts or ship-less sorrows could bring their minds back from the bliss that only the other could give.

---

**HOLY BUGGER…7 PAGES! I hope you're all happy! Hehehe…Love, Rachel**


	16. Audacity

Well hello ladies! Sorry it's been so long! … so long being only what, 6 days? Lol. Any who! I must say I am slightly surprised by the fact that this last chapter didn't get more reviews! But I'm up to 145, and for that, I thank you ALL! I couldn't be happier about it! Much thanks to everyone!

And don't worry! Plot twists will be making their way in soon! Hehehehehe.

"_Sure I know you'd like to have me talk about my future, and a million words or so to fill you in about my past…but for now, let me say 'I love you.'" _

Jamie Cullum – But For Now

---

**S**adie awakes in the middle of the night, naked and pressed against a warm, slender body. Slowly, she adjusts her eyes to the dim light coming from the waxing dawn, sitting up in bed and looking down at Jack's sheen, lax body, scantily covered by a thin white sheet draped over his narrow hips. Sadie tries to tear her gaze away, but instead finds herself reaching out to gently touch the darkened skin of Jack's waist. The man jerks but does not wake, and Sadie pulls her hand away, glancing nervously at Jack's face. Seeing his eyes closed, she sighs, smiling slightly when she sees the old red bandana still securely tied around his head, in the same place as when he first put it on. Jack's kohl lined eyes are shut, his long dark eyelashes creating thin shadows across his high cheekbones. Sadie marvels at how the man before her is the same as the one who rescued her. She doesn't necessarily miss the old Jack – people change, and Sadie knew it.

What Sadie couldn't shake her mind off of was what had transpired between the two of them that night was something that had haunted her dreams since her monthlies began. The more she tried to not think of it, the stronger the images became. For a young girl growing up alone, it was difficult, not understanding the things she felt. Over the course of her ten years away from Jack, Sadie tried to fall in love, or even like other boys and young men, but each time she thought she did, she felt suddenly guilty.

But back then; Sadie couldn't place the guilt she felt. Now, as she looks the man beside her up and down, breathing in and out in a content sleep, Sadie's mind begins to realize the truth. She nods her head and lies back down, putting one of Jack's tattooed arms around her waist and closing her eyes, leaving a soft kiss on his chest before falling asleep.

--

Elizabeth sits patiently at her window seat in the lounge room, waiting for her husband and their guests to wake. She and Will had been sure to avoid the main house the night before, taking instead the guest house nearby. Despite William's slight thick headedness, they both knew that when Jack asked to have dinner alone with his 'friend' and was caught doing things that was more than just 'friendly,' there was more to the story than the pirate was letting up, and that it would be best not to get in his wooing ways. The moment Elizabeth saw young Sadie, and the moment she saw her look at Jack, Elizabeth could easily see the stars in both of their eyes.

William walks in on Elizabeth a few moments later, yawning and stretching his arms above his head.

"Good morning, beautiful," he whispers, kissing her neck gently before sitting down with his wife and staring out the window with her. "Do you think they-?"

Elizabeth nods, smiling to herself.  
"I'm almost certain."

--

Jack opens his eyes slowly, the sun from outside drowning the room in light. Sitting up, he looks down to his right when he feels softness beneath his fingertips. Sadie's sleeping face shines in the sun's glow, her long lashes gracing her cheekbones delicately. Her long hair lays askew around her head, tendrils of it interweaved in Jack's long fingers. Slowly, he leans down and graces his lips against her brow, smiling a little.

"Sa-a-die…wake up, love."

The young woman flinches and opens her opalescent blue eyes wearily, letting out a muffled, groggy moan at the sight of the sun.

"Jack?" She whispers, putting her hand over Jack's on her cheek. Jack smiles and slides back down under the sheets, pressing against her with an arm around her waist.  
"How are you, love?" He asks, kissing her lightly and tucking her hair behind an ear. Sadie closes her eyes, breathing in slowly.

"I'm wonderful."

Jack smiles slyly, moving his lips down to the hollow of the woman's neck.

"Jack," Sadie breathes, tilting her head back, "We should go see your friends…"

"They can wait," he replies huskily, tonguing his way down towards her breasts.

"Jack, no I-I'm tired…" Sadie whimpers without conviction. Jack chuckles and gropes her, causing the young woman to gasp.  
"If I'd say so myself, I'd say you're very, _very _awake, love."

--

William smiles to himself when he hears the guest room door close above his head and two pairs of feet trampling down the hall. Elizabeth appears by his side, smiling just as profusely as he. As Jack and Sadie appear at the foot of the stairs, Jack wittily asking "Why are you smiling? Commodore die without warning me?" the young woman at his side is blushing slightly and Elizabeth goes forward, ignoring the pirate's question and dragging Sadie into the dining room where breakfast awaits them all. Sadie had almost forgotten how good it was; still a little disappointed that she hadn't been able to enjoy it more the night before. Jack takes a seat next to Sadie and smiles at his hosts, taking the girls hand in his and hiding it under the table. Will and Jack make conversation throughout the meal, Sadie remaining quiet and Elizabeth occasionally butting in to make her own points at random points in discussion. When the meal finishes, Jack finally releases Sadie's hand to allow her to assist Elizabeth in clearing the dishes and bringing them to the kitchen.

Once inside the small room, Elizabeth puts the china on a counter by the washbasin and turns to Sadie, putting her hands on her hips, grinning at her.

"How is he?"  
Sadie's breath hitches, and she looks at Elizabeth with disbelieving, gawking eyes.

"I beg pardon?"  
Elizabeth takes Sadie's hand and leads her toward a back pavilion, away from the eyes and ears of the men.  
"I know what that sounds like, and no, I do not have a 'thing' for Jack Sparrow," Elizabeth explains, "It's purely feminine curiosity. And I like you, Sadie – I don't want to see you getting hurt."

Sadie takes it all in and nods, sitting on a bench nearby. Elizabeth does the same, waiting patiently as her younger friend looks out to the horizon, becoming momentarily lost in her own world.  
"He…" she begins, looking down at the lush grass beneath her feet, "He's surprisingly gentle. He's very aware of my feelings, and me, only doing things that I want or allow him. To be honest, however?" Sadie adds, looking over at the giggling woman, held in rapt attention, "I'm surprised he even…" Sadie flusters, smiling a little and putting a palm to her red face. Elizabeth pouts and whines, bouncing up and down on the bench.

"Tell me!"  
Sadie opens her mouth again, her cheeks still glowing.

"I'm surprised he even fit!"

Elizabeth pauses, and a mortified Sadie buries her face in her hands. Suddenly, the woman at her side bursts into laughter, causing Sadie to jump. She begins to giggle herself, soon and quickly joining Elizabeth in the hysterics.

"And just what are you two guffawing about, pray?"

Sadie whips her head around to see Jack standing nearby, arms folded. Elizabeth sees him and only laughs harder.

--

A knock on the door startles Sadie from her quiet reading in the Turner's library, and she bids whomever it is in. William appears in the doorway, and Sadie feels herself twitch as he approaches. _Nonsense, _she tells herself. As soon as she sees his kind gaze and boyish smile, she relaxes and rises to greet him.

"Hello, Will!"  
"Good afternoon, Miss de Pearl. How are you?" William asks politely. After what Jack had said to him about Sadie, he decided to try and be as gentlemanly as possible to make her feel safe. Surprisingly, Sadie grins and shakes her head, putting her hand on his.  
"Please, Will – call me Sadie. I'm doing very well!"  
William raises a brow at the girl's sudden change in demeanor, but pushes it out of his mind.  
"Jack asked me to find you – he says the needs you in the washroom by your bedroom."

Sadie blushes profusely and nods, thanking William and brushing past him to go up to Jack.

"Ah, there you are, love. Was wondering where you'd gone off to."

Sadie averts her eyes from Jack's wet, naked body in the washtub as she sits behind him and begins massaging soap into his hair. She began to panic when she didn't see Jack's bandana on his head, but relaxed upon seeing it laying with all of his other clothes nearby.

Jack groans and leans into Sadie's fingers, tilting his head over the edge of the tub slightly. Sadie smiles and leans over, giving Jack the pleasure of an upside-down kiss. He smiles and puts a hand up to Sadie's cheek, giving her one more lingering kiss.

"You have a bath after me, love. We're going to a party tonight."

Sadie pauses.  
"For what?"  
"Just for fun. I'm taking you to see as many sights as Port Royal has to offer."  
Sadie smiles and lets go of Jack's head, allowing him to dunk his hair beneath the water. In doing so, his hips jut out, causing Sadie to blush furiously and cross her legs, trying to ignore the fire spreading from her stomach to her core. Jack emerges again, turning to look at a visibly flustered Sadie. He notices her crossed legs and avoidant eyes, a look he remembers from the night before. Jack glances down at his third leg hidden beneath the water and chuckles to himself, leaning his head back on the rim of the tub once more.  
A blessed man was what Jack would call himself.

---

**There you are, ladies! I hope you enjoy! More to come soon! **


	17. Inebriation

**My goodness! I want to give a special thanks to DefyGravity9 for such an awesome review, and for putting in so much of her time to read everything so far! And thank you's go to everyone for making this story such a success so far! Don't worry, plot twists show up VERY soon…as in the next chapter…so maybe a good number of reviews and I'll update really quickly? Ah, the power of being the writer…Kidding! I just want everyone to enjoy the story as it comes! **

"_She says 'wake up, it's no use pretending.' I'll keep stealing, breathing her."_

Iron & Wine – Naked as We Came

---

**"J**ack, I can't wear that!"

"And why ever not?"

Sadie stands gawking at the burnt orange dress that Jack holds in his hands, dumbfounded. The dress, fit for a well-to-do Englishwoman, shines with the essences of fine silk and gold embroidery. With Jack standing there in a new dress suit, it's hard to resist wearing the gown in order to look good by his side. Jack grins at Sadie and she nods, grimacing to herself when he brings out a corset and drapes the dress over a chair nearby, walking over to her and wrapping the foul thing around her, telling her to turn around and grasp the curtains as he ties the laces. As Jack nears the top of the kindly tied contraption, he leans down and kisses the nape of Sadie's neck, pulling her hair aside.

"You'll have to forgive me, love…it'll be hard for me to keep my hands off of you," Jack growls ruggedly, caressing the sides of Sadie's neck with his bronzed hands, burying his face in her hair. Sadie grins and turns her head, catching Jack's gaze for a moment before kissing him.

"I look forward to it," she whispers, giggling when Jack tenses up and growls, pulling her against him and dragging her across the room to the bed, dropping her onto the mattress and climbing on top of her.

"Jack!" Sadie gasps from laughter, the corset, although loosely tied, giving her shortness of breath. Jack goes to untie the damnable thing, but Sadie stops him.

"Later, Jack. I promise."

The pirate stares down at her for a moment, admiring the blush on her cheeks and the sparkling look in her eyes. With a chuckle, Jack groans and leans over her, sighing. Sadie pushes him off with a smile and with slight difficulty gets her hand out of Jack's grasp as she slides off the bed, wandering over to the beautiful dress lying on the chair. Carefully, Sadie gets into it and turns around to see Jack on the bed, leaning on one elbow and eyeing her hungrily. Sadie glares and puts her hands on her narrowed hips, tapping her foot.

"Jack, do you mind? I need help with this thing."

Jack jumps off the bed in excitement, beaming and rushing over to Sadie's side. He quickly does up the back of the dress. After, Jack moves Sadie's hair over one shoulder and embraces her from behind, resting his cheek on her bare shoulder. Humming softly a little dance tune, he waltzes Sadie out the door, a broad smile upon both their faces.

--

"Jack! Good to see you again mate!"

A tall, grandly dressed man appears in the doorway of the house that Sadie, Jack, William and Elizabeth arrive at, located near the cliffs of Port Royal – out of the sight of the Navy and from scrutinizing eyes. The thickly bearded man beckons the group inside where the sounds of merriment and festivities are easily noticed. Jack greets his tall 'friend' quickly and takes Sadie's hand, pulling her further inside the house. While it isn't as nice as their hosts, looking more like an overgrown tavern than anything, the home nonetheless is well lit and comfortable to Sadie. The guests they meet and pass by are well dressed but hardly high-class, dancing and singing and drinking with one another. When Jack removes his coat and hands it to a young servant boy, many eyes turn to look at him, and then at the young woman clinging to his arm in nervousness.

Jack greets a few individuals before taking Sadie's hand and leading her out among the dancers, unconscious to their pushing as she gets shoved closer and closer against Jack, who smiles down at her, putting a hand on her back and beginning to move.

"Just let loose and enjoy yourself, love!" He shouts above the noise, causing Sadie to laugh. Without hindrance, she throws herself into the dance, occasionally switching partners with William and Elizabeth nearby.

Sadie had never heard or seen such a party before, where guests dress in finery but drink like…well, pirates. But, the young woman can't complain as Jack dances with her, occasionally nodding his head towards the back door to which she quickly protests against. Although her dress is heavy and the room is hot, Sadie allows herself to enjoy the energy and the sheer aspect of gaiety surging throughout the room.

--

A few hours later, an open-shirted Jack begins to push through the weary crowd, searching for Sadie. He had gone to get drinks for them, trusting her to stay nearby, but when he turned around, she was gone. Panic had gripped the pirate, and now he tries to search the heads of every person in the house, but with no avail. Jack runs into the host of the revelry, who holds numerous girls on each arm.

"Jack! Where are you going when there's still so much to enjoy?" he asks drunkenly, hinting towards the intoxicated buxom women on his arms. Jack grimaces slightly, putting his hands up before his face.

"No thanks, mate. I'm looking for the lass I came with."

The large man laughs.

"You, Captain Jack Sparrow, looking for the same woman you entered with? You've gone daft."

"I deny it completely."

Nodding, the host points over his shoulder into the room he just left from, walking away with his harlots. Jack frowns and goes in, not liking the sounds coming from inside. He looks around for Sadie, quickly finding her amongst a group of sly-smiling men, handing her drinks and putting their hands all over her legs – _his _Sadie's legs. She looks aware, but still slightly inebriated, only able to push off one man at a time. Lividly and beside himself, Jack charges forward and grabs the man leaning in for a kiss, taking him by the collar and lifting him right out of the chair and clocking him dead in the jaw, sending him sprawling to the floor, a trickle of blood spilling from the corner of his mouth. The other men take one look at the incensed pirate Captain and take to their heels, leaving their drinks and balls behind. Jack turns and looks down at a weary Sadie, nearly falling over. Jack softens, his shoulders relaxing. He leans down and hugs Sadie into his arms, lifting her up out of the chair. The girl sighs onto his neck, putting an arm around it and her other hand on his cheek.

"Jack?" She whispers as he begins to move towards the front door, calling for the servant boy who brings his coat quickly. Will and Elizabeth spot them and follow out the door.

"Aye love," Jack whispers as they walk out into the night, Jack motioning for his hosts to go on ahead of them. He waits a moment until the husband and wife are far enough away before he puts Sadie on her feet, brushing her hair out of her face with his hands.

"How're you feeling, love?"

Sadie blinks, shaking her head a little. The cool night air clears her mind some, and she takes deep breaths.

"I'm fine…my head is spinning a little, but it's almost gone now. I'll be alright."

Jack nods and puts a hand on the side of her neck, caressing her throat with his thumb. Sadie closes her eyes and leans into his touch, shivering at the feeling of his cold rings against the hot, sensitive flesh of her neck. Jack pulls Sadie closer and grazes his lips against hers, shutting his eyes.

"No more disappearing acts, savvy?" He whispers, leaning his brow on Sadie's. She nods, putting her hand in Jack's and leading him towards the waiting forms of William and Elizabeth, facing the ocean away from them.

"Everything alright, Jack?"

Glancing at the girl, Jack nods, putting an around Sadie's waist and pulling her in close.

"Everything's fine, mate. Let's get the loves home to bed, eh?"

William nods and leads the short way back to their own home, occasionally looking over his shoulder to see Jack and Sadie slowing their walk to kiss – but not like William had seen in Tortuga when Jack kissed a whore. The man kissed harlots like a child kisses a dog on the nose: quick, loud and very forthright. Those were more for show than anything. But as William watches Jack and Sadie, he notices something different, although he knows that's a given as he could never see the young, beautiful Sattelle working as a whore. Jack shuts his eyes completely and pulls the girl closer to him when he kisses her, making the action quiet – almost like a secret silent passion, letting his lips linger on Sadie's before pulling away and smiling, and not just with his mouth, but with his eyes as well.

There is – dare he say it – _love _in Jack's kisses to Sadie, and William wonders if he is the only one who sees it.

--

Arriving at the Turners, Jack and Sadie disappear up the stairs while the couple retires to their bedroom in the guesthouse, smiling to themselves. Elizabeth changes and gets into bed, but her husband lingers at the window, noticing solitary movement in the house. Turning to Elizabeth, Will smiles and walks over, kissing her.

"You go ahead and sleep, Liz. I need to speak to Jack."

Nodding, Elizabeth curls up under the sheets and closes her eyes.

"Don't get him angry again, Will," she whispers before falling asleep, her husband smiling at her. William turns and goes out the door, walking towards the house where he can see Jack walking around in the lounge. Opening the front door, he grabs Jack's attention, the pirate twirling around and smiling.

"Evening, whelp. How may I be of service?"

"Come walk with me, Jack."

Jack's smile fades a little at the seriousness of the younger man's tone. Nodding, Jack follows Will outside, fiddling with an end of his bandana. The moon shines down on the two of them, the silence echoing the sounds of their footsteps. It's not until the two men are a ways down towards the beach that William finally turns to Jack, opening his mouth to speak.

"What is that girl to you, Jack?" He asks forwardly, catching the pirate off-guard. Jack frowns and continues walking toward the beach.

"None of your concern mate."

"Jack, there is a young woman in my house who is afraid of men, your lover, and is someone you obviously care about."

Jack turns, glaring. "And there's really only one reason in that lovely list of things that pertains to you."

William grunts as Jack smirks and saunters on down to the sands of the beach, humming to himself softly. William pauses, staring at Jack's back.

"Did you know her, Jack? Before now?"

The older man pauses in his step, going still. Will approaches from behind, coming to Jack's side and staring at him inquiringly. Jack glares at the horizon, dimly lit by the waning moon.

"I did. Ten years ago."

"Ten – but Jack, you didn't even have the _Pearl _ten years ago! How did you-"?

"You know how I lied about the turtles and the back hair?

Will gives the pirate a criticizing look, but nods. Jack motions for him to sit down on the sand with a sigh.

"Well, I actually booked passage with rum runners and was dropped off in England. When I was harbored in a house for a night, there was this little lass getting abused by her bastard father. That's how I got these-" Jack pulls his shirt to the side, revealing the two large scars located near his right shoulder. William's eyes go wide.

"Sadie's father shot you?"

Jack nods, slumping his shoulders.

"So I got her out of there, but I had to leave her in Marseille for obvious reasons."

"You left a ten year old in the south of France? Jack, that's-"

"It's something she and I talked about for a few days on the way there! I didn't just dock in Marseille and leave her there without a plan! What do you think I am, Will? An incapable human being?"

_Yes. _"No, Jack…and ten years later?"

Jack laughs, picking up some sand and letting it sift between his fingers.

"I find her, court her, and live happily ever after as we sail into the sunset!"

William groans, falling back onto the sand.

"Jack…"

The pirate chuckles and pats Will's chest and gets onto his feet, stretching his arms over his head.

"Sorry, mate. There are some details about Sadie and I that I personally don't feel like sharing."

William rolls his eyes and grabs Jack's outstretched hand, getting up.

"Just don't hurt her, Jack. Liz and I care about her, and no matter what you say, I know you do too."

Jack laughs and waves the younger man off. William turns away and begins walking back towards his home, leaving Jack behind. Jack glances between Will's retreating form and the sea, his eyes narrowing and then becoming downcast.

He'd let his own personal hell freeze over before he'd hurt Sattelle de Pearl.


	18. Greatless

**-deep in thought- how come reviews are lax? It makes me a wee bit sad...But! I'll live, I swear. In fact, here's an update for you all! Enjoy! **

_"How many roads must a man walk down, before you call him a man?" _

Bob Dylan Blowin' in the Wind

---

**J**ack startles when a knock on the guest room door pulls his consciousness away from his story telling to Sadie who is sitting on his lap, playing with his hair admirably. The young woman smiles and gets on her feet, letting Jack get up and walk over to the door. He pulls it open with an aggravated jerk, coming face to face with Joshamee Gibbs. Immediately, Jack's huffed demeanor brightens with a grin.

"Gibbs! How may I help you?"

Gibbs shifts his feet a little. "Cap'n, I have some good and bad news."

Jack winces and leaves the room, casting a glance over his shoulder and winking at Sadie.

"Back in a tic, love," he says lightly, and Sadie grins back at him. Jack closes the door and turns to Gibbs, folding his arms and tapping his fingers against the crook of his elbow.

"What do I want first?" He asks, leaning against the wall farther away from the door.

"The bad."

"What's the good news?"

Gibbs shakes his head at his Captain's avoidance.

"We've gotten wind of a looting down near Spain. _The Regalia _took command of a ship carrying cargo to Cote D'Ivoire from southern Spain and found a nice little cache. Problem being however _The Regalia's _crew mutinied and some fools released the location of the loot. Her captain killed the crew and got most of the mates who learned the bearings, but not before words got leaked to Codney."

"The Welsh kid?"

"Aye. Codney sent us word a few days ago, bearings and all. He's on his way here now."

Jack pauses, mulling over this new information.

"Well I suppose that's good. What's the bad news?"

Gibbs mutters something as he leans against the wall next to Jack.

"There's a priest and a church covering the loot."

"The priest won't be a-"

"Actually, Cap'n, he will be."

Jack furrows his brow and leans up off the wall, facing Joshamee.

"How so?"

Gibbs heaves a sigh, closing his eyes.

"The priest is Miss de Pearl's father."

William stands leisurely at the window, watching his wife come back from town. He turns to go into his study when a troubled pirate storms past him and out the front door, leaving it wide open in his livid wake. William turns and watches in confusion as Jack tirades past Elizabeth towards the docks, tugging his hat down and shoving his fists into his pockets. Gibbs appears by William's side, sighing.

"He's going to ready the ship to leave," he says, rubbing his brow.

"Did something happen between he and Sadie?"

Gibbs scoffs. "Hardly - that man's as docile as a lamb around that girl. No, one of our spies has bearings to a loot, but there's someone standing in Jack's way to get to it.

"Who?"

"Codney, our 'mouse,' found Sadie's father."

William blanches slightly.

"But how does he know?"

Joshamee shrugs.

"You got me."

Elizabeth enters the house, a worried shadow over her normally bright features.

"What's wrong?" She asks her husband. "Is everything alright?"

William nods.

"Mostly. But I have a feeling our guests will be taking their leave very soon."

Jack doesn't return until after nightfall, having spent the entire day preparing _The Pearl _for sailing later that week, and going over the ways Codney could possibly know about Sadie's father. Jack quietly makes his way up the stairs towards the guest room, now only wanting to be with Sadie. He slowly opens the door, poking his head in. All thoughts and memories of the toils and troubles of the day vanish when he sees the girl sitting upright in bed, lit only by a single candle nearby. Sadie looks over at him, a smile appearing on her tired face.

"I was staying up for you," she whispers, her lids heavy. Jack goes into the room, shedding everything but his trousers, climbing into bed and taking Sadie into his own weary arms.

"You didn't have to do that, love," he whispers, pushing his face into her soft hair. Sadie yawns, leaning her head against his.

"I know." She falls back with Jack onto the pillows, curling up in his arms like a small child. "I wanted to."

Jack smiles weakly, holding the woman close to him and refraining from making some crude comment. Silently, he waits for her breathing to even against his chest before closing his own eyes and frowning. What was awaiting them in Spain? Moreover, who? Jack opens his eyes to slits, looking down at Sadie's peaceful face. He sighs and holds her tighter.

Elizabeth whines to herself as Sadie comes down the stairs the next morning, lugging her bag behind her. She looks over at Elizabeth and smiles with melancholy, dropping her bags at the bottom of the stairs and dashing over to her.

"Don't stay away forever, alright?" Elizabeth demands, rocking back and forth. Sadie nods and smiles at her.

"I promise, I won't."

Elizabeth grins and helps take her bags outside where Jack and William are talking in hushed tones. Elizabeth clears her throat loudly, causing the men to jump. Jack turns and smiles innocently, walking with a swagger over to the women and bowing.

"Mornin', loves. Sadie?" He holds out his arm to the girl who takes it with a smile. Elizabeth walks with them towards her own husband, who stands with Sadie's bags. Jack takes them and tips his hat off to the younger man.

"Don't go doin' something I wouldn't do," he says. William laughs.

"I guess that gives me quite a few options."

Jack winks at him wryly, turning to Elizabeth. With a gentleman's grace, he lifts her hand and kisses the back of it.

"Always a pleasure, love," he says smugly, dropping the appendage. Elizabeth rolls her eyes and embraces Sadie one last time. William comes to her side and puts an around around her waist as their friends walk away towards the docks.

"Talk to me, Codney."

Peter Codney, a young man no older than 17, had been ordained as the _Pearl's _'mouse,' because of his keen ability to spy and his akin appearance to a mouse due to his small frame and light brown hair. Peter had the uncanny knack of being able to sneak from place to place, never leaving traces or sounds. After gaining the information in Spain, he had boarded a small ship en route to Port Royal, making it to town barely in time to make it aboard the _Pearl, _two weeks after the shadowy ship had docked.

Now sitting before his captain, Peter Codney fidgets nervously. There was much that Jack didn't know about him, or even the young woman's connections to him.

"Captain, I'll ask first - do you have the bearings?"

Jack nods impatiently, motioning for him to continue. Peter sighs, getting up and locking the door of Jack's study before sitting back down.

"This information I give you might come as confusing, Captain, but it's the truth."

"Tell me about the priest!" Jack growls. Peter raises his hands in defense.

"Please, Captain - you need to hear this story from the beginning."

Jack glares in agitation, but leans back in his chair. Peter takes a long breath, exhaling slowly.

"When I was young, around six years old, my mother had to leave me with my father to become a maid for a man in England. I wasn't sure how long it'd be before I'd see her again. I didn't have to wait long, as my father died the next year, and I was sent to England to live under the roof of her employer. When I arrived, I found that she was under the employment of a very terrible man. I had the dismay of meeting him twice, but no more. However, his daughter I became loose friends with while living with my mother. Although we were friends, Sattelle Priché held very high walls around herself.

"I spent most of my time alone in the servant's quarters, hiding from Sattelle's rampant father. Everyone knew what he did to his daughter, of course-"

"He beat her…" Jack intervenes, but Peter shakes his head.

"No, Jack. He didn't _just _beat her. That man did things that even you, the Caribbean's most notorious pirate, can't even imagine."

Jack grimaces, a strong flame burning in his eyes.

"What did he do?" he seethes, his slurring, relaxed tone becoming sharp and baritone. Peter crosses himself and searches the ceiling with his hazel gaze. Finally, Peter closes his eyes.

"One night, he called everyone who lived in his home into the wine cellar, deep under ground. When we all arrived, he Priché locked the door and went over to a sheet hanging from the ceiling and pulled it down. Chained up by her wrists was Sattelle, naked and bruised. Her father began to reprimand the staff for poor quality workmanship around the estate, and…"

Peter pauses, his tongue feeling heavy and thick in his mouth. Jack growls suddenly and slams his fists upon the table, sitting up out of his chair.

"Tell me, damnit!" Jack roars, causing Peter to jump as the captain reaches across the table and grabs Codney by the collar of his shirt and yanking him halfway across the table. "Tell me!"

"Jack…" Peter whimpers, trying to pull away.

"TELL ME! WHAT DID THAT SON OF A BITCH DO TO MY SADIE!"

"_JACK!" _ Sadie's voice calls out desperately, her small hands banging madly on the door. Jack continues to glare at Peter, his chest heaving in anger, his eyes demanding the truth. Peter bows his head.

"He raped her."

A moment passes before Jack releases Peter, falling back into his chair with a loose jaw. Peter's panting is a dull murmur in his ears, and Sadie's sobs outside echo into the room.

"Jack…" She chokes from behind the door. Jack blinks and looks past the shaken whelp, getting out of his chair and going to the door and opening it. On her knees, a tearful Sadie looks up at Jack and grabs hold of his leg. He kneels down and lifts her into his arms, walking over to the bed in the other room, lying her on the sheets. With weary red eyes, Sadie looks up at him again.

"Please, Jack…don't scare me like that again," she whispers. Jack sits next to her, brushing his lips against her brow. Closing his eyes, he nods.

"I won't, Sadie."

She falls asleep quickly in his arms, gripping the lapel of Jack's jacket with a vice. It's not until he can feel traces of wetness against his cheeks that Jack blinks, clutching the girl closer to him. Frozen, he stares ahead out the window, a fire burning behind the tears in his eyes.

Man of god or not, Priché was going to die for his sins against Sadie de Pearl.

---

**WHEW! Sorry that took me so long to update! I hope you all enjoy! And plleeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaassssssseeeeeeeeee some more reviews? It's gone from 17 to 10 and it makes me a little sad…but so long as people are enjoying, that's what counts! **


	19. Emancipation

**I am DEEPLY grateful for all this feedback, my readers! You make me feel like Rowling on steroids…aka, like I'm a billionaire x2! Lol **

"_I am tempted to keep the car in drive, and leave it all behind." _

John Mayer – Why Georgia

---

_**T**here is a dark, dank scent to the wine cellar below the kitchen. Already a large group of servants have accumulated to the small space, their eyes darting from left to right in their nervousness. A small boy enters the room with a sniveling older woman, both whimpering to themselves. They glance over at the sheet hanging from the ceiling, trying not to imagine what is behind it. The woman and the boy stand with the rest of the slaves and servants, holding hands. Silence envelopes the room, the most minimal sound being to the crackling of the flickering candles nearby. ___

Every heart skips a beat when the cellar door being thrown breaks the silence open with a crash. A red faced and sweating man with whip in hand stalks into the room with a lagging limp. The small, mousy haired boy hides behind his mother, peeking around her skirts as the master stands next to the sheet hanging down from the ceiling. In a slurred voice, frothing at the mouth, Priché begins to yell at his staff. "Poor this," and "Ungrateful that." He moves behind the sheet and pulls it down, and the boy's mother releases a scream of horror. Had the girl's bare chest not been moving, she would have been sure that she was dead. The boy behind her whimpers, clutching her skirts and shutting his eyes. His mother begins to scream at the master, but her screaming is broken by a long, piercing wail, coming from the parched throat of the little girl chained by her wrists to the ceiling…

Sadie hurtles forward off the bed, sweating and running for the closed cabin door. Repeatedly, she screams 'no,' almost consciously feeling the searing pain between her legs. Immediately, a pair of arms wrap around her, and Sadie scratches and screams desperately, trying to get out of her father's grasp.  
"Sadie!" A man yells, pulling her away from the door. The young woman fights, trying to rid herself of the strength of the man's arms. The white-hot pain between Sadie's legs grows as the man turns her around to face him. Sadie grips his shoulders, pushing him away distraughtly but with no avail. As she goes to scream again, eyes clenched shut, the man holding her pulls her down to kiss her. Sadie opens her eyes and gasps, seeing Jack and not her father at all. With constant tears rolling down her face, Sadie takes a deep breath and kisses Jack again. The pain she thought she felt is gone. Jack holds Sadie in his arms as he sits on the floor, cradling her shaking body.

"It's me, love. There's no need to be scared."

Sadie nods, tucking her brow under Jack's chin. As she falls back to sleep, Jack closes his own eyes and frowns, rocking back and forth. He had woken at the first scream and had to grab the woman before she ran out on deck and fell overboard. It didn't take him long to realize what Sadie was dreaming about Opening his eyes, Jack looks down at the sleeping woman in his arms. With a sigh, he wipes away the traces of tears from her face, kissing her softly afterwards. With a grunt Jack lifts Sadie in his arms and walks back to the bed, lying her down gently. Glancing out the window, Jack notices the sun just peeking over the horizon, putting a certain glow over the ocean. Looking down and giving Sadie another kiss, Jack turns and leaves his cabin to go to the helm.

"Gibbs, we're headin' for Spain, aye?"

"Aye, Cap'n."

Gibbs, tired and sore, gladly relieves helm-duty. His nerves are still shot from the girl's screaming a few moments before.

"Who's in the nest?" Jack asks, nodding up at the crow's nest.

"Codney, sir."

Jack nods, waving his hand to excuse Gibbs. Gratefully, Joshamee runs off for the galley as quick as possible. At the helm, Jack whistles shrilly for the boy keeping watch. Peter waves his hand in reply and begins to descend towards the clean black deck. Walking over, Peter nods his head to his captain and stands stoically.

"Aye, Cap'n?"

Jack glances over at his cabin door, the early morning wind whipping his hair about him.

"I want you to check on Sadie. Keep her company and keep her safe. See if she recognizes you."

Peter nods, unsure if the older woman would remember him. Codney walks across the deck to the Captain's cabin, trying to block out the images Sadie's name brings to his mind. He knocks quietly on the door.

"Miss de Pearl?"

After waiting a few moments, the door opens, revealing a feeble and pale Sattelle. She looks up at him, blinking.

"Yes?"

"Are you doing alright? The captain asked that I come and see to your health."

Sadie sighs.

"I'm fine, Mr.…"

Codney pauses, fidgeting with his hands.

"Codney, Miss. Peter Codney."

Sadie glances up again, a confused look on her face. Slowly, her eyes grow wide.

"Pete? Nemie's son?"

Peter nods, wringing his hands nervously. Sadie goes quiet, standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"How old are you?" She asks, staring at the floor.

"17 now, Miss."

Sadie nods, fiddling with the hem of her faded dress.

"And your mother? Nemie?" She whispers with deep uncertainty.

Peter could smile, seeing the woman's nervousness. "She's in Paris, living very well," he replies. Sadie gives a sigh of relief, tears coming to her eyes. She still missed Nemie dearly, her memory of her never having left her. Peter shifts his weight from one foot to the other, clearing his throat.

"Well, Miss…I suppose as you're well-"

Peter freezes as his old friend wraps her arms around his neck suddenly, holding him tightly.

"Pete! You don't know how nice it is to see an old friend again."

Peter smiles, holding the woman in return. Surely Jack wouldn't kill him just for that. At least not maim him horribly.

"I do, actually," Peter replies, "I've always been curious and worried as to your well-being. Now that you're with Jack, I don't doubt you're very safe."

Sadie nods and pulls away, in the back of her mind thinking, _'with' Jack? _She releases Peter, smiling. She'd worry about her and Jack later, after she reacquainted herself with an old friend.

Jack watches the pair in interest as they disappear towards the stern of the _Pearl, _walking closely to each other. A strange pang of jealousy shoots through the pirate at the sight of them looking so close so soon. Was there some youthful love that once existed between them that Jack wasn't aware of?

_Impossible, _he tells himself, turning back to the helm and staring off into the distance, trying to keep his mind off of them and on other, more important things. But the thought of the two of them off alone makes Jack grimace and quickly rope the helm and move away towards the building of his cabin, facing the stern. Jack pokes his head around and glances over to where Sadie and Peter are standing, talking quietly to each other. Jack winces, tugging at his plaited beards. The two of them actually looked very well together, Sadie in her dress and Peter in his well-kempt habits. Jack glares and looks down at his own clothes, his muddy boots and faded slacks reflecting his lifestyle easily. With a sigh, Jack looks back over at the pair. He was the one who saved Sadie's life twice…he was the one who broke down the walls she had built.

"You really should learn how to spy better, Captain Sparrow."

Peter's laughing voice catches Jack off guard, and the pirate focuses on Sadie's smiling face quickly approaching him. Standing upright with a slight frown, Jack places his hands on his hips and stands rigidly in place, determined not to look swayed by Sadie's beaming grin. The young woman goes up to him and places her hands firmly on his tense shoulders, leaning up on her bare toes and kissing him. Eyes opening wide, Jack's brows rise in disbelief at the girl's openness. Perhaps this meant that there was never anything between she and Peter? With a quick glance at the obviously flustered crewmember, Jack closes his eyes and smirks triumphantly, kissing his Sadie back. He puts a hand on her rear and rolls his tongue over hers. Sadie moans softly, gasping a moment later and pulling away, her cheeks bright red. With a nervous cough, Sadie turns and smiles at Peter, noticing Jack sneak behind the cabin wall again out of the corner of her eye.

"I'm sorry, Pete…"

"It's no problem, Sattelle," Peter begins, immediately noticing the sudden disappearance of Sadie's left hand behind the wall. Sadie glances over at Jack who grins deviously at her before kissing her fingertips, slowly working them into his mouth.

Trying to appear composed, Sadie laughs uncomfortably.

"If you'll excuse me, Pete, there's a pirate that needs tending to in the sick bay."

Before Codney can reply, Sadie disappears behind the wall in a flurry of peach cotton skirts.

"Jack, how can you be so-"

"Dashing? Suave? Erotically enticing and lustful?"

"Not the words I was looking for," Sadie breathes as Jack presses her against the door on the inside of his cabin, hastily undoing the fastens down the front of her dress, "More like, how can you be so bloody rude?"

Jack catches the cursing, but only smiles and kisses her heatedly, slipping the dress from Sadie's shoulders and pleasurably listening to it flutter to the ground with a soft, muffled thump. With ease, Jack removes his own shirt and steps out of his boots with practiced finesse, smiling when the young woman takes him by the hem of his slacks and pulls him to her.

"Now who's rude?" Jack quips. Sadie glares at him and yanks his face down by his beards to kiss him. Fiercely, she rids Jack of his slacks and wraps her legs around his waist.

"Are you mocking me, Sparrow?" She gasps, their bodies beginning to rock together against the door. Jack chuckles, burying his face in Sadie's hair, breathing deep the smells of her.

"Hardly."

--

Jack leans up on one elbow, looking down at the woman in his bed. Sadie stares back at him, gently running the pads of her fingertips down his bare chest. Jack weaves his own fingers into her hair, eyeing Sadie's scantily covered body. The white sheet is draped delicately over their hips, and Sadie has one arm over her chest. With heavy eyes, Jack moves his gaze to her eyes once more, smiling and moving one of his legs beneath hers. As she sighs, Jack leans down and kisses Sadie lightly, moving a hand down to her hip and massaging the pale skin with his fingers. He lies back down, eyes closed.

"Jack?" Sadie whispers as she settles into his arms, playing with a strand of beads. Jack grumbles something incoherent in reply. Looking up at his jaw line, Sadie continues. "Were you jealous of Peter and I? This afternoon?"

Jack leans his head back in an awkwardly foolish position to look down at Sadie. Casting his glance around the room, Jack clears his throat and gives her a half-smirk.

"What if I was?"

Sadie pokes him roughly in the gut, causing the pirate to wheeze.

"So you _were _jealous!"

"I have not implied any such notion!" Jack replies hastily, now sitting up in bed. Sadie pulls up the sheet to her chest and sits up as well.

"But you were jealous!" She says happily. Jack growls and turns on her, pushing her down onto the sheets once more, the sheet creating a sort of tent over his back, veiling them. With his hands on either side of her head, Jack glares down at Sadie, more harshly than he realizes.

"You dreadful woman. Do you enjoy driving me insane?" He growls, staring directly into her eyes. Jack suddenly notices the slight fear in Sadie's eyes, reflected by the candlelight. Jack puts a hand beneath her neck and lifts her head up, brushing his lips against hers. Jack pulls away when he feels Sadie's tears against his cheeks. He looks at her and the tears falling slowly and thickly from her eyes. Jack's throat tightens and he takes his lover into his arms, her naked body trembling. Sadie lets out a strangled sob, wrapping her pale arms around Jack's neck, taking a fistful of his red headscarf into her left hand, their sterling silver onyx ring glinting in the candlelight like a dying ember. Wracked with sobs that are muffled by putting her lips against Jack's neck, Sadie shakes her head. As he stares at the pillows, Jack suddenly hears Sadie begin to whisper something.

"I love you…I love you…" she mutters woefully, "God knows I love you, Mr. Jack."

--

TADA! Much more fun stuff to come, I promise! –wink- 

**Rachel**


	20. Reprieve

**My goodness, I seriously cannot believe how well this story is doing! My best yet! Thanks to you all, obviously. I'd be writing for nothing if I didn't have you, my readers! **

"_I don't care who you are, where you're from, what you did, as long as you love me."_

Backstreet Boys – As Long As You Love Me

---

**A**na and Gibbs watch questioningly as their captain walks out of his cabin before dawn the next morning, his face drawn and his paces long and heavy as he walks towards the helm. When Ana turns to Gibbs, the man shrugs.

"Takes a psychic to know what goes on in that man's head."

Ana nods, knowing it wholly to be the truth. Gibbs walks away to the galley, needing unsustainable nourishment. Ana, left alone, takes a deep breath and walks towards her captain unsurely. Up close, he looks more shocked than anything.

"Captain?" She mutters as she approaches, but Jack doesn't register her presence. Worried, Ana places a hand over his on the helm, the pirate captain jumping in alarm. He takes one look at Ana and sighs.

"Aye?"

"Captain, what's the matter with you?"

"Nothing!" Jack remarks too quickly, "Nothing at all!" The tone is cocky but there is no conviction or truth. Ana puts her hands on her hips, unconvinced. Jack looks at her and groans.

"You're not going to let me be until I tell you, eh?"

Ana nods brusquely. "Call it a woman's curiosity."

Jack sighs, looking out to the horizon again, a faraway look in his shining eyes. Running his hands over the helm affectionately, Jack's eyes lower to stare at the ground.

"You ever been in love, Ana Maria?" He asks quietly, as if the question is more like a secret. Ana gives Jack a strange look, unable to place the sound of his voice. There are three main vocal styles of Jack that Ana knew: Drunk Jack, Suave Jack, Crazy Jack. The sound of his voice at that moment was far beyond any of that. The way his voice sounds is something completely new to Ana. She shakes her head.

"No, Captain, I haven't."

Jack sighs, roping the helm and walking over to Sadie's barrel, sitting on it and looking out to the horizon again. Ana sits on the rail before him, waiting for the man to continue. Jack looks down at his open palms, and he closes his eyes.

"It's Sadie," he says, breathing steadily, "Last night, I followed her and Peter around the deck because, I admit it, I was jealous. I finally got her to myself and we passed the time," Ana rolls her eyes, "and she asked me about it. I didn't want to tell her the truth, and I ended up scaring her some. Then she grabbed me and told me…"

Ana waits again for Jack to continue as he looks away, but when she realizes he won't go on, she growls.

"Told you _what, _Sparrow!"

"That she loves me, damnit!" He shouts back, eyes ablaze. Ana gasps, her heart skipping a beat when she sees the look in the pirate's eyes. That one woman obviously awoke feelings in Jack that not even he was used to yet. Jack leans back against the railing, casting a hand over his face.

"I couldn't even say anything back to her," Jack mumbles, clearly disappointed in himself. The hand on his face balls into a fist and comes to rest against his lips as Jack glares out at the ocean again, now being painted by the rising sun. Ana puts a steady hand on his knee, causing him to glance at her.

"What's holding you back, then?"

Jack opens his mouth to reply, but no words come. He sighs and leans his head forward to rest on his knees. Ana manages a sympathetic smile, putting a hand on the top of her Captain's head.

"You don't know what she's been through," Jack says, looking up a little, "There are moments when she lies asleep on her stomach, and I sit there, staring at her scars wishing I had saved her sooner."

Ana shakes her head. "Jack, you're not a god, no matter how 'god like' you may be in some circumstances," Jack smiles at this, "You can't turn around and change the past. You can go to Spain and kill Sadie's father, but you will never be able to erase the scars, physical and metal, that she has. You can wear yours proudly, Jack, but women like Sadie are different. You should feel luckier than Midas, Jack. Most women would die before she trusted another man with something already so broken."

Jack stares at Ana, realizing that she's right. She knows it, too.

"So I'll ask one more time, Jack. What's holding you back?"

Jack taps his knee, glancing over at his cabin.

"Nothing," he says.

As Jack goes to stand, Ana puts a hand on his shoulder and he turns back around to look at her.

"I know what you're thinking, Jack. 'Famous pirates like me shouldn't fall in love.' Love is a weakness to your enemies, but a power to yourself. Trust your heart Jack, since you're one of the few men left who has one at all."

With a final nudge of her hand, Ana walks away to relieve Pintel of swabbing the deck. Jack however turns in the direction of his cabin, taking a deep breath of fresh air. With a lighter step he makes his way back, fully prepared to tell Sadie the truth. To tell her everything she made him feel since the day he first saw her. Crewmembers ignore their captain as he walks past to his cabin, his eyes dead set on the door. Jack grabs the handle and looks over his shoulder to see Ana watching him. She nods and Jack smirks, turning the handle.

"Sadie, I've got-"

Jack stops dead in the doorway, his smile gone and his body frozen in fear. Sadie looks up at him from her spot on the ground, her face streaked with tears and a shard of brown glass held against the inside of her wrist, fully prepared to cut through and bleed. Jack, overcome, slams the door shut as he flies to her side, taking the shaking woman into his arms. Sadie drops the shard and clings onto Jack for dear life, wailing mournfully. Jack strokes her head and whispers in her ear, closing his eyes and silently wishing the girl would tell him what she was thinking. But he suddenly remembers Ana's words, and Jack shakes his head. Scars he could deal with, but never Sadie's tears.

"Sattelle, what are you _doing_?" He asks quietly, his throat tight. Jack picks up the shard of glass and throws it out the open window, still holding on desperately to the girl in his arms. Sadie quiets down, her vice-like grip on Jack's coat becoming loose. Jack puts his hands on either side of her face, kissing her brow, whispering her name.

"I woke up," Sadie murmurs, sniffling, "And you weren't here…Jack, what I said to you-"

"I know, _I know, _Sadie." Jack cups her face in his hands, kissing her to keep her lips from quivering.

"It made me think that you hated me, and it hurt…"

Jack shakes his head, kissing her again. Sadie puts a hand on the back of his head, clenching her eyes shut. Jack embraces her, sighing.

"You've always been a foolish girl, Sadie."

Jack pulls away to look at her, smiling assuredly. One of Sadie's brows is raised, a look of confusion written on her face.

"How could you think that I don't love you, Sadie?"

The woman in his arms gasps, staring at him with an open mouth.

"But-"

Jack puts a finger to Sadie's lips, shaking his head.

"Don't _ever _think for a moment that my heart doesn't beat for you, Sadie."

Sadie's eyes go wide, a new blanket of tears cascading out of her eyes as Jack kisses her again.

"I love you, Sadie. By the sea, I love you."

--

Ana smiles at Jack's retreating form, turning around to stare out at the ocean. There are moments aboard _The Black Pearl _that define the difference between piracy and insanity for Ana. Attacking ships of the royal fleet and mind-fencing with Jack Sparrow create the epitome of her life. Standing, Ana takes the helm and calls Codney over to give her the bearings for Spain.

--

**Voila! Enjoy the fluff while you can, my dears…! **

**Rachel**


	21. Espionage

**Oh.My.Goodness. I am in shock and awe at you, my readers! How is it that I've deserved so many reviews? Seriously! 205 reviews for one story is something I couldn't even dream of! Let alone being on 3 C2's and being on so many favorites lists! You all are my world. I am forever grateful that you have put in the effort to give me your words. **

**Now I'm gonna stop kissing ass and get on with the story!**

"_Ain't it just like the night to play tricks when you're trying to be so quiet?"_

Bob Dylan – Visions of Johanna

---

**A **veil of dark hair hangs over the edge of the bed; the owner of the long locks groaning quietly. The body of a buxom young woman sits up, stretching her arms over her head with a sigh. The light of the early morning sunrise creates a glow upon her tawny skinned back, the slight warmth of it slightly comforting against the woman's tense muscles. A knock on the door causes her to jump and lift a sheet up to cover her chest.

"Yes?" She calls, tucking some hair behind her ear. The door opens to reveal a robust Latina, her pudgy brown hands on her wide hips.

"What are you still doing in bed, Janetta?" She asks coldly, "Your boat is leaving in two turns, so you'd best get moving."

Janetta nods and waits until Marciana closes the door to her room before getting out of bed and crossing the room to her clothing chest, opening the lid and removing a black shift and dress, tying her hair up after dressing herself. Grabbing and storing everything she needs in a canvas bag, Janetta leaves her room and walks down the stairs to the main room of the tavern where Marciana awaits, holding a small pouch of gold pieces, sending the young woman out the door with them but without any goodbye. With a grin, Janetta makes her way down to the docks, her eyes vivacious when she sees the ship that will take her to Spain.

--

"How close are we, Gibbs?" Jack asks casually, despite the conflict they are headed for. Gibbs hands his Captain command of the helm, massaging his weary eyes.

"Three days, Cap'n. We'll be docking in Llançà by this time Friday."

Jack nods, dismissing his first mate, allowing him to go to the galley. Jack flicks open his compass and closes it again, staring out at the pale blue horizon. He repeats the action habitually.

It has been a month since Jack's confession to Sadie. The young woman steadily is becoming more and more extroverted, spending more time out on deck more often than not. Jack finally came to terms with her friendship with Codney, although instead of taking the jealousy approach, he tries more often the 'this belongs to me,' method. If the two of them ever get too close, the perpetrator being Peter of course, Jack moves from the helm and calls Sadie behind the stairs to 'ask her a question' or 'go over a map drawing,' when in all actuality, he just pulls her into the shadows and reminds her of the events that would happen later that night. Sure it maddens Peter, but Jack at least gets his fun out of it.

Jack leans against the helm, his arms between the spokes of the wheel. With heavy eyes he scans the deck, speculating the quality of his ship that morning. Glancing up and shielding his eyes from the sun, Jack notices something amiss amongst the sails. While most of them are rigidly tied, one hangs loosely, one end untied and flapping in the wind. How he or anyone else had not noticed this was at the back of his mind. At the front of it, Jack knew that an improperly tied sail could mean life or death had a storm hit. Jack calls Ana over, the woman bounding across the deck quickly, noticing the vexation of the captain. Bounding up the stairs, she comes to Jack's side.

"Aye, Cap'n?"

"Who manned the sails this morning?" He asks coldly. Ana thinks for a moment before nodding to herself.

"Codney," she says, pointing the kid out amongst the rest of the crew. Jack groans, hoping it had been some half-wit sailor that had done the misdeed. Jack tells the woman to get Peter and prepare him for his two-dozen lashes. Ana, sensing his solemnity over the situation, nods slowly and walks away. In turn, Jack sighs and turns from the helm, pushing a finger against his temple. Lashing had to be his least favorite part of the entire 'piracy' gig. But of all people, it had to be Peter. Jack wonders if he shouldn't tell Sadie of her friend's fate, but Jack knows that is she finds out the wrong way, the trust she had in him which took so long to build would crumble. Jack walks back towards his cabin, opening the door with a labored shove. He heaves a sigh upon seeing Sadie on the bed, still just as or perhaps more beautiful as when she first boarded _The Black Pearl. _Her hair now reached farther down to her hips, the normal dusky gold now a bright, sun bleached blonde. Her fair skin now held a healthy color to it, the pinkness of her high cheeks accentuated by the hue of it. Sadie looks over at Jack with the same robust sky blue eyes, a smile lit in them. Had the situation for Jack not been so ominous, he would have leaped at the woman in heated frenzy upon seeing her there on his bed in nothing but one of his shirts. But instead of making mad and passionate love to her, Jack sulks towards the woman and sits next to her. Sadie gives him a smile, but it quickly becomes a frown when he doesn't return it.

"Jack?" She asks, standing up from the bed only to kneel in front of him, reaching up and putting her palms on each side of Jack's face. "What's wrong?"

Jack puts his own hands on Sadie's wrists, massaging them gently with his thumbs before pulling her up and taking her into his arms, turning his face into her hair and breathing her in. Confused, Jack's lover puts her arms around his neck and nudges his head with her own.

"Jack?" She whispers again. The man pulls away and sighs, fidgeting with the ends of Sadie's hair.

"I wish I wasn't the bearer of bad news, love, but Peter's gotten himself into some trouble."

Sadie pauses, her breath hitching in her throat.

"How? What happened?"

Jack stands, putting each hand on either side of Sadie's waist. After a brief pause, he goes on.

"One of the main sails was undone from this morning's rigging, which endangers the ship and everyone on board." Jack takes a long breath. "By code, he's to receive 24 lashes."

Surprisingly, as he had been not so eagerly anticipating, Sadie doesn't unleash her tongue, begging and yelling at Jack to reconsider. He looks at her, only to see Sadie staring past his shoulder out the window.

"Sadie?"

The young woman gently pulls away from Jack's hold, wandering over to the window. A long, tense moment passes before she speaks in a quiet, trembling whisper.

"Jack, it wasn't Peter…"

"What?"

Sadie turns around, tears trickling down her face. "It wasn't Peter's fault."

"Do you know who did it?"

Sadie nods, noticeably shaking. Jack goes to her side and envelopes the woman in his arms. Sadie begins to whimper, leaving Jack lost.

"It was _me _Jack…this morning, Peter showed me how to man the sails, and we both thought I'd gotten it right…oh god Jack, what have I done!"

Jack shuts his mouth, his tongue unable to form words. To cut the sound of Sadie's crying, the door behind them bursts open to reveal Peter, flanked by two haggard pirates that might have been from Barbossa's captainship. Sadie gasps suddenly and breaks away from her captain, fighting at the men to release the kid.

"It was I!" She screams repeatedly, trying desperately to pull Peter away. It's obvious that the pirates don't mind the trade, so they release Peter and takes Sattelle instead. Both Jack and Peter let out a strangled outcry of 'No!' fill the room, but the burst is unhindered by the other pirates as they ignore them and walk away, hungry for blood. Jack leaps past the boy and skids to a halt before the two men, his eyes and stance firm.

"You'd be wise to release that woman now, mates."

One of them chuckles with a grotesque gurgle.

"Apologies, Cap'n, but you heard the lass. It's law." They drag Sadie past with her head bowed. Jack for once feels almost completely helpless as the entire crew gathers around the main mast where Sadie is being tied.

"Jack, you have to do something!" Peter cries, tugging on his sleeve. A cold feeling creeps into the Captain's stomach at the sight of the young woman looking so defenseless. The memory of that night creates a crawling feeling up Jack's spine, the hairs on the back of his head standing on end. The air suddenly feels cold despite the hot Caribbean sun beating down on them all. A door appears before Jack's eyes and opens without him moving. A small, fair-haired girl lies on the cool, black floor, blood seeping from open lash wounds to gather at his feet, ghostly candles creating small flickers of light on the surface of it.

"JACK!" Comes Gibbs frantic yell from the crowd on deck. Jack shakes his head to clear the chilling images of Sadie's blood from his mind and looks down at the main deck, Sadie's bare back exposed to the sun and the lash in the pirate's hand. Gibbs, Peter and Ana all stare up at their Captain, their own eyes pleading. Finding his feet, Jack storms past them and sprints across the deck to the main mast as the pirate's hand begins to descend. Jack jumps before him, taking the painful blow across his chest. Only wincing, Jack raises his fist and gives the man a swift uppercut, sending him to the deck. The crew goes quiet as Jack turns around to look at Sadie, sitting on her knees with her shirt torn open. Blood on his own shirt, Jack unties her wrists and catches her exhausted body in his arms, her head falling onto his shoulder limply. Standing up, Jack orders the two men to be taken to the brig before walking with Sadie back to his cabin.

--

Jack descends to the brig some hours later having had to be with Sadie until her fears had passed. Both of the pirates ignore Jack's approach through the musky darkness, although unable to move either way with their wrists shackled behind their backs through the iron bars.

"You two are not part of my crew," Jack growls, standing in the shadows. Being two days out from Spain, he didn't have much time for stowaway vagabonds.

"Congratulations Cap'n," the smaller of the two remarks, trying to look over his shoulder. He can't see Jack anywhere.

"Don't get too excited, mate," Jack whispers dangerously, the obvious sound of a sword being drawn filling the small area. The nervous smaller man laughs.

"Excited? I'm damn well pissing myself, Sparrow! For once in a blue moon, someone knows how to get under your skin!"

"And how does someone accomplish that, pray?"

"Through that worthless tavern whore of yours!"

Jack appears from the shadows, unsheathing his cutlass and with a sickening slice, buries it into the man's back all the way to the hilt. The other man stands unfazed as his comrade slumps to the ground in a pool of blood. Jack presses the tip of his sword against the other's bare back, his gaze targeting on the wall ahead of them.

"Whom are you spying for?"

"_The goddess of the Atlantic who shows me truth." _

Jack rolls his eyes, pressing his sword harder against the man's back.

"No limericks mate. Whom are you spying for?"

"The goddess of the-" 

Jack snarls and cuts into the man's skin, a small trickle of blood coming down the blade of the sword towards Jack's hand. The man releases a quiet whimper as Jack digs the tip of the blade under the surface of the skin.

"Whom are you spying for?" He whispers. The man lets out a cry of pain as Jack pushes the sword again, twisting it against the sinewy muscles of the man's back.

"Atlantica!" He cries out, eyes closed tightly. Jack pauses, the name suddenly ringing true. Quickly turning his attention back to the man, Jack glares.

"You try and hurt Sattelle," Jack stabs the man through the chest like the other, "the repercussion is one cross Captain Jack Sparrow."

The spy falls to the ground, mouth open and eyes wide. Jack turns away and wipes his sword on the inside of his already bloodied shirt, sheathing the blade and walking out of the brig to the deck. Any crewmember nearby goes quiet, staring at their captain as he walks past towards the prow of the ship, glowering.

Atlantica. Janetta. Why did she need spies on his ship? Who weren't deterred having to hurt Sadie? Something, Jack knew, was awaiting them in Spain that had to do more than just Sadie's priest father.

--

**YAYS! Enjoy everyone! **


	22. Confessional

**I hope everyone is still enjoying! The reviews have plummeted, but I'm not fretting over it…completely…**

Only a matter of days until POTC 2 comes out! Anyone else dressing as a pirate and seeing it the day of after reserving tickets five days early? No one? Oh. Maybe that's just me, then. LOL

"_And if I don't make it, know that I loved you all along." _

Our Lady Peace – 4 AM

---

"Sadie, time to wake up, love."

Sadie opens her eyes and looks around, noticing Jack hovering over her. She smiles weakly and sits up, resting her head on Jack's shoulder.

"Are we in Llançà, Jack?" She asks, playing with his calloused hands. Jack smiles and brushes his lips against her brow.

"Aye, love. So get dressed and meet me out on deck."

With a nod, Sadie kisses the pulse line of Jack's neck before he gets off the bed, instantly regretting it as the woman crawls out of bed wearing nothing. With a dramatic sigh, Jack turns and walks out of the room, breathing the air deeply. On the other side of the door, Sadie dresses herself in a nicer dress as Jack had mentioned that the little town they'd be paying visit to would be much nicer than Tortuga. Sadie ties up her hair and stands at the window for a moment, taking in the sight of the late evening sun hitting the sides of the buildings and shining off the surface of the tediously flat waters of the bay. The occasional white dot of a sea bird creates a picturesque moment of beauty, where no smoke leaks out from chimneystacks and no gunshots disturb the almost seamless beauty of the small town. With the gentle happiness of a small child, Sadie turns away and walks over to the door, going out and looking around for Jack. She spots him promptly at the gangplank speaking to Cotton…or rather Cotton's parrot. With her head held high, Sadie walks over to the two men, forwardly putting an arm around Jack's waist and leaning her head on his shoulder, to which both Cotton and his obnoxious bird cock their heads at. Jack however just smiles and says farewell to the helmsman, leading Sadie down towards the pier. It seems like forever since she had last set foot on land in Port Royal. Without any apprehension, Sadie and Jack go into the town, talking and laughing. To the young woman, this trip was nothing more than a pick up. To the man at her side, however, it meant something much different.

Jack and Sadie spend most of the evening in town, walking up and down dirt roads and backstreets, occasionally stopping into small shops and purchasing completely needless items, just for the enjoyment of being in each other's presence. But, despite the wonderful weather over their heads and the good earth beneath their feet, Jack constantly found himself uneasy throughout, dreading what was to come later that night. Even as Sadie kissed him, his mind conjured dozens of questions. How was he to keep Sadie away from the church, and how was he to do that without being forceful? Notwithstanding, Jack managed to keep up the exultant façade up, never wanting his Sadie to know just what was to occur that night.

--

"But Jack, must I stay?" Are Sadie's first words to Jack later that night after he mentions that she is to stay onboard while he went out to get the loot. Jack nods.

"Aye, love. I apologize, but it's a matter of safety. You're safety…"

Sadie gives him an incredulous look, putting her hands on her hips.

"Jack, if you're worried about me, don't be! As long as you're there, I'll be fine."

Jack smirks, shaking his head and putting his arms around her shoulders, kissing her brow.

"Just stay here on board, savvy? I'll be back before you know it."

"Do you not want me to come with you, Jack? Is that what this is?"

Jack sighs, trying to find the right words. "I have…other business to attend to tonight." Immediately, Jack grimaces and waits for Sadie to explode. Those words, he knew well, were not what any woman would want to hear. Sadie knows it. She pulls away and looks at Jack with such dejection.

"Fine, Jack…I'll stay!" She cries, turning away and shutting the door to the bedroom. Jack takes a few steps towards it, desperately wanting to go and redeem himself, but Gibbs knocks on the door instead.

"Jack, it's time."

With a sigh, Jack turns and exits the room, following Gibbs across the deck to the gangplank and descending with him, meeting the rest of his crew at the bottom. Peter steps forward through the darkness of the night, looking nervous.

"Captain, if you'll follow me, the church is this way."

The cold of the night wraps around the large group as they stalk through the eerily quiet town, their breaths escaping short and quick. Some of the men are shaking, several out of anxiousness and the rest out of uneasiness. Although they all trust their captain, now blending into the middle of the group as well as possible, they know of his tendencies of often being part of a plan gone wrong. Precisely why Jack is holding himself back in the group as to not break away ahead and run into the church with guns blazing. For him, there are also the other facts – for instance, Janetta. To Jack, it didn't matter so much that she had somehow acquired spies, but that she had used them on Sadie. Did she know about them being lovers, knowing that hurting Sadie would ultimately get so far under his skin that he'd go after whoever did it? Was Janetta planning something beyond spies that Jack couldn't see?

--

Sadie paces back and forth in Jack's study, her mind running amok. Did Jack truly mean what she thought he meant? After what he had said not so long ago, was she going to let him forget it by staying on the ship and blocking out the thoughts of him with some whore?

Then Sadie pauses, realizing just how redundant that sounds. She herself was once just _some whore. _If there was one thing Sadie hated to be, it was to be a hypocrite. But Sadie finds she'd rather be a hypocrite than the foolish lover of a famous pirate. Sadie huffs and pads barefooted across the floor to her clothes chest, pilfering through hers and Jack's things until she finds the black shift from Port Royal, determined to use it just to prove to Jack that he was not going to be able to get away with sleeping with another woman. Changing clothes, Sadie leaves her sun-bleached hair down around her shoulders and pulls on a pair of black, leather shod boots, lacing them up and standing. Taking one solid, stoic look in the mirror, the young woman fingers the ring on her hand and turns away, walking out the door. Sadie isn't surprised when Cotton tires to stop her from leaving, the pesky bird shrilly squawking "All hands on deck! All hands on deck!" Cotton is obviously desperate to keep Sadie on the ship for fear of Sparrow reprimanding him, but she won't have any of it. Thankfully for her, the gangplank is still lowered, and she scampers down it, ignoring the bird and disappearing into the night.

--

"Jack!" Gibbs whispers in the silence of the alley by the church. Jack stalks over to his first mate, glancing around the corner. With a nod, he calls Peter over.

"How do we get to the spoils?"

"Jack, what about-"

"Leave the priest to me. How do the rest of you get to the loot?"

Slightly taken aback by his captain's dismissal, Peter turns and tells the rest of the crew the route to get to the hidden stash beneath the church. Some of the men lose track, but Jack gives no time to go over the plans again. Eager for the priest's blood, Jack loosens his sword in it's hilt and glances around the corner again, only to jump back In hiding when he sees a nun coming down the way, evidently headed for the church. Jack motions to Gibbs not to move out, glimpsing back out again. The nun walks up the stairs and disappears behind the church doors. Without any hindrance, Jack signals his men to move out.

The candles are bundled in the hundreds all of the way around the building, casting orange portraits along the stone walls. Large spiral staircases lead up to different tiers, the corners of the steps adorned with small golden crosses contrasting neatly with the off-white marble. For a small Spanish town, Llançà could proudly boast of a very beautiful church.

But Jack cannot bide time to admire the tapestries as he makes his way through the shadows, his crew having taken off in another direction to get to their plunder. With his pistol already cocked and his sword loose in its sheath, Jack haunts the dark sides of the church, conscious not to let his shadow become long in the candlelight. At the front of the church resonates a long monotonous chant, and Jack makes his way in that direction. A solid black and red figure is kneeling at the foot of a great cross, around his neck a gold, sapphire, emerald and ruby necklace that falls between his shoulder blades and falls forward off of his chest, a large diamond pendant hanging off of the jeweled piece. The man's hands are pressed together in prayer as he mumbles something incoherently. A small tuft of grey hair pokes out from beneath the man's small red hat nestled on the back of his head, which to Jack looks more like half of a bowl precariously placed on the man's pate. As he makes his way closer, his takes in the priest's profile, quickly recognizing the awkward shape of the man's nose which he had broken with his fist ten years prior. The priest's eyes are closed; as he chants to himself words that Jack doesn't doubt are passages from the bible. He shakes his head, knowing that no matter how much that man prayed, the pirate would personally make sure he'd go to hell.

"Are you still taking confessions, Father?" Jack calls from the shadows, startling the holy man from his prayer. The man looks around, searching for the keeper of the voice.

"I am," he says, getting onto his feet and crossing himself with shaking hands. Jack nods, stepping out into the dim light of the church.

"Good. I myself am not a god fearing man, Father, but I've got one _hell_ of a confession."

The priest swallows loudly, adjusting the red shawl around his neck.

"Will you follow me to the confessional, my son?" He asks. Jack draws his sword, and again the holy man crosses himself.

"I'd rather not, if it's all the same to you." He steps forward towards the priest, who nervously takes a step back towards the cross. "My confession is rather simple. Ten years ago, I failed to kill a man I should have."

The priest puts his hands together, laughing awkwardly. "My son, that's a sin against-" He's cut off as Jack charges him up the stairs until his back is pressed up against the bottom of the cross with the pirate's sword poking at his neck.

"No, Father. It's a sin for you to still be breathing after what you did to Sadie."

The man's face becomes wrought with shock and confusion. "Sattelle? She's _alive?_"

Jack doesn't answer the man's question with even a nod. Instead, he grabs the man's hand and spins him around, knocking his feet out from under him and pushing him down onto the floor, keeping his jeweled hand painfully behind his back. Jack grasps his pistol and checks the cocked flintlock, pressing it against the back of the priest's head.

"No God will save you now, Priché."

"JACK!"

The pirate whips his head around to see Sadie poised in the doorway of the church, her mouth dropped open.

"Sattelle?" A quiet voice whispers. Jack looks down and nudged the priest with the barrel of his pistol.

"You be quiet, Priché!"

Sadie walks toward the two men, her boots making a muffled scuffing sound against the marble floors. Jack stands upright and puts a foot on the back of his captive's neck, turning to Sadie.

"I told you to stay on the ship!" he growls loudly. Sadie glances at him, but stares back down at the foot of the cross where the elder man lies face down.

"I…I thought you were going to sleep with another woman, so I came to stop you…"

Jack shakes his head, grasping Sadie's quivering chin and pulling her forward, kissing her.

"_Get your hands off of my daughter, pirate!_" The Priest yells, struggling under Jack's foot. Sadie gasps and pulls away, looking down at the man, whose face is now turned, looking up at her. "Sattelle…" He gasps as Jack pushes his other foot hard against his back. Sadie glances from Jack to the priest, baffled.

"Jack, is this-?"

"This is why I told you to stay on the ship, Sadie!"

"Sattelle! God has brought you back to me!"

Sadie, feeling strangely torn between her father and her love, steps away.

"Sattelle, I have changed my ways! You can live here with me and we can re-grow our family under the holy love of God!"

"STOP PREACHING!" Jack howls, pointing his gun at the back of the man's head.

"Jack, stop!" Sadie cries, lurching forward and grasping the barrel of the pistol. Jack stares at her in disbelief as she takes the weapon out of his hand and flings it somewhere into the shadows. Sadie kneels by her father and Jack steps away, his hands lax at his sides. His legs feel numb and his heart races, unable to comprehend the sight before him. Sadie stares at her father as he kneels before her, trying to place the change. All she had remembered of her father was angry, bloodshot eyes, but all she could see now was the clear blue of his eyes. Sadie had nearly trained herself to hate her father, but the conversion of her father is too much for her weary heart to take. Slowly, she wraps her arms around her father's neck. He quickly returns the gesture, sighing deeply in relief.

"Sattelle, the Lord has truly brought you back to me!"

"Shog off you bastard!" Jack yells, grabbing Sadie by the elbow and pulling her onto her feet. "Don't you dare think about staying here, Sadie! I came here to kill this man, and your change of heart is not going to stop me now!"

Sadie hides her fear of Jack's sudden maniac claims and puts a hand on either side of his face to hold it still.

"But why, Jack?" She asks quietly, searching his russet eyes.

"_Because he nearly destroyed the woman I love!_" He screams, eyes afire. Sadie's mouth closes and her father goes to object, beginning to get onto his feet. Jack releases his sword and points it down at the shaken priest.

"I've never really enjoyed having blood on my hands, Priché, but for you I'll make a very generous exception."

Sadie pulls Jack a step away with struggle, leaving her father unattended, kneeling at the foot of the cross. She puts her hands firmly on Jack's set shoulders, turning his head to look at her.

"Jack, I can only imagine how you feel, but this man is _my _father."

"And you're going to choose him over me?" He asks darkly, his eyes betraying his rigid form. Sadie shakes her head and kisses him.

"No, Jack. I won't leave you – I _can't _leave you. But we can leave him, without spilling blood. I know that's what you want, but there will be less to deal with if we just _leave now."_

Jack stares down at Sadie for a moment, and the hand still holding his sword lowers slowly. Sadie beams through her tears and embraces him, sighing into his shoulder. Jack drops his sword and embraces the young woman, ignoring the shaken, tearful priest at his side.

A loud, shattering blast breaks the silence of the church, along with a gut wrenching splatter of blood across Sadie and Jack's legs and against the cross. Sadie gasps and spins around to see her father still kneeling, a gaping hole in his sternum oozing blood all down his front, turning the diamond around his neck red. Speechless, Sadie watches as her father teeters on his knees, looking up at her with a small smile on his face.

"You've become so beautiful."

She screams as he falls to the side, eyes rolled into the back of his head. Jack looks around wildly, expecting to see Peter standing somewhere. Instead, he sees the nun standing in the middle of the aisle, his own pistol in her hand. Sadie, kneeling by her dead father, turns her head to see the nun as well.

"How could you!" She screams, tears falling freely from her eyes. Jack puts a hand on her shoulder and she grabs onto his leg, unable to stop crying. Her eyes go wide and the blood on her hands feels cold as the nun standing there drops the gun onto the floor with a loud clatter, bringing her hand up to remove the veil shadowing her face. Jack starts, and Sadie gasps. The woman staring up at them grins wickedly, pulling her long brown hair free to tumble down around her shoulders. Sadie gets onto her feet, too numb to notice Jack taking her hand in his. She stands there, staring down at the woman who killed her father.

"J-Janetta?"

The tawny skinned woman smiles triumphantly.

"Hello, Angelique."

---

**I LOVE THIS CHAPTER! I'll be very concerned if I only get 8 reviews on this one…not to say those last 8 reviews were awesome, but c'mon…we've got plot going on here, people! I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	23. Broken

**Wow…you continue to flatter me, my readers. This story wouldn't be as far as it is now had it not been for every one of your reviews. THANK YOU!**

"_I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell."_

Matchbox 20 – Unwell

---

Speechless, the woman at Jack's side gawks at the person standing so calmly a few feet away from them. Sadie blinks, trying to register the things she had just witnessed: her father, murdered by Janetta's hand? The woman herself laughs, twirling Jack's pistol in her hand.

"Young, naïve Sadie. Did you truly think you were just going to sail off and enjoy your little happily ever after?" Janetta makes a small hand gesture that goes unnoticed by Sadie, but not by Jack, still grasping her hand. He glares, looking around warily.

"There's so much to yet accomplish, my dear," Janetta states, an evil shine in her Spanish eyes. Sadie recoils, glancing down at her dead father. The pain in seeing him like that is too real, and she closes her eyes.

"Why?" Sadie whispers. Janetta laughs, the velvet sound of it reverberating around the church.

"Why, Sadie? 'Why,' Do you ask? My dear, you'll learn in due time."

Sadie looks over her shoulder and gasps when a large group of haggard men appear, charging on her and Jack. Sparrow, with no wits, pistol or sword, pulls Sadie close to him but is soon overpowered by the ambush he should have expected. The young woman is wrenched out of his arms as someone clips him behind the knees, causing him to fall to the ground and watch as Sadie is dragged towards Janetta, kicking and screaming.

"Jack!" She cries, desperately trying to fight her way back to him. Jack, too, tries to break away from the hold the bulky men have on him, but to no avail. Instead, Janetta walks by Sadie with a smirk on her lips. The younger woman turns her head to watch as the dark haired goddess leans down to the kneeling Jack, smiling deviously. She trails a finger down the length of his face, from his temple to his chin. She leans forward and whispers quietly in his ear,

"I told you."

With a sharp hit behind the head, Janetta knocks Sparrow unconscious and walks back to Sadie, stripping herself of the nun fittings.

"Take her away," she says darkly, not giving Sadie a passing glance as she walks by.

"What about Jack and his crew?" A man asks as they move out of the church.

"Let them be. Jack can suffer without us having to do anything more than we already have."

Sadie turns her head to see the great Captain lying on the cobblestone floor of the church, head leaning to one side. After releasing a choked back sob, Sadie tries to pull away again.

"Jack!" She cries, new tears finding their way down her face. The men holding her push her forward angrily, ignoring the woman's crying.

"Jack…" Sadie whispers, bowing her head.

--

"Cap'n, wake up!" Gibbs shouts, dumping a bucket of water on Jack's head. The captain jumps out of his bed with a flail from the shock of the cold water. Spluttering, Jack sits up from the floor, searching the room madly with his eyes.

"Where's Sadie!" He shouts, causing Gibbs to wince.

"We thought you knew, Cap'n."

Jack roars, getting to his feet and pulling on his coat while storming past his first mate on deck.

"Jack, what happened?" Ana asks as he walks past, roughly pushing his hat onto his head.

"Janetta has Sadie," Jack growls out, taking his place at the helm.

"Janetta? As in Atlantica from Mallorca?"

Jack nods and Ana groans, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"What did you do, Jack Sparrow?" Gibbs asks, equally distraught. Jack ignores the fact that his title wasn't used.

"I made the mistake of making a promise I didn't keep – even remember…"

The two crewmates give each other a look to signify one simple word: _drunk._

"Any idea where she might have taken her?" Ana asks, leaning against the rail. Jack sighs, glaring out ahead of him towards the horizon. He had woken on the ship, so someone must have brought him back after he had been knocked out in the church. Sadie's father was now dead, and she herself was gone. Things had fallen apart on the Captain, and that sort of thing never left a sweet taste in Jack's mouth. It didn't matter to him as much that he wasn't the one to kill Priché, but the fact that he hadn't been able to protect Sadie was quickly eating away at the man.

"No," he mutters, shutting his eyes and grimacing, "I don't."

--

Sadie clenches her eyes shut against the wind biting her cheeks as Janetta's men lug her across the deck towards the brig. The men are rough, like the two from Jack's ship who were killed. The ship itself, Sadie has little time to notice, is bleak and small, nowhere near the grandeur of _The Black Pearl._ Many details go unnoticed, however, as Sadie stumbles down the stairs and thrown into a cell unceremoniously, nearly hitting her head against the low ceiling. She turns as one of two doors is shut and locked, and in her nervousness, gathers the hem of her dress in her hands, wringing it like mad.

"What do you want with me!" Sadie cries as the men disappear on deck. Another figure descends the creaking steps, more gracefully than the others. Sadie moves away from the iron grate door as Janetta approaches, a satisfied, malicious leer on her dark face.

"It's not you in particular, Sadie. You're just a means of bribery."

Sadie's throat becomes dry. "Jack? What does he have to do with anything?"

Janetta chuckles deeply from the back of her throat, glancing absentmindedly at her fingernails – an action that Sadie recognizes as one of Jack's habits.

"Let's just say, Jack owes me what he gave you."

Janetta stands at the locked doorway, watching with glee as realization dawns on the young woman before her. Sadie gets onto her feet only to stumble over to the bench hanging against the wall, tears of shock lining the rims of her eyes. She stares at the ground, hands planted on either side of her legs. Janetta removes a key from a thin gold chain around her neck and unlocks the iron grate, walking inside and replacing the key around her neck after shutting the door, stuffing the small object between her breasts. Leaning against the wall, Janetta folds her arms and closes her eyes, patiently waiting for Sadie to speak again. She hears a weak breath come from the younger woman.

"Jack was going to take you?" She whispers, the devastation clear in her trembling voice. She glances up at her friend, turned captor, and is unable to stop her lip from trembling. "You and he-"

Janetta glances up at the low ceiling, a faraway look in her eyes and a smile slowly creeping upon her mulatto features.

"Oh my, did we! That man was a wonder in bed, I can tell you."

Sadie feels like icy pinpricks are being stuck into her back at the woman's words. Jack knew Janetta before he came looking for her?

"When?" Is the only word Sadie manages to speak past her chilled lips. Janetta laughs.

"Probably five years before he came around looking for you. Made stops in Mallorca just to see me…but I'm afraid he never mentioned you, my dear."

Sadie was waiting for that comment. She was trying to prepare herself for it, but when said, she was unable to stop the hurt that hit her in the gut. Sadie puts a palm over her eyes to conceal the tears falling from them. Janetta, standing calmly across the small room, coos sympathetically, but the act is more cruel than comforting.

"Oh you poor thing," she mutters, sitting next to the distressed young woman, "I shouldn't have said such awful things!" Sadie shrinks away when Janetta puts a hand on the back of her neck. Sobs overcome her as she buries her face in her hands. Janetta releases a pitying sigh.

"You can't have everything, Sadie."

She gets off of the bench and walks over to the door, opening it quietly and slipping out, locking it before walking down the narrow corridor to the stairwell leading up to the deck. Sadie collapses onto the ground, her hands clenched and banging on the floor until her fingers turn bloody against the coarseness of it.

"Jack…" She sobs, repetitively gasping and sobbing. So many thoughts go through Sadie's mind, many of them images of Jack and Janetta together. How could he have been so close and not come for her? Why didn't Jack tell her that he had slept with Janetta? So many questions storm through Sadie's mind, but she cannot answer any of them herself. Sitting up on her knees, Sadie wipes her eyes, looking around her small confining cell. The wood looks becomingly rotten and the iron bars keeping her in are rusty. She gets on her feet and grasps the iron bars, leaning her head against them as well, when she notices another solid mass before the iron grate. Sadie touches it, realizing it to be another door. She sighs, closing her eyes and trying to catch her breath. Of course there are so few things Sadie can do in the brig of a rotting ship, locked twice to keep from escaping. But she could do her best and keep faith in what was left of her trust in Jack. Even if he had slept with Janetta, it was in the past. Sadie turns away and sits on the bench, clasping her hands at her waist.

"Besides," she whispers to herself, looking down at the ground, "he loves me…" Sadie glances up at the wall, her brow furrowing.

"…Doesn't he?"

--

Jack sits at his desk, still fuming incandescently. Dozens upon dozens of maps litter the table and floor. Bottles are strewn about the room, and the bed is still unmade. With impatient fingers he taps the desk, groaning and leaning back in his chair.

Jack found himself unable to sleep in the bed for fear of smelling her scent again and going mad. Every night in that first week without her, the captain couldn't – _wouldn't _sleep, constantly at the helm trying to search the horizon blindly for a ship. A mixture of poisons were constantly at work in his stomach, regret and acidic doubt plagued him incessantly day and night. There were promises he had made to Sadie that he knew he was breaking at every moment of the day. Wordless promises the he hoped she knew. To never leave her side, to never frighten her again, and to never let her feel unloved. It was tearing Jack apart that at every moment, he wasn't able to keep those promises.

Adding onto that fact, there was the matter of an old pledge made on a night of completely intoxicated sex that had royally come back to bite him in the ass. Jack never thought in a thousand years a strumpet would remember a drunken promise made after a few moments of white-light bliss. That was bad enough. Now, after a few years, the promise turned into a lie in a blink, causing both he and Sadie such misfortune. She never needed to have known about that, especially when she would take it the wrong way.

Shaking his head, Jack leans back up, getting out of the chair and going out on deck to the helm, a cold look in his eyes. The faster he gets to Sadie, the sooner he can tell her the forgotten truth and save her. Jack sighs, banging his head against the helm, causing a few crewmembers to give him a strange – yet understanding – look. Looking up at the horizon, Jack groans.

That whole act was easier said than done.

---

**FOUR MORE DAYS UNTIL DMC! **


	24. Tacit

**Five simple words: I LOVE DEAD MAN'S CHEST. I saw it three times on opening day, including the midnight showing WHICH - I was first in line for…**

"Someone help us understand who ordered this disgusting arrangement with time and the end."

Our Lady Peace – Thief

---

Janetta groans as the last of the tremors subsides, and sated she falls over onto her back on the bed. The man beside her turns onto his side to give her a kiss before turning back over to sleep. Janetta pulls the sheet up over her chest, staring up at the vacant ceiling.

"Jack?" She whispers to the quieted man. He nods.

"Aye?" He replies with a profound slur. Janetta fidgets with the sheet for a moment, casting her gaze about the room.

"Tomorrow at dawn…will you take me away onto your ship? Forever?"

As though only half registering the remark, Jack shrugs and groans tiredly, pulling the sheet up over his shoulder. Burying his face into the pillow, he replies

"Sure thing, lass."

Janetta sits up, looking serious.

"Promise, Jack? We'll leave tomorrow morning?"

With a gallant wave of his hand, Jack grunts in response and lets his hand fall, his head lolling forward unconsciously. Janetta smiles to herself, leaning back down onto the bed. She was finally going to get out of Mallorca with Jack, just like she'd always dreamed – since the first night she and Jack had lain together and he had told her about his wondrous ship. Of course, she had wanted to see it, but the pirate was insistently avoiding it. So, she had never actually seen Jack's _Pearl, _but she trusted Jack and knew he'd keep to his promise. With the pungent scent of their sex still lingering in the air, Janetta smiles again and shuts her eyes to sleep, impatient for the sun to rise.

--

She wakes to Marciana's screaming, causing the woman to jolt upright in bed, her hair askew and blatantly nude from the night before. For a moment she yawns, gathering her thoughts and vision. It is then she glances down to where Jack should by lying, handsome and equally devoid of clothing. Instead, Janetta only finds an empty bedside with a note folded neatly on the fluffed pillow, the scent of Jack Sparrow permeating from the sheets. As she hears Marciana trample down the hallway, Janetta lifts the note from the pillow, unwary of her shaking fingers. With her heart halfway up her throat, she breaks the seal and opens the paper, hoping not for anything less than a love note from her Jack.

"_Dearest Netty, _

_I'm afraid duty called upon me again too soon. Until my next visit, my dear – _

_C. Jack Sparrow._

_P.S. Payment is on your bedside table." _

The woman's gut falls to the floor, along with her heart. With shaky knees, Janetta sits on the bed, the paper falling to the floor. Jack was gone? Taking a robe and wrapping it closely about her, Janetta flies out the door and downstairs to the main room of the tavern, looking madly about for the rogue. The man is nowhere. Jack is gone. Janetta suddenly erupts in violent sobs, falling back against a nearby wall and sliding down until she is a heap on the ground, wailing miserably.

"He promised!" She cries, nearly tearing out her own hair. Repetitively she screams this, unable to comprehend why Jack had left. With an evil pounding in her ears and tears staining her face, Janetta pulls her own hands away from her face and glares at the wall across from her, calming her ragged breathing. Marciana walks by, ignoring the young woman in the shadows, plotting a certain pirate's 'kismet,' as one sailor had called it.

Janetta gets onto her feet, fists clenched at her sides. One way or another, _Captain _Jack Sparrow would pay.

--

Sadie glowers as one of Janetta's men pushes a plate of bread and water beneath the iron grate. She doesn't move from her shivering position on the floor until he's gone, when she jumps up and grapples for the bread, wolfishly shoving the contents of it down her throat in a few large chunks. Gasping for breath, Sadie falls against the wall and closes her eyes, holding her hands to her heart. To drink the water was pointless as it was seawater, and would only make things worse. Sadie opens her eyes again, taking in the sights of her confines once more, taking note that no matter how hard she tries, nothing is different then from when she had first been thrown in there. With a pitiful groan, she leans her drowsy head against the wall and shuts her eyes again.

It had been a week since she had been captured, and things weren't getting any better. Janetta didn't even visit to taunt her, which made her feel even more secluded and alone. The only food she had eaten was a loaf of bread every day, which always left her parched. She couldn't sleep at night because of the discomfort and the constant fear. The ship offered no consolation either, with it's rotting wood and rickety sides. By the fourth day, as Sadie could barely remember since it seemed so long ago, she could feel herself becoming more ill from the malnourishment and the cold damp of the brig. Sadie could feel the clamminess of her skin and the bags under her eyes, the brittle ends of her hair becoming increasingly disgusting with each passing day. Inside and out, Sadie felt grotesque. To cough hurt, and the cold sweats between nightmares were a curse. The only hope and saving grace Sadie could think of, as one week became one and a half, was that Jack would come for her.

It's halfway through the second week of her incarceration that Janetta, still carrying that same grimly smug smile on her face, visits Sadie. She speaks more of her and Jack together, holding the glory of it all above the young woman's head. Sadie ignores it all as best as she can, instead trying to imagine herself with Jack. Because of Sadie's persistent ability to ignore her, Janetta soon becomes aware that her mind games are no longer working on the girl. So, she leaves much sooner than she would have hoped. Agitated, Janetta leaves Sadie to the quiet of the hold, refusing to feel pity for the stoic young lover. To sit in total darkness without love, warmth or comfort would have driven our misunderstood villain mad by the second day. To still be there after a week and a half seems impossible.

Back in her cell, Sadie bows her weary head as silent tears make their way down her face. More and more she wished for Jack to come. Now also the short recent memories of her father came to haunt her, causing Sadie to realize something heartbreaking – her father was dead. She had been reunited with him for only a matter of minutes before Janetta's hands stole him from her, no less. The thought only causes more tears to fall onto Sadie's upturned palms.

"Jack…" she whispers, shutting her eyes tightly against the sound of the storm raging outside. Sadie knows she is not going to live much more than another week without Jack.

--

The captain roars, lurching out of bed and pressing his palms against his ears.

"_Shut up!" _He cries, shaking his head angrily. Jack bends over, shutting his eyes. He could hear her voice whispering his name for help. And, for the first time, he wasn't sure how too. Jack still doesn't know where Janetta's ship is, or is Sadie was still alive. Hearing her voice in his head only really proved two possibilities: she was learning telepathy, or he had finally cracked. Sitting up, Jack growls quietly, pinching the bridge of his nose. The sun outside drenches the cabin with yellow light, causing the pirate to glare and shield his eyes from it. Slowly, Jack gets out of bed and pulls on his coat, pausing a moment to stroke his bandana before putting on his hat. With a frown, Jack opens the door and walks out on deck, most of the crew nearby quickly becoming quiet. Out of the group comes Peter, warily wringing his hands and averting his gaze from the pirate captain.

"C-Cap'n?" He mutters, staring fearfully at the black deck. Jack takes the helm from Cotton and nods briskly.

"Aye?"

Peter, trembling, removes a folded piece of paper from his vest pocket and holds it out for Jack to take. The captain glances at it, only to move his gaze back to the horizon.

"What is it?" He asks darkly. Peter opens it.

"It belonged to one of the spies, sir. I just found it in one of their hammocks."

Jack suddenly turns and grabs it out of Peter's hand, moving away towards the rail and facing the ocean. With his crew looking on, Jack reads the poor penmanship with disdain.

"_Atlantica – Forgive the late notice, but I pray this reaches you before you dock in Funchal…" _

Jack doesn't need to read the rest. He now knew where to go, and just how to get there before Janetta did.

--

"Let go of me!" Sadie cries, trying desperately to fight off Janetta's men as they drag her from the hold. Now at the end of the second week, Sadie was completely weak and pale, looking no better than her captors themselves. Every night she lay awake, doused in a cruel cold sweat and an unforgiving cough. With the small meals, Sadie had not eaten a proper meal the entire course of her stay. In so short a time, her cheeks became shallow and her ribs became obvious beneath her dirty black dress, which clung loosely to her clammy flesh. Every moment, Sadie wondered if she was to die on this ship.

Janetta is laughing as Sadie is tossed into her room, standing at the window with her hands behind her back and a pleased smile on her face.

"Well don't you look something awful?" She giggles, turning and biting the ripe red head off of a strawberry, no doubt stolen from a nearby port. Sadie looks away to keep herself from either attacking Janetta or the fruit. Janetta walks over to the woman on the floor, taking a knee and pushing another fruit into her wet mouth.

"My god, these are wonderful! Wouldn't you like one, Sattelle?"

"Go bugger yourself," Sadie growls. Janetta laughs.

"My dear, you have spent far too much time around Jack Sparrow!"

With one foul glare, Sadie picks herself up onto her feet to face her captor. The other woman takes a step back as Sadie takes one forward, ignoring her screaming joints. When Janetta is backed up against the wall, Sadie towers over her and gives her a shivering glare.

"Sadie…" Janetta whispers, slightly fearful.

The ill woman snarls and dives forward, grasping Janetta by the neck and holding her against the wall.

"Don't say his name like you know him. Don't. Ever!" Sadie cries, digging her knee into the woman's gut. Janetta wheezes and falls to the ground, Sadie sidestepping away with her own contemptible glare. Janetta laughs and looks up at her, a hand on her stomach.

"You think you're strong, Sadie? You couldn't even stop your father's evil before it killed him."

Sadie, towering over Janetta, delivers a crushing blow to her back with her foot.

"You killed him! _You killed him!" _Sadie bellows, grasping the woman's long dark hair and yanking back sharply. Janetta holds back a whimper as Sadie pushes her onto the floor. Due to the over exertion, Sadie's stamina suddenly plummets. She falls against the wall, her dry lips cracking painfully as she begins to break down in tears. Janetta stands up, massaging the back of her head.

"True, I killed him. But you can't keep thinking this is _all _about you."

Sadie glances at her captor, breathing hard.

"But then why did you have to kill my father and take me?" She asks. Janetta chuckles.

"The easiest way to get to Captain Jack Sparrow is through what he loves most. That once was the _Pearl, _until he found you. It won't take long for Jack's enemies to learn of you. It also won't take long for Jack to realize you're a liability. I'm just doing you a favor, I swear!"

Sadie closes her eyes, shaking her head.

"What did he do to you that has suddenly made you so cold, Janetta?"

The older woman, standing at the window, gasps quietly. She turns, her eyes wet with tears.

"He lied to me!" She cries, balling her fists at her sides, "Jack told me – he promised he'd save me from my old life! And then he disappeared until you suddenly walked through those doors. Then he suddenly shows up and whisks you off to sail into the sunset he promised me!"

Janetta walks to the other side of the room, staring out the window, obviously trying to collect her thoughts. Slowly, she loosens her fists and turns around with a smile.

"No matter. Jack will realize his mistake and come crawling back to me." With a clap of her hands, Janetta's men come and take Sadie away, the young woman unable to even fight back. As Janetta's cabin door closes, she smiles and fiddles with the key hidden between her breasts, glaring cunningly out the windows. Men of Mallorca don't call her Spain's best Buxom whore! For nothing.

Sadie crawls into her corner of the brig, drawing her knees up to her chest and burying her face between her them. She suddenly feels filthy, plagued with the images of a young Janetta, broken and lost. She feels terrible for her old friend, but knows she won't ever be forgiven. Jack would be coming for her, for Sadie, and leave just like before.

All Sadie could do now was to be strong for Mister Jack and pray that he came for her soon before her own state of health became any worse.

---

**YAY! Finally done! **


	25. Love

**I've now seen Dead Man's Chest 5 times in the theater! LOL I'm a little bit of a die-hard. Now I apologize that this little plot twist was quick, but I'm more of a character writer than a plot twister. Also, I made some changes in chapter 24 towards the end. 'Funchal' is an island off of Morocco, so that was one little edit, and I was typing up the chapter at midnight so there were some grammar errors at the end that I fixed up. Enjoy!**

"_You cut me down to size and opened up my eyes, made me realize what I could not see."_

Coldplay – Swallowed in the Sea

---

A strong gale awakens Jack from his position at the helm, telling him to look around. Indeed, there on the horizon is the small sight of a small port town off of Morocco, no more than a few miles away. Having sailed all night at the helm, hell bent on finding Sadie, a weary Jack stumbles away from the helm and down the stairs towards his cabin after pointing weakly at Cotton to man the helm in his place. Walking through the scantily lit cabin, Jack sits at the table in the middle of his study, reaching for a bottle. The dark liquor appears so inviting as he lifts the crystal bottle up to meet his gaze. With heavy eyes, Jack shakes his head and sighs weightily, setting the container back on the table and turning around, resting his hands against the edge of it. Bowing his head, Jack massages his brow with his fingertips and shuts his eyes, trying to collect his scattered thoughts. Once Janetta caught up with him, there would be many things to do, and Jack had to do them all right for Sadie's sake and his own. There of course was the large chance that Sadie had been locked in the hold without proper care for the two weeks she had been gone, and would be under constant watch by crewmen or even Janetta herself. It was probably going to take more than a simple raid and go to save the woman.

Jack groans, wishing women didn't always have to be so emotional all the time.

--

Sadie shuts her eyes against the cold seeping in through the thin cracks in the side of this ship, wrapping her arms about herself and rocking back and forth to try and keep some warmth in her frail body. If Jack doesn't come soon, she realizes, she wasn't going to last another two days. Janetta had blessed her with her presence that same evening just long enough to mention that they would be docking at a small island just west of Morocco by midnight. Although the thought of land comforted Sadie to some extent, she found that she wasn't getting too worked up about it, as Jack wasn't going to be there.

The night seems endless to Sadie as she sits there in her cell, cold and alone. No mater how hard she tries to be strong for Jack, each passing moment takes another piece of hope away from her heart. Sadie rolls her head back to rest uncomfortably against the wood, blinking her eyes repetitively to rid away the tears threatening to form. She can scarcely hear the water roiling outside, the ship lumbering through the waves. The young woman is agitated that the day went by quickly, but the night was inching away at a slow crawl. Tired, sick and weak, Sadie closes her eyes again and coughs violently. Pain shoots up her spine and she cries out quietly, wincing and wrapping her arms around herself once more, shivering vehemently. The hunger pangs are so terrible she can barely think, and her swollen tongue and splitting headache only add to the misery of it all. Sadie's vision begins to turn foggy; the last bits of her resolve to live crumbling like thin dry mortar. As the young woman teeters on the edge of unconsciousness, she hears a sound beside the ship: close but distant, like a shadow. Shaking her head, Sadie presses her ear up against the wall, trying to breathe naturally in order to hear the sound again. She can hear the voices of Janetta's crewmen above her, but the other hint of noise becomes closer and more evident, and the men do nothing. Sadie gasps when she hears one of the two doors unlock, and she leans away from the wall, striving to keep her heart calm. Janetta appears behind the second door keeping her away from freedom, giving her a scrutinizing and all together unkind look of contempt.

"We're in Funchal," is all the woman says, giving Sadie another once over before turning and shutting the solid wooden door and locking it. Once the sound of Janetta's footsteps disappears, Sadie returns to the wall and holds her ear against it, listening for the noise. Faintly, although close, she can hear the telltale sound of another ship drawn up next to theirs.

"Jack!" Sadie whispers, the action causing her head to split in pain. She groans and reels, falling onto the floor as the quiet of night wraps around her, too weak to stay conscious any longer.

--

Jack makes a silent gesture for his crew to lower anchor as he reaches for a grappling hook off the deck. Joshamee gives him a salute before turning to help with the anchor, to which Jack feebly returns. Peter appears at the captain's side, grabbing onto his arm pleadingly.

"Get her back, sir. For all of our sakes."

With a curt nod, Jack takes hold of the rope and hook and focuses on Janetta's ship, where dazed men pace back and forth in an ineffective hope of trying to appear on guard. Peter backs away as Jack begins to whirl the hook in wide circles, taking long steady breaths. With perfected aim and a quiet grunt, Jack releases the rope into thin air over the water separating the two ships, smirking proudly when it lands faultlessly on the rail of the other ship. He hands the rope end to Peter who ties it to the _Pearl _expertly, tugging on it to ensure safety. Meanwhile Jack climbs over the rail and grasps the rope, not fearing the water or whatever lay ahead on the opposite ship. Peter catches his gaze, and the two men exchange one simple look, to which Jack removes his hat and places it on the deck at Peter's feet.

"Just in case. You know what to do," He says bluntly. Peter nods, and Jack swings upside down onto the rope, sloth crawling his way across the water to the other ship. In a matter of moments he is on the vessel, his beloved _Pearl _lost in the darkness. In fact, Peter and the rest of the crew stood together at the rail, watching their captain climb onto Janetta's ship silently. Jack scurries along the banister towards the stern, keeping a constant eye out for either Janetta or her cabin. Crewmen are so lost in their drinking and sleeping that the new arrival goes completely unnoticed. Hardly ten minutes go by before he sees Janetta appearing from below, dropping something between her breasts with a haughty look on her tawny features, completely oblivious to the giant _Black Pearl _moored just along side her own ship. Jack watches carefully as she walks across the deck, that same overconfident smirk on her lips, towards her cabin. When she disappears behind the closed doors, Jack takes a look around for her men and dashes over to the cabin, not one crewmember bothering to look in his direction. With one last glance over his shoulder, Jack rests his palm against one of the doors, taking one last deep breath and closing his eyes. The image of Sadie lying bare on his mattress smiling up at him fills the pirate's psyche, and for a moment Jack wants only to reach out and weave his fingers into her hair, but stops himself and opens his eyes, only to see the cruel grey wood of Janetta's doorway under his hand. Resolution fills the man as he lets his mind go blank. It was all such a bitter way to get back his woman. With a grunt, Jack throws open the door, charging inside and not turning to see it close again. Standing by the window, Janetta is taken by surprise as Jack charges towards her, grabbing her roughly by her arms and pushing her up against the nearby wall. As soon as the woman's back collides with it, Jack dives forward and ensnares her in a bruising kiss that leaves an acrid taste in his mouth. Janetta groans in victory, wrapping her arms around Jack's neck and ravaging his mouth with hers.

"I knew you'd come back to me, Jack," she gasps out before the man silences her with another searing kiss. Jack's frantic, almost drunkenly insane mouth nearly causes Janetta's knees to buckle, but Jack only presses her against the wall harder, pinning her hands above her head and separating her legs with his knee. Janetta closes her eyes and smiles as Jack makes his way down her neck, untying the front of her shirt to expose more of her chest. The thrill of having won fills with woman with utmost pleasure, and the pirate's lips on her body only added to it. He tasted sweeter than she had remembered, and hoped he thought the same of her, for he had still not yet said a word to her. But Janetta, not one to complain, had no quarrels with that at the moment.

Swiftly, Jack turns her towards the table, shoving everything on it onto the floor and leaning the woman over it, keeping her hands behind her back. Janetta laughs darkly as she hears Jack's belts coming undone, somehow enjoying the torture of not being allowed to touch him. For a moment, she doesn't register the rope being tied around her wrists until the burning pain causes her to cry out. Janetta gasps when she is lifted off of the table to face Jack, who's stony gaze and dark features cause a shiver to run up her spine. Snarling, he stuffs a rag into her mouth.

"You hurt Sadie," Jack growls, pulling her over to the bed and pushing her onto it ungracefully, "I hurt you."

Janetta's eyes go wide, realizing that Jack wasn't just being serious, he was being real. She coughs out the rag and struggles to sit up.

"All of it? For her?" She pants. "You actually love that tramp, Jack?"

"You're not exactly a saint either, Netty," Jack growls, noticing a key hanging around her neck.

"Besides the point! What is it about her that gets you off, Jack? Does she know just how to please you?"

"_Shut it!" _Jack yells, grasping Janetta around the neck, causing her to gasp for breath. Bringing his face close to hers, Jack tightens his hold and fights the urge to shoot her there on the spot. "You wouldn't understand if I told you, Netty." He releases her neck, the woman coughing violently. She doesn't notice that her key is gone.

"Why wouldn't I, Jack? I felt the same way about you before you left me!"

The pirate becomes stoic.

"Is this about that bloody promise?"

"Yes! Why did you leave, Jack?" Janetta wails, desperate to grab hold of the man and never let go. Instead, he shoves her back down onto the bed and walks around the foot of it, removing his pistol from under his sash. Janetta swallows loudly.

"I left because I wanted to. I never wanted to take you anywhere, Netty. And I'm not going to waste any more time up here with you." Jack cocks his gun and points it at the quivering and tearful woman.

"Jack, please…"

"If you have to resort to these means, Netty, you don't know what love is."

"Jack!"

"Sadie means more to me than the Pearl and everything she represents!" He howls, "As you can see," Jack holds his gun in the air, calming slightly, "I'll do anything for that woman. Now you – you don't know what it's like to go mad when the person who means the most to you is dying on someone's ship. You seemed to be just fine after a few years of not having me around, so now that Sadie's back, why should it be any different? I never promised you anything in the first place. You always make assumptions and leave no room for the benefit of doubt."

Janetta, tears falling freely down her face, tries to form words.

"But Jack, I _do _love you…"

"And I don't. And I have no remorse for your tears after what you've done to Sadie and I."

Aiming the pistol, Jack glares Janetta down. She goes to scream his name, but the firing of the gun drowns the sound of her voice. Not taking a look back, Jack flees the woman's cabin and runs across the deck to the opening in the deck, flying down the stairs to the brig. He jumps the last steps only to land on the wet floor gracelessly, but Jack is on his feet in moments, running down the corridor and looking in every cell for the woman, but sees nothing of his beautiful, blue-eyed Sadie. In his mad searching, Jack runs directly into a door he hadn't seen. Landing on the floor once again, he winces as the key from Janetta's neck digs into his palm. Jack shuts his eyes, shamed by his foolishness. He sits up on his toes, sliding the key into the lock. He tries to push it open, but to no avail as it does not budge. Shaking his head, Jack rolls back on his feet and pulls the door open. He falls back onto his hands, eyes wide and mouth agape at the sight before him. Behind an iron-barred door on the ground lies Sadie in her black velvet shift, one hand reaching out to him with her hair falling over her head. Jack is frozen at the sight of Sadie's deathly pale skin and frail figure, the sight of her labored breathing causing a familiar stir in his heart. Jack unlocks the second door with the key and pulls it open, crawling over to Sadie's body.

"Sadie…" Jack whispers, pulling her weak form into his lap and pushing the hair away from her face. The woman's shallow cheeks are colorless; her blue eyes shut and caked with dry tears. Jack tries to shake her awake, whispering her name urgently, but the act is fruitless. He leans down and presses an ear against Sadie's clammy chest, hoping to hear a heartbeat. What he hears is in fact that, but the sound of it is so weak and quiet that sends a wave of melancholy through the pirate, nearly bringing uncharacteristic tears to his eyes. Holding back his own emotions, Jack lifts the unconscious woman in his arms and turns, running out of the cell and back down the corridor, dashing up the stairs and across the deck to where a plank of wood is set between the two ships. Jack whistles shrilly for Peter as he steps onto the board, looking down at Sadie. On the _Pearl, _Peter and Gibbs appear at the rail, only to see Jack standing there with a nearly lifeless Sadie in his arms and possibly the most somber face they had ever seen on their captain. Before Jack begins to walk across, he lifts Sadie's face up to meet his, bringing his lips to hers and shutting his eyes. Pulling away, he walks across the plank to his own ship, not bothering to tell the crew what to do. As the men begin to scurry about, Jack makes no eye contact, making his way to his cabin. The _Pearl, _a ghost in the black water, begins to move away from Janetta's craft with utmost ease, and Jack makes no move to fire on it, and his crew does not question him of it.

O'Tara, the resident doctor onboard the ship, appears and follows Jack to his cabin as everyone else watches on, already waiting with bated breath. O'Tara opens the door for Jack and the woman in his arms. Without a word, Jack passes inside and goes into the adjoining bedroom, laying the woman on the covers. He already feels more at ease to see her in his bed once more. Peter brings masses of food, while Ana follows with water and blankets and Gibbs with a bible in one hand and a flask in the other. The trio leaves their additions in the study and exits quickly, fearing the worst upon seeing the distraught looks on the doctor and captain's faces. As O'Tara shuts the door, Jack sighs.

"What can you tell me, Doc?"

The old man's eyes fall to the woman on the bed, his wrinkled brow furrowing upon seeing the once so lively woman reduced to so little.

"She's suffering from malnutrition, dehydration, sleep depravation and moderate hypothermia. I can treat everything, but it all depends if she wakes or not. For now, you go and command your ship-"

"No!" Jack shouts, catching the old doctor by surprise. "No. I'm staying in here with her until she opens an eye. Bring all the necessities, but I am staying here."

After a moment, O'Tara finally nods.

"Alright, Captain. Just…take a seat and hold her hand while I start working."

Jack nods and goes into the study, taking the chair from the table and bringing it back into the bedroom where O'Tara is already wrapping Sadie in blankets and gently splashing water onto her face. Jack sits down and stays his hand, shaking his head. O'Tara steps away, watching as the haughty, cocky demeanor of the pirate captain flies out the door as he takes the young woman's frail left hand, kissing the onyx stone on her index finger. The doctor backs out of the room quietly as Jack strokes the back of Sadie's hand with his thumb, staring at her with a pain O'Tara had never seen before. As soon as Jack hears the door close, he immediately leans up and kisses the young woman again, holding her face in his hands.

"Sadie," he mutters, rubbing his nose against hers, "Sadie, please wake up love. It's just me, I promise. You're safe now, I swear to you." Jack kisses her again, nearly shaking. "Just wake up." Sitting on the edge of the bed at her side, he leans down and rests his brow against Sadie's shoulder, wrapping his arms around her waist. "It's your Jack, love. It's just old Mister Jack," he says, trying to laugh with conviction. When Sadie doesn't respond, Jack leans up, growling and whimpering like a hurt and confused dog.

"Sattelle, please wake up…I'm begging you now! Look. Look-" Jack stands and lifts a bottle of rum off of the table, walking over to the window and opening it, holding the precious alcohol over the edge of the ship. "If you don't wake up, I'm going to drop this and blame it on you completely!" Jack can feel his throat tightening and tears stinging the back of his eyes. Sadie doesn't move. Jack drops the bottle, releasing a strangled sob. "Damnit, Sadie! I love you, you miserably maddening tart! _Wake up!" _

Jack freezes when he sees Sadie's eyes moving beneath her pale lids. He appears by her side in a flash and grasps her hand, kissing her knuckles, whispering her name repetitively. Slowly, almost painfully slowly, she opens her eyes and groans, squeezing Jack's hand.

"Jack?" She asks in a cracked voice. The pirate cries out in happiness and kisses the woman again, his body quivering. Sadie begins to weep quietly, wrapping her arms around the man's neck, burying her face in his shoulder.

"Thank you, Jack…thank you."

---

**TADA! Hope you all like! Let's see if we can't hit 300 reviews soon, eh? **


	26. Child

**I am purely at a loss for words/thought/brain function. 24. TWENTY-FOUR. THAT'S TWENTY-FOUR! _REVIEWS! 24 REVIEWS! _For one bloody chapter! My blessed readers. I love you to death! So I suppose it's only fair that I hand you a new chapter. No, the story isn't done yet! After this one you've still got five more to read! Yep, that's right – I finished it. But you don't get to read it until you read the other chapters coming up! Savvy? **

"_Touch your lips just so I know, in your eyes love it glows so, I'm bare boned and crazy for you, when you come crash into me."_

Dave Matthews – Crash Into Me

---

Sadie's consciousness does not last long as her arms slip from Jack's neck and her body collapses back onto the bed, eyes closing and one hand falling off the side of the mattress. Jack smiles and leans back, putting a palm on Sadie's stomach, shutting his own eyes and shaking his head.

"You marvelous woman," he whispers, chuckling deep in his chest and pushing a few strands of hair away from her face. Placing one last kiss on Sadie's brow, Jack stands and goes over to the double doors, pushing them open with one simple shove. Standing nearby is the good doctor, staring off into the dark distance, humming sailor songs to himself. Jack clears his throat, causing O'Tara to jump and turn around, nervously putting his hand atop his head covered in thin white hair tied at the back of his neck. Saluting the Captain, the doctor awaits orders.

"She's yours to cure, doc," says Jack, leaning against a post near the doorway, "If there's anything you need, come get me."

O'Tara nods. "Did she wake up?" He asks hopefully. Jack gives a small smile.

"She was up for a few moments and spoke a little, but went comatose not long after." Leaning off of the post, Jack nods to the doctor, turning and walking up the stairs. "I leave her in your care, doc," he says, pausing on the stairs. O'Tara nods, but as Jack goes to continue up, he calls to him.

"Captain?"

Jack spins around, grasping the banister in his hands and looking at the doctor.

"Aye, doc?"

O'Tara beckons the pirate over to him, to which Jack quickly conforms. As the Captain comes to the doctor's side, O'Tara puts a hand on Jack's shoulder and turns him towards the corner behind the stairs secretively.

"I wanted to ask – do you wish I check Sadie for anything else?"

Jack's brow furrows, his hand coming up to stroke his mustache. One eyebrow disappears beneath his bandana as he replies, "Else? Care to specify, my good doctor?"

The old man chuckles quietly, nudging Jack's shoulder with his hand.

"I believe she should be checked to see if she is pregnant or not."

Jack's eyes go wide, his jaw going slack. Staring dumbly at the doctor, Jack tries to form words but only manages to stutter out gibberish. O'Tara laughs, turning to look in the window to Jack's cabin.

"Don't sound so surprised, Captain. I wouldn't be, personally."

Jack stares at the old man, still babbling and tugging on his beard.

"Pregnant?" He mutters, also looking in the window. Sadie's hand hasn't moved, he notices. "How so?"

The doctor smiles, putting his hand on Jack's shoulder again and taking a deep breath.

"In most cases, upper crust folks have it all – money, power, and titles. But the couples lack a life staple – passion. Poor girls on their wedding nights lay there as their old husbands have their way with them. Have you ever realized Jack, that many rich couples don't have children?"

Jack pauses for a moment, trying to recall any moment where he was in the presence of a group of wealthy people – not an often occurrence, but enough to make him recall not seeing any whelps running around in the garden. Jack smirks.

"So what exactly are you saying, doc? That Sadie and I are bound to breed like rabbits?"

O'Tara guffaws loudly, putting a hand to his moderately rotund stomach.

"Well, not in those precise words. Rather, Captain, what separates you and Sadie from the wealthy populace when it comes to the bedroom is that you two have pure physical and emotional passion for each other. And with that, a child doesn't seem so impossible." O'Tara watches the Captain's face change, from confused, to understanding, to cocky, to befuddled. Jack stands there beneath the stairs for a moment, glancing from the happy doctor to the obscured figure of Sadie behind the yellowed window. Shaking his head with muddled thoughts, Jack ducks out from behind the stairs and chafes the back of his neck, eyes narrowed. The thought of domestically having a child with a woman never crossed Jack's mind – sober or no. Jack glances at the doors to his cabin, thinking of Sadie on the other side of it. If she is in fact pregnant, he thinks, he'd be the father both of them had always wanted. Jack looks at the doctor, nodding.

"Check her, doc," he whispers, turning away and walking up the stairs to the helm, brooding. Standing there next to the giant wheel overlooking the deck, he envisions Sadie stumbling around on it, a hand on her swelled stomach with a giant beam on her face. Jack shuts his eyes, imagining for a moment his woman taking his hand and placing it on her bulging abdomen, leaning her head on his shoulder. Someone on deck whacks something into place nearby, causing a shudder to run through the wood into Jack's palm. Eyes snapping open, Jack pulls his hand off of the helm, staring at his palm as if his unborn child had truly just kicked it. Shaking his head, Jack signals for Gibbs to take his place as he descends the stairs once again, looking through the window to see O'Tara at Sadie's bedside. Releasing a long exhale, Jack presses the butt of his hand to his furrowed brow, shutting his eyes. _A child…_he ponders, nearly unable to comprehend. Turning his gaze back through the window, Jack sighs, taking an end of his bandana between his teeth, chewing thoughtfully. Watching the shadow of O'Tara move back and forth in the cabin, Jack waits, breathing shallowly and tapping his foot against the wood of the deck. Passing crew members do not bother the Captain deep in thought, muttering to himself and waving his hands about in strange ways – not a completely strange thing, but enough to signify that Jack Sparrow was in a different state of mind than what his crew would be used to.

It's three quarters of a turn before the doctor emerges from the cabin, wiping his hands with a dark cloth as well as his brow. Jack perks up, getting to his feet with a faulty stumble, facing the old man while fidgeting with the excitement of a child before a rich Christmas. O'Tara, looking wrought with disdain, clears his throat in a poor attempt to rid himself of his own disappointment.

"Well," he begins, trying to smile, "she opened her eyes a few times, but remained unconscious through the rest of it. It'll take a while for her fever to go down and the rest of her body levels to return to normal, but she'll live with flying colors."

Jack smiles with relief, then grasping O'Tara's shoulder, he asks quietly, "Is she – you know…?"

O'Tara sighs, dropping his gaze to the deck. He shakes his head solemnly.

"I'm sorry, Captain. If she was at any point, the fetus would have died from all of Sadie's illnesses."

Slowly, Jack's hand falls away, his eyes becoming crestfallen.

"Oh." He moves past the doctor and pushes open the doors to his cabin without another word. Worried, O'Tara walks up to Gibbs standing at the helm, taking the flask from his hand.

"Keep an eye on that Captain of ours, Mister Gibbs," he says. Ana Maria appears from nearby, looking equally worried.

"Evening, doc," she says with a halfhearted smile, easily giving off that she had been listening in on the conversation between he and the Captain. O'Tara nods to her, sitting next to her on the rail.

"Just how much does Jack love that woman?" He asks, already knowing the answer. Gibbs chuckles.

"More than he's ever loved the _Pearl _or the sea."

Ana nods in agreement.

"When she first came onto this ship, I told Jack that having a woman like her onboard was not going to bode well with the male public on this ship, but not only did he not hear me, he was just dismissing me completely – he had caught one look of that woman and couldn't keep his head straight from then on."

--

Jack stands above the young woman lying in bed, holding one of her clammy hands in his own. He glances at her stomach, rising steadily under the sheets. With his other hand, Jack rubs the area gently, shutting his eyes. The image of a rosy cheeked little girl fills his tumultuous mind, with Sadie's eyes and his dark hair, dressed in a frilly white dress with her arms reaching for him as sea foam curls around her tiny feet, her little mouth filled with small white teeth grinning as she whispers '_papa…'_

"Jack?"

Sparrow jumps, opening his eyes and looking down at the woman in bed who looks back with drooping eyes. Sadie grasps his wrist and Jack leans down, his elbows on either side of her head, smiling weakly at her.

"Hello, love."

Sadie manages a close-lipped smile, putting a hand to Jack's cheek.

"It doesn't even feel like I haven't seen you for almost three weeks," she whispers hoarsely. Jack shakes his head, leaning his brow against hers.

"Feels like the ten years I didn't get to see you," he replies. At this, Sadie's brow furrows and Sparrow leans back, sitting on the bed. "What?" He asks, seeing a strange look come over her. Sadie looks at Jack, her eyes slightly narrowed – in pain or anger, the pirate can't tell.

"Janetta told me a strange thing, Jack. She said five years ago, you went to Mallorca and spent time with her, but didn't bother to try and look for me – she said you didn't even mention me."

Sparrow winces, noticing the young woman's obvious hurt in the matter. With a strained groan, Jack twirls a braided beard around his finger.

"You're still sick, love…we should talk about this later."

"No, Jack. I want to know why you didn't come for me while you still had enough time to bugger a whore."

Jack grimaces, glancing out the window. With Sadie giving him a fixed stare, he stands and begins to pace at the foot of the bed.

"I won't deny that I did that," he begins, shoving his hands into his coat pockets, "And true, I shouldn't have done that. But as terrible of an excuse as it is, I didn't have the ship or the manpower to come for you. I was constantly bartering passage from one fishing vessel to the next, on almost a weekly basis. I had the _Pearl _no more than two months before I came after you." Jack returns to Sadie's side, grasping her hand and giving her a hurt dog look. If she hadn't been lying down, Sadie's resolve would have completely crumbled to the ground.

"If I had had the _Pearl _before, don't doubt that I would have come for you – well, in a different way than I do now," he adds slyly. Sadie grabs a pillow from by her head, hitting Sparrow with it.

"Pirate," she growls, laughing. Jack takes the pillow and flings it across the room, the candles flickering with the movement of air. Looking up at the man affectionately, Sadie puts her hand behind Jack's head and brings his face closer, smiling.

"Alright, Mister Jack…I suppose I'll forgive you," she says, snickering when Jack kisses her giddily.

---

**The next few chapters are slightly fluffy, so beware! LOL **


	27. Bare

**Gosh! I can't imagine where all of these new readers are coming from! I thank you all with great praise and small figurines of Jack Sparrow for any means of enjoyment. Speaking of enjoyment…**

"_Looking at your picture from when we first met, you gave me a smile I could never forget." _

Just Want You To Know – Backstreet Boys

---

"Mister Gibbs, as much as I enjoy having my crewmen in my cabin so frequently, must this really happen now?" Jack asks with sarcastic agony. The first mate nods, chortling to himself as he turns and beckons Peter forward. The young man holds a bundle of large pungent flowers in his hands, to which the Captain rolls his eyes.

"You're not trying to whisk her away from under my nose, then, are you?" He grumbles, cursing under his breath with his arms folded. Grinning, Peter walks into the cabin, ignoring the Captain's comments. A conscious, if not weak Sadie greets her friend with a smile.

"Pete…you didn't have to get those!" She protests with the innocence only an ill woman can possess. Peter chuckles and lays the wild flowers on Sadie's bedside table, leaning down and kissing her temple.

"We all missed you, Sadie…I missed you," he whispers, putting a hand over one of hers. Sadie nods, putting on a smile despite the discomfort of having the young man so close.

"I missed you too, Pete."

Peter jerks away when the double doors open up, revealing the Captain in all of his grandeur. Walking forward, Jack puts a hand on Peter's shoulder and directs him towards the exit.

"Right then, this is all getting a wee bit too mushy buddy-buddy for my taste, so out with you, whelp!" Pushing the kid out of the room into the daylight, Jack points at Peter and laughs. "And stay out, you weasely git!" Gibbs and the rest of the crew laugh, but Peter looks cast down as he walks down to the galley. This goes unnoticed by Jack as he turns around, shutting the doors and ambling back to Sadie with a wry smile.

"You shouldn't be so mean to him, Jack," she says, laughing when Jack climbs onto the bed and lies on top of her, resting his chin on his folded hands and casting his gaze to the ceiling.

"Me? Mean? You must have me confused with some other dashingly swarthy pirate Captain, love," he replies innocently, relaxing his body which puts more weight on Sadie's front. She groans, playfully poking at Jack's sides.

"Off, old man!" She wheezes, a redness rising to her cheeks from breathless laughter. Jack leans up, putting one hand on his hip and using the other to point at the young woman.

"I have you know, I'm in prime condition for a 35 year old buccaneer!"

"Too bad you don't buck as much as you're an earful!" Sadie cries teasingly. Jack huffs, crossing his arms and turning his nose up, to which Sadie coos apologetically, tracing a finger down the length of his thigh, causing Jack to flinch and look down at her. Sadie grins, reaching her hand up to bring his face down to hers. Kissing him sweetly, she traces the previous finger down the bridge of Jack's nose.

"I'm sure you are, Jack. Although I am still _only _15 years your junior."

"Ah, true," Jack says thoughtfully, using Sadie's finger to tap his chin, "But I'm surprised that doesn't stop you from frequently shagging me senseless."

Sadie gasps, a blush rising to her cheeks as she tugs on Jack's braids sharply.

"Don't go using that on me, Sparrow! Especially since I haven't 'shagged you senseless' in nearly a month." Sadie's mouth closes when Jack gives her a look that only means one thing.

"Is that an invitation to remedy that unsatisfying situation?" He whispers darkly, causing a familiar curling sensation in the young woman's stomach. Sadie leans up and back against the headboard as Jack comes closer to her, putting his hands on either side of her legs and leaning dangerously close. Stuttering, Sadie glances around nervously.

"May I remind you that I'm still sick? One week of bed rest doesn't mean I'm fit to do-" Sadie is cut off by Jack putting a finger to her lips.

"Shush. Just trust me, love – it's medicinal."

--

"How is she, Pete?" Joshamee asks as the young man sits on the stairs by his side. Peter chuckles.

"She's healing fast," he says, pausing before adding remorsefully, "I don't think she would have recovered had Jack not been there."

The first mate nods, tapping his flask, not having noticed Peter's soured face at the end of the sentence.

"I would have immediately pegged Jack to be compulsively drinking himself to darkness while she wasn't here," Peter continues, and Joshamee smirks, "but he surprised me after all, staying sober throughout the ordeal."

Nodding, the robust first mate nods, handing the kid the flask. As Peter tilts his head back, Gibbs sighs.

"The thing about Sattelle de Pearl is that she's so centered, it's hard to move past her and still feel like you're grounded. I believe that's what Jack feels – if he acts his 'usual' self to the fullest extent, he feels like an incompetent fool, while if he downplays himself, it's the same thing. Despite being such a once troubled lass, Miss Sadie has to be the strongest lass I know."

"_I resent that, Joshamee!" _Comes Ana Maria's cry from the crow's nest. The men on the stairs laugh, Peter handing the flask back to Gibbs.

"Why _did _Jack give Sadie that name? Do you know?" He asks. Joshamee shrugs.

"That's a question you'll have to take to the source."

Peter grimaces. "It's not as if Jack hates me enough as it is for being past friends with Sadie."

Gibbs chuckles deep in his chest, patting the kid's shoulder.

"Nah, Jack doesn't hate you for it. He just envies you."

Codney raises a brow.

"Envy?"

The first mate shrugs, getting to his feet and taking a swig from his flask.

"That's what I see. Now, I've got to go help Cotton repair some sails, so if you'll excuse me."

Peter waves his hand as Gibbs walks away, smiling weakly. The smile fades as the older man disappears below deck, and slowly Peter gets to his own feet, glancing in the direction of the Captain's cabin. Noticing the lack of action going in or out of it, he sighs, shaking his head and moving behind the helm, waiting.

Sadie tries not to laugh as Jack sits up in bed, glaring at her playfully.

"There are, by no means, any possible way that you will see my beard undone."

Sadie gives the man a pout, batting her eyes.

"Please, Jack? You at least owe me that much."

Knowing his resolve is no match for that look, Jack sighs and falls head first onto his pillow with his back in the air. Sadie giggles and sits up as well, clutching the sheet to her chest.

"Come on, turn over," she says, pushing the Captain onto his back. Jack smirks, draping an arm over his eyes.

"You should consider yourself lucky, Sadie. My own crew hasn't seen me like this."

Sadie, sitting at Jack's side, smiles and leans down, nuzzling his neck and brushing her lips against his throat, "That's a good thing, Jack," she says.

"Hm," Jack groans, chuckling deep in the back of his throat, "And neither have they done that, so I guess you're exemplified, eh?"

Sadie grins against Jack's skin, unbraiding the plaits of his beard whilst sucking gently on the man's throat. Jack leans his head back, bringing a hand up to caress Sadie's side.

"It's seems like you're enjoying this, Jack," she whispers, finishing her work and sitting up. Jack nods, his eyes closed.

"You make it sound like I don't enjoy being adored."

Sadie laughs, running her fingers through Jack's loose beard. "Hardly. It's a pastime, adoring you. Once I start I can't stop."

"Nor would I want you to, seeing as how it's a rarity that I'm worthy of a fine grooming."

With a grin, Sadie pulls Jack's head up by his beard, slinging a leg over his waist and giving the man a wry smile.

"You do realize, _Captain, _that England already has a king?"

Jack snickers to himself, sitting up and bringing his knees up behind the young woman's back. Sadie proceeds to re-braid his beard again, relaxing against his hands as he massages the small of her back kindly. She glances at Jack, feeling his staring, meeting his gaze. Replacing the beads on the ends of the plaits, Sadie's hands fall to Jack's shoulders, noticing the slightly nostalgic look in his eyes.

"Jack?" She asks. Jack wraps his arms around the woman's waist and holds her close, giving her that ever-confident smirk, the gold of his teeth shining in the candlelight.

"You're remarkable, did you know that, love?" He says quietly, pushing a lock of hair away from her face. "After all that's happened, you're still here with me, as if those walls around you never existed."

Sadie stares at Jack for a moment, letting his words sink in. Instead of bursting into tears, as seemed typical, Sadie laughs, tapping the point of Jack's nose with a wink.

"You're daft, Jack."

"As I've heard before," he replies, tilting his head with a slight smile. The young woman in his arms shakes her head, laughing quietly.

"If it wasn't for you, those walls would still exist," she says, placing a hand on the side of his face. Jack rolls his eyes, scoffing a little.

"You make me sound like some romantic softy."

Beaming, Sadie slides off of Jack's lap and out of bed, pulling the sheet with her. The man grabs it, causing Sadie to turn around, an eyebrow raised. Without a word, Jack gets out of bed and comes up behind his woman, looking down her back. Silently, he runs the pads of his fingertips down her scarred spine, listening to Sadie breathe. She closes her eyes and shivers under Jack's warm touch, to which he wraps his other arm around her waist and with his palm flat against her back, brings her in close against him, breathing in her scent riddled with fears and memories. Jack shuts his own eyes, leaning his brow against the soft nape of the young woman's neck.

"You know I'd take all of the pain away if I could, aye?"

Sadie nods. "Aye, Jack. But if I didn't have the pain, I wouldn't have you."

Jack smiles against the tiny hairs on the back of Sadie's neck.

"Damn that Lizzy," he whispers. Sadie turns around again, giving Jack a confused look.

"What?"

Jack smirks, wrapping his arms around her neck.

"I should have believed her when she said I'm a good man."

Sadie rolls her eyes, giggling. Poking Jack's chest, she gives him a knowing look.

"Don't get cocky on me, Sparrow."

Jack raises his hands in mock defense, turning around.

"Whoever said I was cocky?"

"Besides me?" Sadie replies, bringing her hands around Jack to put them against his stomach. "No one, I suppose."

Turning his head, Jack smiles, awkwardly bringing a hand over his shoulder to tilt up Sadie's chin to kiss her lightly.

"You're just a little egotistical," she says, shrieking as Jack turns on her and begins to chase her around the cabin.

--

Peter, sitting bored in the crow's nest, watches the doors of Jack's cabin patiently, waiting for the Captain himself to emerge. Having sat there for a few hours, Peter finally grows tired, as his eyes begin to droop to a close. When the sound of a door opening and closing again rattles the still night air, Peter sits up to see Jack walking over to the helm to relieve Gibbs of duty. The younger man descends the ladder to the deck, walking over to the stairs, glancing once through the hazy window, then walking up to the Captain standing at the helm.

"Evening, Mouse."

Peter nods to Jack.

"Captain."

Turning the wheel slightly, Jack sighs.

"What can I do you for, then?" He asks leisurely, fingering an end of his headscarf. Peter shifts his feet and leans against the mast, trying to scrutinize the deck.

"Why did you give Sadie that last name?" He asks blatantly. "'_De Pearl'_?"

Jack pauses, his gaze momentarily lost at sea. He soon clears his throat and turns to the kid, a wry smile on his features.

"Why, do you ask? Petey, you're almost too curious for your own good. But seeing as how you're a friend of hers…"

Peter eagerly waits on Jack's words, but when he doesn't continue, the boy groans.

"Trust you to leave a man hanging."

"Aye," Jack grins triumphantly, "Trust me. I gave Sadie that name because I didn't want her father coming after her, and I wanted to be able to find her easier when it came time. Of course she ended up using a completely different first name when I finally did find her in Mallorca, so it didn't help as much as I would have hoped. But that name means more to me than Sadie realizes."

"How so?" Peter asks. Jack sighs, shutting one eye.

"There are Captains, Peter, and there are ships. One is nothing without the other. Now when I lost the _Pearl_, I thought I'd never entirely be whole again. Then this little girl creature comes into my life one dark night, and I felt a solace I only got behind this wheel. Now all these years later, my ship has since been attacked, stolen, ripped up, shot at, crushed, swallowed and spat up again, and for that, I can only love her more – like Sadie."

Peter lets the words sink in, and a slow smirk appears on his face. Chuckling quietly, the young man puts a hand on the Captain's shoulder.

"May God damn the day you don't have that woman, Jack," he says, walking away. The Captain, with his mind wrapped up in other things, did not notice the slight intimation behind Peter's remark.

---

**Four more chapters to go!**


	28. Waltz

**Oh my wonderful readers! I will curse the day that I must leave you…But hey…I just had a crazy thought – why not try and get to 400 reviews by the end of the story? No pressure. LOL **

_"I just want you to know – I found a reason for me to change who I used to be, a reason to start over new, and the reason is you."_

Hoobastank – The Reason

---

Sadie watches eagerly, chin tucked between her knees sitting on the prow of the _Pearl, _as the harbor of Port Royal comes into view through the early morning fog laying gently a few inches over the calm waters. The deck boasts no hurried crewmen – just Cotton at the helm, Gibbs minding the sails and Marty making his usual rounds about deck. Jack, as far as the woman knows, is still in the cabin fast asleep with half of his body falling off of the bed. Peter remains below deck, helping another crewmate with small tasks in the hold. The young man, Sadie begins to notice often, tends to stare at her from across the table at meals and on deck, even when Jack has his arm around her or her hand in his. But as usual she shrugs it off, excusing it to be her nerves. Turning her head to look back out to the harbor, Sadie leans up and slides off of the rail onto the deck, stretching her arms above her head with a grin.

Ever since Jack had offered to visit Port Royal again, she was over excited day in and out, which, she seemed to notice, brightened the crew's spirits as well. Then again, they had all been more uplifted since she had finally crawled out of bed and back out into sunlight a month ago. Most of the Caribbean itself seemed brighter upon Sadie's return.

Walking across the deck to the bottom of the stairs near Jack's cabin, Sadie smiles to herself as she folds her arms on the banister and leans her chin on them, closing her eyes and humming a quiet tune. The spray of the sea tickles her fingers as the _Pearl _makes her way through the waters at a leisurely pace. With her hair flying in the wind, Sadie looks up at the sky and grins.

"I don't see anything beyond obvious to be smiling about, love," mutters Jack from behind. Sadie turns around quickly, her smile unfaltering. Jack's lips turn up as she leaps up from the stairs and leaps into his arms, giggling foolishly. With an exultant sigh, Sadie leans her head on Jack's shoulder with her arms around his neck. The man's lips finally split to reveal a gold-toothed grin, chuckling quietly as he leans his head on the woman's.

"And what preempted this little lovely-dovey fest, then, eh?" He asks, not pulling away. Sadie laughs, rubbing her arms up and down Jack's back.

"Just being here," she whispers in his ear secretively, "Alive with you."

Although the words mean everything to him, Jack rolls his eyes, flicking Sadie's brow with a playful leer.

"Don't get mushy on me out here, love," he whispers back, caressing the back of her head. Sadie grins and brushes her lips against Jack's cheek, taking the long hem of her dress in her fingers and walking into the cabin behind them, leaving Jack standing at the rail of his ship. After turning to watch her walk away, he goes over to the banister and runs his hand along it, finally swinging a leg over and leaning his back against the stairs, tipping his hat over his eyes and letting the wind and the gentle dip of the vessel lull him to a short sleep.

Sadie enters the cabin smiling, dropping the hem of her dress and walking over to Jack's bookshelf, removing a small leather-bound black journal almost without having to look. After snatching a quill off of Jack's desk, momentarily taking into account that the compass sitting next to a bottle of rum immediately changes direction to point to where the man is sleeping outside, Sadie goes into the adjoining bedroom and falls onto the unmade bed, opening the journal to find a new page. A piece of paper flutters out, landing on the floor with a murmur of a sound. She leans over and takes it between her fingertips, turning the slightly yellowed paper over to reveal a charcoal-drawn Jack Sparrow staring back at her. Sadie grins and lets her back fall onto the mattress, holding the drawing above her head.

"Much more better," she whispers, snickering foolishly upon recalling the words Jack had said once, "It is a _drawing _of the man." Sadie sits up again and slides the drawing back between the pages of the journal, turning and dipping the quill into a tiny pot of ink on her bedside table. Tickling the tip of her nose with the feather, she goes to put the pen to the paper when a loud cry of "Land, ho!" shatters the stillness. Ecstatic, Sadie forgets the journal and leaps off of the bed, running out the door and beaming as she flies across the deck and down the gangplank. Jack, a ways behind her, watches with a smile as the young woman runs down to Elizabeth, beaming with the joy of a little girl. Gibbs approaches his captain, his own face becomingly mirthful. Even Sadie makes the superstitious man feel at ease.

"Cap'n, will you be going ashore?"

Jack nods, swinging his leg back over onto the deck. Peter appears by their side, slinging an empty potato sack over his shoulder. Jack and Gibbs turn to look at him.

"What? I'm just going to stock up on some supplies for Doc," he says, sensing the confusion from the Captain and first mate. Gibbs looks at the Captain and shrugs, Jack giving him a wave of dismissal. As the whelp disappears over the edge of the gangplank at the other end of the deck, Sparrow turns to Joshamee, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Mister Gibbs, I want to make a stop in Port Isaac after we're done here."

Gibbs glances at the man warily.

"England? Port Isaac? But Jack, isn't that-"

Jack puts a ringed finger to his lips.

"No reason that needs your worry, mate." Without another word, Jack walks away, swaggering down the gangplank to meet Sadie, William and Elizabeth on the docks. Lizzy, he notices, nods over Sadie's shoulder at him, and the young woman turns to see. A smile splits her face in two and she goes to meet Jack at the bottom of the plank who puts an arm around her, pulling her close and nodding to William.

"Good Governor hasn't thrown you out of town yet, kid? How surprising." William glares at the pirate, but offers a kind embrace to Sadie, as does Elizabeth again.

"Come," she says happily, taking Sadie's hand and pulling her out of Jack's grasp, "Dinner's almost ready at home!"

Giggling, the women dash off towards the manor up the road, leaning the two men to follow in their dust. Jack adjusts his hat on his head and smirks, kicking a stone with the toe of his boot.

"Women," he mutters, sashaying next to William. He nods.

"Though you must admit, Jack – you and I wouldn't be half of who we are now were it not for those two to even us out."

Jack nods, chuckling deep in his chest. Gradually, the Turner's home comes into view.

"Sadie doesn't even me out – she puts me in a free fall and catches me inches before I hit rock bottom," Jack mumbles, slightly abashed. At his side, William laughs.

"I sometimes wonder what makes you so insane Jack. But it's never the rum or the piracy, it's the insecurity."

Stopping in the middle of the road, Jack's eyes blink dumbly as he scoffs.

"Hardly, mate," He retorts, following William the rest of the way up to the manor, "Calling me insecure is like calling a sea turtle 'shell-less'."

William shrugs. "One day soon, Jack, you'll realize just how much Sadie has changed you, and you'll notice you no longer have the same ideas on life as you used to." Now standing in the foyer of his home, William looks up to see the two women looking down on them with bright smiles on their faces. Jack too looks up, and an incomprehensibly large grin appears on his face. William nods.

"I told you so, Jack."

The words don't register with the pirate until William goes away, the echoes of his footsteps pulling Jack away from his lost gaze on Sadie. It's then he realizes his ear-splitting smile, along with the fast beating of his heart and the sudden want to steal her away and adore her until the end of time. The man chuckles quietly to himself, removing his hat and hanging it on a post nearby. Eagerly he makes his way up to the others, his childish eyes immediately drawn to Sadie, arm in arm with Elizabeth. She grins at him brightly, walking to him and wrapping an arm around his stomach and leaning against his back. William and his wife watch with slight humor as Jack places a hand over Sadie's on his waist, reaching back and taking her other and folding both in front of him, then turning his head and smiling before kissing Sadie. Jack glances back over at the others, giving them a self-satisfied nod of his head.

"Fine, kid, prove me wrong," he says, the lilt of a laugh unmistakable in his brogue. Bringing Sadie around to his front, Jack leads her over to the stairs and begins to descend. Elizabeth smiles.

"Dinner's in an hour, you two!"

Jack acknowledges the statement with a wave of his hand before disappearing down the stairs and out the back door, whispering in Sadie's ear with a wry smile on his face. The Turners watch as the pirate leads his woman out of the house, William putting a hand on his wife's own.

"It's funny," she says quietly, turning to meet William's gaze, "I would have thought seeing Jack madly in love with a woman would seem out of character for him. But I think this is the first time I've seen Jack be his true self."

William smiles, embracing his wife.

"I suppose he's lucky to have her, then. There aren't many women like Sadie anymore."

Elizabeth nudges his rib cage with a giggle.

"I guess that makes you lucky as well, Will," she says laughing, taking his hand and leading him down the stairs and out the front door to walk down to the beach.

--

Sadie laughs when Jack falls onto the grass inelegantly, waving his hands madly in the air. She gets out of her chair and stands above him, putting her hands on her hips.

"Playtime's over, Junior!"

Jack sneers, giving Sadie a roguish sneer before lifting up her skirts and putting his head underneath. The young woman shrieks, jumping away and glaring at the guffawing pirate. Jack falls back onto the ground, unable to suspend his laughter.

"You're wearing _bloomers!" _He cackles, rolling onto his sides, "_Frilly white bloomers!" _

"Jack!" Sadie cries, a deep shade of crimson rising furiously to her cheeks. The man sits up, trying to catch his breath, the smile not disappearing from his face.

"Why the bugger are you brandishing those things when you very well know there's no use with me around?" He asks, snickering. Sadie huffs, turning on her heel and stalking off into the flowers with her fists balled at her sides. Jack leaps up and runs to her, taking Sadie's wrists and pulling her back to him. Sadie falls flush against Jack's front, splaying her hands on his chest. She looks up him, closing her mouth upon seeing Jack's serious gaze.

"Apologies, love. I'll keep your knickers to myself from now on."

Sadie breaks a grin, a light laugh flittering into the air around them. Jack puts a calloused hand to her porcelain cheek and kisses her softly, putting his other arm around Sadie's back. She sighs against Jack's mouth, relishing the fact that she is alive and well to do so. Pulling away a little, Sadie wraps her arms around Jack's neck and shuts her eyes, enjoying the warmth coming from the sun and him. Jack lifts her feet off of the ground and spins in circles, listening silently to her laughter. As Sadie takes his hand, pulling him in closely and dancing whilst leaning her head on his shoulder, Jack shuts his eyes and smirks, allowing the young woman to lead the soundless dance as he recalls William's pearl of wisdom.

_You'll realize just how much Sadie has changed you._

Jack chuckles to himself, opening his eyes and staring off to the horizon, not for the last time, of course, as he takes in the sensations of Sadie's breath on his neck. The young woman begins to laugh as Jack suddenly begins to waltz with her, across the pristine green grass and the cobblestone walkway. Neither of them is aware of the servants watching them through the windows above their heads. As their breathing becomes labored, the harmonious pair falls down onto the grass, Sadie leisurely lying on Jack's chest, her legs on the ground beside him. The pirates reaches up and weaves his fingers into her hair, holding the side of her head in his palm.

_You no longer have the same ideas on life like you used to._

With one of Sadie's hand on the ground beside his head, Jack smiles and turns his face away from the brightness of the sun. Receiving full view of Sadie's clothed stomach, Jack's smile fades as he leans forward, leaning his head against the fabric of Sadie's dress.

_What is it, _he thinks silently as the woman begins to hum softly to him, _that makes the Turner's always right?_

---

**Not the end! Three more to go! Thank you for all of your amazing reviews!**


	29. Inconceiveable

**Chapter 29! Can you believe it? I can't…just two more after this! Keep those reviews coming, my lovely AMAZING readers!**

"_This thing called love…I just can't handle it." _

Queen – Crazy Little Thing

---

Gibbs knocks on Jack and Sadie's door, nervously taking heady swigs from his flask. Knowing that Jack hates being bothered while canoodling with Sadie brings an uneasy sweat to the man's brow. The air seems stifling as Joshamee waits, rocking back and forth on his heels. A few moments pass before he hears the heavy thumping of Jack's footsteps on the other side of the door. With a flimsy, greasy handkerchief, Gibbs smears the grime off of his forehead along with the collective sweat, quickly standing straight as the door opens. Eyes nervously glancing away from the door, the first mate clears his throat, abashed.

"Cap'n, I'm sorry to disturb-"

"Mister Gibbs."

The shockingly effeminate sound of the Captain's voice causes Joshamee to look up, startled in his surprise.

"Miss Sadie! Apologies, I thought-"

"It's no matter, Mister Gibbs. Did you need something?" She asks sweetly. No doubt she had had to deal with settling an angry Jack down when he intruded, and that is no easy task. To still be sporting a grin is nothing short of remarkable. Gibbs smiles, showing the cloth into his vest pocket.

"Could you tell Jack that we'll be needing to leave for Port Isaac before the end of the week?"

If Gibbs saw Sadie's face become somber, he doesn't let on. The young woman nods, thanking Joshamee quietly before shutting the door on his foolish smile. On the other side, Jack leans up from the bed and chuckles bemusedly.

"That man has impeccably terrible timing."

Sadie veers around carefully, her eyes fixed on the floor.

"Port Isaac, Jack?" She mutters coldly, a hand on the back of the door. Jack arches an eyebrow.

"We're in need of supplies-"

"That you conveniently can't get _anywhere _else, pirate?" Sadie replies bitterly, turning to face the man in the bed, fixing him with a stoic glare. Jack slides out of bed and pulls on his discarded slacks, then stands and folds his arms.

"You call me 'pirate' like it's news to you, love," he says, pulling his shirt over his head and tucking it into the waist of the trousers. Sadie moves away from the door into the sunlight pouring through the open window, a cool breeze from outside moving her hair about her shoulders. She glares and points an accusing finger at him.

"I've known that little fact since I was ten, Sparrow. But you should know what Port Isaac means to me. You of all people, Jack."

The pirate grasps Sadie's arm and forces her to grab his shirt, all the while keeping his features cold and even slightly distant. The thin fabric falls away to reveal the bullet wound scars on the right side of his chest. Sadie's mouth, formerly in a grimace, gapes and shuts instantly, tears threatening to blur her vision. She glances up into Jack's hard gaze, feeling utterly foolish and suddenly very pushed away by the look in his eyes. She tries to pull herself out of his grasp, not wanting to see the scars on him or that look on his face, which was smiling not moments before. But Jack holds her firmly by the wrist, not letting go of the struggling woman.

"I may not have been in Port Isaac with you for the first ten years of your life, Sadie, but what little time I had there, with you, gave me scars that will last me until the day I die. So _don't _say I should know," he snaps, masking the hurt in his voice, "Because I already do." Flinging away her hand, Jack stoops and picks up his vest and sash from the floor, moving away from the shaken woman and dressing. Silently, he tightens his belts around his waist and secures his effects on his person, pulling on his boots as well, all the while leaving Sadie alone standing in the middle of the spacious room staring at the ground. As he lifts his coat from off of a nearby couch, Jack speaks again, bringing Sadie out of her absent state of mind.

"Now, yes we're going to Port Isaac, but you won't be alone this time." Jack adjusts the lapel of his coat and opens the door, but Sadie's voice stops him.

"Jack-" She whispers pleadingly. Leaning against the doorframe, Jack holds up his hand and shakes his head.

"Don't," he replies, not ready to face her. "Don't." Sighing weightily, he refrains from touching the bandana around his head as he turns his head over his shoulder part way, not looking at Sadie. "We'll leave in a week," he says remotely, taking his hat off of the peg by the door. Sadie reaches a hand out to stop the man from leaving, but Jack turns his head away and leans off of the doorframe, putting on his hat and shutting the door behind him with a mute _click._ The young woman lowers her hand, tears finally reaching the front of her eyes. Sadie crumbles to the floor, wrapping her arms around herself, feeling as grotesque as she had in the brig on Janetta's ship. How could she not have trust in Jack? Sadie watches as tears fall out of her eyes onto her knees, her silent body trembling. He didn't deserve to be hurt like that, she realizes too late.

_Why can't I let go of the past?_

--

William looks up from his reading when he hears the sound of Jack's footsteps coming down the stairs to the foyer. The young man turns, expecting to see the characteristically happy-go-lucky pirate swaggering around flaunting a wide grin, instead he sees Jack sluggishly make his way towards the liquor cabinet, back hunched over as if the weight of the sea is on his shoulders. William stands and quickly darts over to Jack's side, pushing the cabinet door shut.

"Jack?" He asks, watching the pirate with concern. Jack leans his brow against the glass, shutting his darkened eyes with a furrowed brow.

"She's as strange as that damn compass of mine. At least some of the time," he says, trying to laugh with conviction. The action is futile as he grimaces again, sighing and turning his face away from William's stare.

"What happened?" He asks. Jack leans up, his body closer to the cabinet as he puts a forearm on the top of it, leaning his brow against his arm, eyes remaining closed.

"It's like she doesn't realize how much she holds over me." Out of the corner of William's eye, he sees Elizabeth peering out from around the kitchen doorway. He beckons her over, and she readily obliges, crossing the room and coming to her husband's side, linking her arm in his. Jack takes one glance at her and wails miserably.

"Women!" He cries, banging his head against the liquor cabinet once as if it will make her disappear from the room. Realizing that the action won't do anything but cause a bruise, Jack sighs and turns to face Elizabeth. "What is it that goes on in those heads of you creatures?" He asks despondently. Elizabeth shakes her head, standing close to her husband.

"Any man who thinks he can read the mind of a woman is a foolish one, Jack Sparrow."

Jack rolls his eyes and wanders away, muttering quiet obscenities under his breath and waving his hands in the air. William and Elizabeth look on, shaking their heads. William looks down at the woman at his side and laughs quietly.

"I can't count the number of times you've told him off like that…but I admire you even more for every one of them."

Elizabeth grins, placing a kiss on William's cheek.

"I'm going up to see Sadie. I'll be back in a few minutes – don't let Jack hurt himself."

He nods, kissing her in return and releasing his hold on her to go up the stairs.

--

Peter Codney quietly sneaks away from the door of the Turner's home, slinging his potato sack over his shoulder and tipping his hat low over his eyes. So Jack caused Sadie emotional hurt? Peter smirks to himself, kicking a loose stone leisurely as small children scamper across his path down to the docks.

--

"Sadie?" Elizabeth calls as she knocks on the guest room door. No one answers, and the young woman reaches for the handle.

"Sadie? I'm coming in!" She calls again, opening the door. On the bed is Sadie, staring blankly out the window. Elizabeth turns worried and enters the room, shutting the door and going to the young woman's side. Putting a hand over hers, Elizabeth turns Sadie's face to meet hers, and the woman blinks away a few tears.

"Hello, Lizzy," she sniffles, smiling half-heartedly. Elizabeth puts a hand on the back of Sadie's head comfortingly, giving her a sympathetic look. Sadie shakes her head, pushing her friend's hand away.

"I hurt anyone that touches me," she says crestfallenly, not bothering to wipe the tears away from her eyes. "Jack and I-"

Elizabeth takes Sadie's face between her hands again, gently making her look at her.

"It was a tiff, Sadie. Everyone has them. Of course, Jack Sparrow is a stubborn git," she says lightly, causing the young woman's eyes to glimmer, "But you must know that he would also fall apart without you." Getting off of the bed, Elizabeth kneels before Sadie and grasps her hands, smiling lightly. "I've seen how much you've changed, Sadie, and William has seen it too. And we both know that you and Jack are more for each other than anything. That man would go to the end of the world and back for you, even though he's already been there before. Even if you don't know it, whatever you do causes Jack to become the sappiest, most lovesick being I've ever seen. It's almost frightening!"

Sadie stifles a laugh. "Worse than William?" She mutters, this time wiping away her tears and letting out a quiet giggle as Elizabeth nods giddily.

"Much worse. I can understand that you're scared to let certain things in and let other things go, but if you do, neither you or Jack will be disappointed."

Sadie looks back at the woman on the floor for a moment before glancing out the window to see the high yellow sun shining in, as if to substantiate Elizabeth's statement.

"Do you know where he is?" She asks.

--

Jack darts away from the door when he hears footsteps coming from behind it, wobbling down the stairs and hiding behind the grandfather clock, waiting with bated breath for Sadie to come down looking for him. Despite his hurt and anger, he finds it difficult to be away from her when she's so close by. Jack suddenly feels utterly imprudent when he notices no one is coming down the stairs. He steps out from behind the clock, only to be met with William's face. Jack starts, his upper lip curling and his hand coming up to his chest.

"You really need to stop erratically materializing out of no where. It's hazardous to human health," he states smartly. William shakes his head, a half smile on his face. Jack gives him a wary look before completely stepping away from the clock, adjusting his hat. "Besides, I was just checking to make sure your Granddad was in prime health," Jack remarks coyly. Confused, William offers the pirate a look of complete perplexity. Jack grins and motions to the clock nearby. William rolls his eyes and turns, opening the cabinet door and removing a clean bottle of rum and two short-stemmed glasses. Jack follows the younger man into his study, more eager for the drink than the conversation that is sure to accompany it. Jack shuts the door with his foot.

"England, eh Jack?" William utters, pouring the other man a glass. Jack simply reaches out and takes the bottle, walking around the table to sit in the large plush chair, putting his feet up on the polished cherry wood table. Taking an ungentlemanly swig from the bottle, Jack glares off to the side.

"Port Isaac, actually," he replies. "Sadie isn't so pleased with the idea, but there are things I and she need to become resolved with before we can move on with our lives."

William sits in a chair across from Jack, leaning over and resting his elbows on his knees.

"So you knew she wouldn't want to go? You were thinking about her when you decided on all this?" He says, giving the floor an unconvinced look. Jack shrugs.

"At the least with her best intentions in mind."

William sits back, shaking his head.

"Are you sure of that, Jack? Because this sounds like a voyage purely for the use of taking Sadie back to a place she never wants to return to."

"Well I don't either, quite frankly!" Jack retorts angrily, catching William off guard. "Did I ever tell you just why I don't want to go back there? Port Isaac is where I got these-" Jack pulls his shirt back to reveal his bullet scars. "And while I may have rescued Sadie that night, I couldn't for the ten years afterwards. Imagine being shot twice and then try to push the memories of it deep away into the recesses of your conflicted mind. I didn't have time to think of Sadie – I could only think of the _Pearl _all those years. But through it all, something always nagged me, always was poking at my conscience like a searing brand. I changed the story behind the scars and in turn, pushed the memory farther and farther away." Jack sighs and pulls a hand down his face. "That's what I've done, see? I need to go back there and relive it so I can finally put it all to rest, so I can finally just focus on Sadie. And she needs too as well, so she can finally be free. She's come too far to double back on me and build those walls again…those god damn walls," he whispers, staring off in another direction, as if recalling some other memories of a closed-off Sadie. "It's getting her to understand that's difficult."

William stares at Jack with large eyes, unable to envision the old Jack where the new one now sits. The pirate closes his eyes and turns in his chair, putting his feet on the ground and resting the bottle of rum on the table. Opening his eyes, Jack gives William a devilish smirk, and the whelp closes his slightly gaping mouth.

"You really ought not to stare, mate. Leads to blindness, it does."

**---**

**YAAY! I actually really like Jack in this chapter. Some of his little lines are great…teehee! Loves all around! **


	30. Vindictive

**One more chapter after this…it doesn't even feel like it's over, and yet it has been since last month. Don't leave me yet! Please keep reviewing!**

"_You look like the kind of trouble I'm into, and baby all the other girls seem a dime a dozen standing next to you." _

Steve Sparks – Kentucky Moonshine

---

William links Sadie's arm with his own as they descend towards the dock from the manor, Elizabeth following with Gibbs not far behind. The sun is warm, the waters calm and the pier is scurrying, as the _Pearl's _crew make ready to sail to Port Isaac. Despite the beauty of everything, Sadie feels distraught and chill, not of sickness but of fear. She hasn't spoken to Jack in a week since their temporary falling-out. She glances up at the giant ship, and then at William, feeling small and defenseless.

"William, I still haven't spoken to him," she whimpers, holding onto his arm more tightly and casting more nervous glimpses around her as if someone is waiting in the shadows to take her away and beat her down again. William chuckles and gives the young woman a comforting nudge.

"The great thing about Sparrow is that he forgives easily. Don't you worry, Sadie. Give him one little slip and he'll be on his knees begging for you."

Sadie laughs out loud, finding it not impossible to envision Jack on the floor at her feet, pleading to her with tears in his eyes and his bottom lip protruding in an irresistible pout. She leans into William, who smiles down at her assuredly.

"Trust me," he whispers as they reach the gangplank, avoiding oncoming pirates carrying carts of rum, barrels of gunpowder and small live game. Sadie looks up at the _Pearl,_ as if for the first time, admiring the simple majesty of the ship, from the giant black sails (although crudely patched) to the magnificent decorum on the prow and stern above the helm. What pirate wouldn't be proud to sail the _Black Pearl_? Prying her eyes away as William turns Sadie around and gives her a warm embrace of farewell, she gladly returns.

"Thank you, William. For everything," she mutters in his ear. The man leans back and chuckles, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear and kissing her cheek.

"Give him hell for me," he says cheerfully, trying to give Sadie cause to smile. William steps away to allow his wife to move in. Elizabeth whines softly, taking the younger woman into her arms.

"Oh, Sadie…I hope things turn out alright," she says, rubbing her hands up and down her back. Sadie nods, pulling away and smiling up at her friend.

"They will. I'm sure of it…" _Almost, _she thinks. "Take care of William, and yourself. I expect nieces and nephews when I return!" Sadie exclaims, pointing a finger at the couple. William blushes blatantly, while Elizabeth smiles.

"Same here," she says, causing Sadie to blush as well. Giving her sister-figure a final embrace, Sadie smiles at the two and turns away, only to be stopped by William's steady voice.

"Don't keep those walls forever, Sadie."

The young woman gasps and wheels around, opening her mouth to speak, but instead William takes his wife around the middle and turns them around, waving goodbye. Sadie watches as the two of them walk away, slowly closing her open mouth. As the couple disappears over a hump in the dirt road, Sadie feels the corners of her lips turn up. A gentle wind blows as she turns around, causing her waist length hair to flutter as she looks up at the deck. There, standing a ways down the banister is Jack, one hand on the rail. Sadie catches his gaze only for a moment before she looks away, her smile erased by his look of contempt. She doesn't know whether he has forgiven her, or if he's just being stubborn old Jack. Clutching two fistfuls of peach satin dress, Sadie walks up the rest of the gangplank, quickly being greeted by Peter with a violet lily in hand. She takes it and smiles at him, but the action doesn't reach her eyes. As he leads her across the other end of the deck, away from Jack, she looks over her shoulder at the Captain to see him turn away to walk over to the helm, not looking over his own shoulder. Feeling rebuked, Sadie flusters and clutches the generously given flower in a death grip, ignoring Peter's babbling of how the vegetation used to be her favorite decorum in the house. Finally, she thanks the lad and turns away, walking back across the deck towards Jack, but stops at the rope railing leading down to the crew's sleeping area. Not noticing Peter's longing stare or Jack's wary glance, Sadie goes down and walks past the gap that opens up to the giant darkness, holding crewmen's hammocks and canons.

She goes over to the indiscreet door on her right and turns the handle, opening the door and stepping inside. If Jack had not shown her the room, she would have never known it was there. On the other side of the entrance is a small round foyer, not much larger than an average dining table. The only décor in the constrictive space is a Persian rug and one candelabrum, the white candles on it already half gone. Straight ahead of her is another staircase, the steps narrow and slightly off center. Sadie crosses over to them and squeezes her dress between the walls, walking up to the actual bedroom. Opening the door at the top, she steps into the more spacious area where a bed sits towards the right of the room near the windows. Sadie glances over at the wall on her near left, noticing the hole still in it. Sadie's lip trembles as an overwhelming feeling of loneliness settles in around her. Wrapping her arms around herself, she leans against the door and slides down to the floor, her head falling onto her chest as Peter's flower falls unnoticed onto the floor.

"Jack," she whispers, placing her left hand over her eyes, barely registering the cold metal of the ring on her index finger. The young woman's heart feels ripped in two, not having Jack by her side, or to not be able to truly smile or even think properly. No tears fall from Sadie's eyes, but she sobs dryly into her hands, feeling completely lost and overcome with grief. He is so close, but so far away that she is unable to register anything but the pain. Is he teasing her? Has he already forgiven her, but does not want her anymore? Sadie wants to shoot herself at her stupidity. After all he has done for her, she still can't let go of the old pain completely. And to go to Port Isaac, her old home…Sadie's hand drops and she rolls onto her knees, standing up quickly and wandering over to her clothes chest. She stares down at it, hands clenched at her sides. After all that has happened, from her last night in Mallorca to this moment in her old room, Sadie feels it is time to cast off her dress and acquaint herself with more suitable attire for being aboard a pirate ship, for her life is sure to be more than in motion sooner or later. Opening the chest, she closes her eyes and sighs, trying to regain her resolve. Sadie removes a pair of brown slacks and a loose white shirt, along with a decorative full-torso corset. Glancing at her door, Sadie huffs and begins to undress.

--

Peter watches his Captain from afar, feeling a strange range of emotions tumbling inside of him. Jealousy, primarily, he feels. How can Jack stand there like a stone cold god while Sadie is no doubt crying miserably in her cabin? Is he so haughty that he cannot lower himself to comfort her? _He is the one who hurt her, after all _Peter fumes. He jumps and goes back to scrubbing the deck when Jack catches his stare. His brows remain knitted together in fury.

Jack momentarily wonders as to Mouse's staring, but as soon as the whelp goes back to his duties, he brushes it off as rare circumstance. Instead he focuses on something else. First the horizon, then the deck, but soon all that consumes his mind is Sadie. Sleeping on an uncomfortable velvet chaise longue for a week had been horrible enough, but to now not know how to re-approach the young woman after their contained little spat is ten times worse. Jack groans, trying not to whack his head against the helm.

_It's not like I mean to ignore her, _he thinks. After realizing that Sadie's fear of her past was probably what had been talking during their tiff, Jack immediately felt better, but still felt his pride keeping him from going back to her. It's still as if his shoulder devil is subliminally telling him _'She hurt you! She should come crawling back on her hands and knees to you and allow you to have your filthy way with her to show her who's in charge!' _But Jack snarls to himself and clenches his hands around the spokes of the wheel, his knuckles going white. He had seen Sadie on her hands and knees, and it was to receive cruel lashes to her back. Jack sighs heavily and relaxes his hands, the wind quietly humming around his ears. An end of his faded red bandana smacks him across the face, and the Captain grasps it, holding it in front of his line of sight. The tattered edges waver in the breeze, and he closes his eyes, letting the sun lull him into a dim memory. The wind and the warmth around him, even the minor headache…clutching the red fabric in his hand, Jack quickly opens his eyes, expecting beyond hope to see Sadie coming towards him, that smile on her face that is reserved only for his eyes.

Instead, Peter begins to approach him from the opposite side of the deck, a stern look on his features. Jack releases the fabric and stands rigid, not sensing the common respect coming from the lad. Indeed, Peter comes up the stairs two at a time, coming to a stand still on Jack's right.

"Jack," he growls informally, "Just how long are you planning to avoid that woman?"

Sparrow says nothing in reply, instead turning the helm gently starboard towards the horizon to leave Port Royal at his back.

"Not much longer," he says with a sly grin to mask his disdain, "Abstinence never really suited me, anyway."

Peter flusters and stamps his foot angrily.

"You don't mean that, Captain!"

Trying to appear indifferent, Jack smirks, chuckling bitterly. "One day lad," he replies, "you'll learn what it is to be a _man _of the sea."

Peter grasps the helm as Jack goes to turn it more, fixing him with what might have been a terrifying glower were he not so young.

"At least I don't treat the woman I love like an object to bugger and then cast aside."

Jack's head snaps up at the comment, a nerve obviously struck.

"You don't know," he seethes. He grasps Peter by the neck of his shirt and pushes him up against the rail, the boy wincing in pain as he bends awkwardly over it. "Don't try to understand our lives, Mouse. You'd sooner go insane than figure it out." Stepping back and heaving Peter away from him, Jack removes his sword and points it at the lad's throat, a dark flame swallowing his gaze. "Now you're going to climb that rigging and man the sails like a good sailor, and you're going to leave Sadie to me."

Peter nods, hands held up.

"Aye, sir."

Jack lowers his sword and Peter flies down the stairs in a blur, leaving the Captain standing tall at the helm of the _Pearl, _grasping her wheel like a lifeline.

How much longer indeed?

--

It's night by the time Sadie feels prepared enough to go out on deck. With candles lighting the room, she watches herself in the mirror for a moment, moving her arms and legs with new ease. The snugly tied corset embroidered with gold thread against black crushed velvet is comfortable enough to move in and secure enough to keep her shirt in place, which in fact is a more relaxing wear than she thought it would be. As a final touch, Sadie ties up her hair, her overly large unbuttoned sleeves falling down to rest at her elbows. She exhales, chafing the back of her neck anxiously. Wrapping a blood red sash around her waist and slinging a sword belt over her shoulder, the young woman moves towards the door, sliding a cutlass into the sheath at her side and reaching for the handle. Sadie jumps when a knock sounds on the other side of the door, and her heart suddenly begins to pound in her chest.

"Yes?" She stutters, hoping to god it's Jack.

"It's Pete, Sadie. May I come in?"

Letting the panic subside, Sadie cautiously opens the door, the thought of how Peter knows of her room crossing her mind. As the door swings open, Peter takes a step back in surprise, eyeing the young woman from top to bottom.

"Well then," he remarks with a smile. Sadie returns it weakly, stepping aside to allow him entrance. Once Peter is over the threshold, Sadie closes the door and leans against it, folding her arms.

"What is it, Pete?" She asks, hoping she does not sound bitter. Peter, standing at the window, sighs and goes to her bed, sitting on it, resting his elbows on his knees.

"I've come about Jack."

Sadie leans off of the door, a worried look coming to her features.

"What is it? What's wrong?" She cries softly, not knowing if Jack is on the other side of the wall. Peter looks at her, pursing his lips.

"I'll be frank, Sadie. You're too good for that man."

Confused and even remotely shocked, Sadie falls into a chair nearer the window and gives Peter a wavering look.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" She replies, quickly straightening her back and crossing her legs and arms. To be Jack's woman, she must be strong.

"Jack is a pirate, Sadie. Being a respectful gentleman is hardly in his nature – and before you go to defend him," he says quickly, cutting Sadie off from speaking, "I've heard words from his own mouth. His thinks only of you as a bed-mate."

Sadie sits forward, her hands firmly planted on her bent knees, her feet square on the floor.

"I don't believe that, Peter. I refuse."

"Sadie-"

"No!" She cries, jumping out of her chair and clenching her hands at her sides. "You don't know anything, Peter! You don't know what Jack and I have been through!"

"That's what he said!" Peter roars, getting to his feet and facing Sadie whose fear suddenly rises. Despite being three years younger, Peter towers over the woman. "Why can't either of you tell anyone else about your history? I want to know, Sadie! I deserve to know! For god's sake, I loved you first!"

A dead silence falls upon the small room, the only possible sound being that of Peter's heavy breathing. Sadie, too stunned to speak, looks away at the floor, her hands becoming lax.

"I've held it in for so long, Sadie," Peter whispers, taking a cautious step closer. Sadie doesn't move as he meets her halfway between the end of the bed and the opposite wall. "But Jack was always there to snatch you right out from under me. The more the two of you were together, the more I lost hope. Sadie-" Peter reaches for her hand, but Sadie recoils, still not meeting his gaze.

"Get out, Peter-"

"No!" He cries. "I won't until you understand. What I told you about Jack is the truth! I came here and told you because with it, I thought I'd finally gotten my chance!"

Peter grabs the side of the woman's face, forcing her to look up at him. Sadie's body quivers in utmost fear as she struggles to move out of his grasp and escape to the door, which suddenly seems so far away. Peter takes hold of her wrist, pulling her to him.

"Peter, let me go!" Sadie cries, desperately trying to pull away. Peter brings her face closer to his own, so close to his long awaited goal. Sadie goes to scream the only name she trusts when the door to her cabin crashes open, revealing the shadowy figure of Captain Jack Sparrow. Peter's blood runs cold as the Captain charges at him, snarling like a mad dog. Pushing Sadie away, Peter goes for his pistol, but Jack clocks him in the jaw first with one fell right hook. Peter falls to the ground, clasping the side of his face and groaning in agony. Jack kneels on the floor, grasping the boy around the neck and lifting his body halfway off the floor, giving him the most threatening gaze the youth has ever seen on any man.

"Nobody touches Sattelle," he hisses lividly, eyes wide like a crazed madman, causing a shiver of complete dread to run up and down Peter's spine. Jack shoves him down, getting to his feet and turning to face Sadie, his face relaxing. They share a silent gaze for a moment, both of them smiling weakly.

"Jack," Sadie murmurs with relief, taking a step towards the man. Jack goes to reach out a hand for her, when the boy at his feet pummels him to the floor, roaring furiously.

"You don't deserve her!" Peter roars, rolling with Jack on the floor, throwing desperate punches left and right. Standing nearby, Sadie covers her mouth in horror as the two men tackle each other, the sound of knuckles hitting flesh floating around the room, along with the occasional curse and growl. In a flash, Jack gracefully rolls himself over Peter's head and kneels up behind him, trapping him in a chokehold.

"And you do, you slimy little bastard? Gibbs!" Jack yells, struggling to hold Peter in place. Joshamee can be heard below, the jingle of the shackles coming up the narrow stairs until he is in the cabin, going over to the Captain and the man in his grip, putting the iron vices around Peter's wrists. He hauls the boy to his feet, dragging him out of the room and slamming the door behind him. Jack, still kneeling on the floor, turns his head to look at Sadie standing a few feet away who is already staring at him. She suddenly gasps, noticing in the candlelight a heavy trail of blood seeping from his left temple, staining his bandana – a wound no doubt given by Peter's knuckles. Sadie tears across the room and kneels before Jack; gingerly scrutinizing the open gash, not realizing this is the closest they've been in one long, agonizing week.

"Jack, you're hurt, I need to go fetch O'Tara-"

Jack grasps Sadie's chin with his thumb and forefinger, silencing the bumbling woman with a single, spellbound kiss. The young woman gasps, her eyes widening in surprise for a brief moment, before fluttering closed and returning the action wantonly. Jack brings a bloody hand to the side of her face, pulling away scantily. He looks at Sadie, who in turn reaches out and grasps the collar of his jacket to keep herself balanced.

"Bother him later," Jack whispers, tilting his head as though to move in for another kiss, "Just stay here with me…" Jack catches Sadie's gaze for a moment before leaning his brow against hers and shutting his eyes. "_Please._"

Sadie sucks in a breath of air when Jack looks at her again; still nearly unable to keep herself balanced on her knees after that kiss. Only able to nod, she stands and helps Jack to his feet, not having any time to say anything before he takes her body into a crushing embrace.

"I'll let you believe what you want, love," Jack whispers in a pained voice, "But know that I've never meant you wrong."

Sadie doesn't falter as she returns the embrace, leaning her head on Jack's shoulder.

"I do trust you, Jack. I always have."

The Captain smiles close lipped, pulling away and looking down at Sadie's attire.

"Now what's all this?" He asks, taking Sadie's hand and turning her in circles. She giggles, opening out her arms.

"I decided it was time for a change," she replies, meeting Jack's gaze. The man is beaming, this time the action reaching his lit up eyes. He shakes his head, turning his face into a stoic blank glare as he taps his chin with scrutiny, whilst stepping away to view her at a close distance. He tisks, coming back to her side and guiding the belt off from around her shoulders, allowing it to fall to the floor with a heavy _thud. _

"This won't do," he states, tapping his chin again. "Neither will this-" Jack begins to untie the corset expertly. Sadie laughs to herself when Jack suddenly remembers the belt and sash around her waist, fumbling in his anxiousness. Finally losing his playful demeanor, Jack yanks the corset off of Sadie, letting it fall to the ground before taking his woman's mouth for his own. Sadie is bare before she can think, and she fumbles to do the same to Jack. He grins deviously as she struggles with everything while also trying to keep their mouths preoccupied.

"And here I am thinking I'm the eager bastard," he chuckles. Sadie aggressively pulls on one of his belts, glaring at him foully.

"More silence, less clothing," she says shortly. Jack smirks again, fluidly removing his sash and vest as Sadie pulls him over to the bed.

"Just how long has it been, love?" Jack asks, unable to keep from smiling when Sadie gives him a death glare.

"One and a half weeks. Now shut your smart mouth and make up for it!" She nearly screams. Not being one to hold back on such a request, Jack gladly obliges.

--

"What were you thinking, kid?" Gibbs asks Peter through the bars of his cell. Peter doesn't reply, instead turning his head to face the wall with his arms wrapped around his knees. Joshamee shakes his head, taking a hearty swig out of his flask. "You should have known better, Mouse. Now Jack's going to have your head."

"He won't do that," Peter says darkly, not looking at Gibbs.

"Oh? And just how do you know that?"

"Because he knows it'll hurt Sadie if he kills me."

Again, Joshamee shakes his head.

"Sorry, kid. Association isn't going to get you out of this one." Without another word, Gibbs stands and leaves the brig, abandoning Peter in darkness. The young man buries his face between his knees, tears of anger burning down his cheeks. Jack doesn't deserve Sadie's love. If anyone does, Peter figures it would for sure be himself. Faintly, he can hear their passionate conjoining above his head.

"I love her!" He shouts fruitlessly. Peter sighs, wiping his eyes and relaxing against the inside of the ship, already shivering from the harsh damp cold seeping in through the thin cracks. Biting his tongue gingerly to keep his teeth from chattering, Peter shuts his eyes and sighs heavily, trying to ignore the sounds coming from Sadie's cabin. It is almost worse having to hear them then to see them together. As more cold pours in without remorse for the only sailor in the brig, Peter wonders why he wasn't able to obtain Sadie's love, despite his devotion to her and their past relationship. Didn't their child-hood secrecy mean something to her? The nights he'd steal her out of the room and take her to the beach, or when he'd bring lilies to her room with his own night's rations?

"Didn't that mean _anything _to you, Sadie?" He wonders aloud, trying his damnedest not to cry again. "Don't I mean anything to you?" With a final sigh, Peter rests his head against the wall and allows a troubled sleep to overtake him, deciding he'll worry over his fate come morning.

---

**WOW! Uh, I think that's the longest chapter I've written so far. Except for the last one…**


	31. Terminus

---

"You need to learn how to explain things before they get out of hand, Jack," Sadie declares, twisting a section of red bandana around her finger. Jack chuckles, massaging her hip under the sheets.

"I could, but then the making up wouldn't be half as enjoyable."

For a moment, Sadie ponders this fact before bursting into laughter. Jack sits up and looks at the young woman, clutching the sheets in her hand and smiling up at him. Catching her breath, Sadie reaches up and places a hand to Jack's cheek, giving him a small grin.

"No matter what you do, Jack, I can never truly stay mad at you."

Jack chuckles, lying on top of Sadie who wheezes under his weight.

"A good thing, love, or else you'd be that much more depressed without me."

Rolling her eyes at Jack's egotism, Sadie wraps her arms around him and sighs, trying to occupy herself with his dreadlocks.

"How much longer until we reach Port Isaac?" She asks quietly.

"Another three days, at least. I figure we needn't hurry, so we're taking our time."

She smiles gratefully, closing her eyes. Jack rolls over onto his side, leaning his head on his hand to look down at Sadie. She returns his gaze silently, enjoying the feeling of his hand over hers.

"What about Peter?" She asks again with disdain. The occurrence from before had completely flown from Sadie's mind until she came back to earth. Jack, still nursing a gash near his left eye, shrugs.

"You tell me."

Sadie sets her gaze on the opposite side of the room, knowing all too well the feeling of the man's eyes on her. After a quiet moment, she sighs, grasping Jack's hand.

"We can leave him in England when we dock. But I don't want any bloodshed," she says quietly. Sparrow scoffs, waving his hand dismissively.

"You're no pirate."

"Jack!" Sadie huffs, feeling slightly hurt by his remark. The pirate leans down, bringing his face a scant inch away from hers.

"It's a good thing, love. I'd rather you be my Sadie than everyone else's Pirate," he utters quietly, his gaze traveling from her eyes to her lips. "When you're a pirate, everything about you is either laid bare or completely falsified, and either way, you're open for every scrutinizing thing people have to offer. That is the last thing I want for you. I want you to remain the enigma that I love, despite the selfishness of it all."

Sadie blushes, toying with her ring.

"And besides," Jack continues, "The more men that want you, the more I get to keep you close to me."

Sadie glances up at him.

"And it's not as if I'm already attached to your hip as it is? I'll tell you what," Sadie puts a hand behind his neck, pulling him down to kiss him. "Give me back my witty Jack and quit with the worry, and I'll be yours and no one else's for as long as I may live."

Jack leans his head off of his hand and smirks, leaning down to snog his woman again, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her close. As close as possible to know she's his.

--

Three days later, Marty's cry of 'land ho!' from the crow's nest awakens every man from his hammock, and the ship begins to scurry to life. Under the mild heat of the mid-morning sun, the crew of the _Black Pearl _makes their rounds about the ship, preparing to dock in the small English port.

In Jack's cabin, Sadie perches nervously at the window, biting her nails and tapping her foot against the floor. Wrapped only in a sheet, she takes a few long deep breaths to try and retain her composure, only to find her heart racing faster. Jack soon appears behind her, fully dressed, with a white and crème dress draped over his arm. Smiling to himself, Jack wraps his other arm around Sadie's middle, causing her to start. Putting the garment out for her to take, he rests his chin on her shoulder and brushes his lips against the side of her neck.

"Are you ready, love?" He asks quietly. Sadie turns her head, her face unsettled as if her mind is in pure turmoil. Jack notices this and kisses her, waiting until he feels her rigidly nervous body go lax in his arm before pulling away. When he looks at her face, Sadie is grinning softly.

"I will be if you let me get dressed."

Grinning in return, Jack nods, giving the young woman another lingering kiss before pulling away and leaving the cabin to assist the crew in docking the ship. Sadie moves away from the window and drops the sheet to the floor, picking up a thin white shift from a nearby chair and sliding it on before stepping into the dress, pushing her arms through the sleeves and lifting it onto her shoulders. Strangely, she feels more comfortable in the dress than in the shirt, corset, belt and slacks. Lacing up the bodice, Sadie ties her hair into a loose tail at the nape of her neck, proceeding then to reach for a pair of fitted boots. Standing, she looks at herself in the mirror, straightening herself and squaring her shoulders defiantly. Where a scared little girl once looked back at her, Sadie only sees a grown woman, strong, beautiful and protected. With a wink at her reflection, she walks over to the doors, pausing only a moment before pushing them both open with a long intake of fresh air. Stepping out on deck, Sadie ignores the looks coming from Jack's crew – although the looks are not the characteristically lusty gazes one would apply to a pirate crew – but instead they are apathetic knowing looks from a group of friends. Still with her shoulders set and head held high, Sadie crosses the deck to the gangplank, descending to meet Jack at his side. Gibbs lends a kind nod to the young woman, and another to the Captain, already with his arm around her.

"Shall I move the ship then, Captain?"

Jack simply nods, not even looking at the first mate, as a sign of dismissal. Gibbs salutes and walks back up to the ship, ordering that Peter be brought out. Jack turns Sadie to face him, a sullen look on his features.

"If you're not ready for any of this, tell me and we'll postpone-"

"Jack," Sadie puts a hand up, cutting him off, "It's alright. It's like you said, we need to do this once and for all."

Staring at the young woman, Jack laces his fingers with her raised ones, bringing the appendage close to his chest. With her hair lit by the sun and her face gleaming brightly, Jack sighs, a corner of his mouth turning up. Sadie gives him a fleeting kiss, eyes closed. Sparrow closes his own eyes, the young woman's faint flowery scent causing him to feel momentarily filled with an invisible aphrodisiac. Opening his eyes, Jack looks at Sadie who smiles up at him brightly. It is then Jack realizes she is no longer a young woman. Before him at that moment stands his vision in white, all strong and grown up. But Jack knows she was strong even before – strong for him as he pulled bullets out of his chest. Those blue eyes hold more behind them than Jack can even try to comprehend. And so, Jack smiles back at the woman, tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear, bringing her in closer to brush his lips against her brow.

"My gal," he whispers. Glancing up, Jack glares and pulls Sadie close against him as Gibbs and Ana Maria appear with a shackled Peter Codney at the top of the gangplank. Slowly they descend, Peter's hardened eyes never straying from Jack's in defiance. As they pass, the cunning Mouse of the _Black Pearl, _the silent pirate spy once secretively in love with the Captain's woman, passes one last dark glare in Jack's direction, not turning his head away until he can't stretch his neck anymore. Ana tugs him forward into step, soon the three of them disappearing into town. Jack releases his protective hold on Sadie and smiles at her reassuringly.

"No bloodshed, I promise," he says airily, raising his hand as if to swear on the statement. "They'll take him to London and leave him there, and that's all I've ordered." Weakly, Sadie turns her lips up into a feeble smile. Taking a deep breath, she turns to face the small town she had nearly erased from memory. Without a word, Sattelle de Pearl begins the march back home, Captain Jack Sparrow following not far behind.

Sadie's heart does not begin to race until she is half way to her destination, her once strong figure now standing precariously in the middle of a cargo path in the center of town. Port Isaac, not more than a simple peasant town, cannot boast of enough traffic to harm her, but enough that Jack must pry her out of the way of oncoming carts. Panting out of nervousness and not fear of being run over by mule carts, Sadie puts a hand to her chest and closes her eyes.

"I'm ready for this, I know it Jack. Is it so much that I'm scared to my wit's end?"

Jack shakes his head, hooking his arm with hers.

"Hardly. Just keep breathing."

Sadie nods, thankful to not be wearing a corset beneath her dress. Jack leads her safely through the rest of town, his own heart beginning to beat a little harder within his chest. With no father, no Peter and no whip or pistol, the house will probably be completely deserted and dead. At least that's what Jack hopes as the last of the town buildings disappear behind them.

The pair silently walks down a familiar beaten path, each lost in their own thoughts. The only connection at that moment is purely physical – Jack's left hand tightly holding onto Sadie's right. Sadie herself knows that life will not fully take flight until she lets go of her past once and for all. Fears and walls could rebuild, shutting her off from Jack once more, and that is something she can never do again. Looking up at the clear blue sky, Sadie takes another deep breath.

_No, _she says in her mind with resolution, _I won't let my past pull me down again._ Looking at the man at her side, Sadie grins inwardly, glancing away at the ground, hoping to hide her girlish blush. With Jack always at her side, there is no need to worry over dusty memories. Somehow, through the pain and the tears and the resentment to be close to anyone, let alone a man, Sadie finds herself at Jack's side, unafraid of life, of love, or of fear itself. Quirky Captain Jack may have been gone from her life for one long period of time, but each new moment with him makes up for it all. To have been rescued by such a man still awes Sadie – from his movements to his speech – but somewhere beneath the roguish exterior of the infamously brash Captain Jack Sparrow still lingers the boyish faced, short and straight haired, 25 year old Mister Jack: the young man with no ship and no friends, who rescued a naïve little girl from a fate worse than death. For such a thing, Sadie finds herself eternally grateful.

Jack glances at the woman as they walk, noticing easily the redness to her cheeks. He smirks, facing ahead with his head held high. Any man would be proud to have as beautiful a woman as Sadie on his arm, strutting about town like a king. But to Jack, Sadie is more than a prize to possess and flaunt. One must know her past, and be her future. Beauty can surpass all expectations in a woman, but in Jack's mind, she cannot ever match Sadie's standards. With every dark moment and every smile he sees, Jack delves past her outer magnificence and deeper into her startlingly, mind numbingly lovely soul. Looking at her, Jack smiles, beyond gratified that she's his. Only Sadie can calm him to a crawl and make his heart race within moments of each other. Like Ana said, _love is a weakness to your enemies, but a power to yourself._ Indeed, every time Jack finds himself without hope, he has only to think of Sadie and the blood rushes back through his veins and into his heart, bringing him back to life. As he is to her, Jack knows, Sadie is just as much a savior to him. As she is probably lost in her own musings, Sadie does not notice Jack kissing the top of her head and chuckling lightly to himself.

It is half a turn before the pair reaches the flower lined pebble road leading up to the old mansion. Both Jack and Sadie shake their heads to pull themselves out of their own minds, looking up ahead to see the roof of the old house peeking just over the bump of the rising hill. Sadie pauses in step, and courteously Jack stops alongside of her, comfortingly stroking the back of her hand with the pad of his thumb. Silently, Sadie closes her eyes, breathing in the familiar scent of the pear orchards nearby – the scent of ripe apples from the trees alongside the road, the roses in full bloom, creating an intoxicating aroma in the warm, still air. The stones beneath Sadie's feet slide and crunch with every movement, just as she remembers them. The shouts of the townspeople down the road echo just the same, and the loose shutters banging against the house melodically coincide with them. Sadie opens her eyes, looking over at Jack and smiling humbly.

"Let me walk alone?" She asks quietly, sounding as innocent as a ten year old, but as strong as a pirate woman just as well. Jack nods, releasing her hand and watching as she turns away from him, lifting her shoulders and head and marching forward towards the house. It isn't until Sadie disappears over the ridge of the hill that Jack follows, adjusting his hat and straightening the lapel of his coat, cracking his neck with a sharp jerk of his head.

"Right," he mutters, starting forward, unconsciously leaving Priché, Janetta and his own dark moments behind him.

Sadie walks up to the front door of her old home, the latch and handle the same as when she left it. Grasping her skirts in one hand, Sadie lifts the other, taking a deep breath and letting her knuckles graze the white paint of the door noiselessly. Shaking her head, she goes for another try, this time making a loud knock with her hand. Quietly doing so two more times, Sadie takes a step back, clasping her hands at her waist and waiting nervously for someone to open the door. Hardly half a minute goes by before she can hear locks come undone, and the door opens an inch.

"May I help you?" A boys voice inquires. Sadie raises her head, nodding once.

"Yes. I was wondering if I might have a look at your home?"

The boy pauses before answering, "One moment." The door shuts on her, and Sadie releases a long breath, one she didn't realize she had been holding, fiddling with the neck hem of her dress. She begins to wonder who the new master might be, and if he knows of the history of the house. Sadie does not have to ponder long as the door opens again completely, revealing the boy. He bows and steps aside.

"My mistress grants you welcome," he says politely. Sadie curtsies and enters the house, her eyes immediately scanning the familiar entrance hall. What is strange to her is that the appearance of the inside is no different than from what she remembers. The walls are still a very light grey with an ash trim, although everything looks touched up. The windows are clean, allowing pure natural light to flood the entirety of the large vestibule. The cleanliness is the only noticeable thing. Gradually, Sadie begins to ascend the marble staircase to the second floor, taking time to hear each of her footsteps echo against the wall. Picking up her skirts with one hand and placing her other on the freshly stained banister, Sadie continues up, glancing out each of the windows to see the acres of vineyard stretching out towards the distant green hills. The walls, upon closer scrutiny, indeed boast a new coat of paint, and the stain polish on the rail smells of lavender. Hanging from the rail, she notices, are small white swatches of linen, permeating the muted scent of oranges. Scant enough to notice, but not to overpower. The mistress must have wanted to clear some other foul odors from the home. Sadie comes to a stand at the top of the stairs, letting her eyes search every angle. Being in the house seems much less frightening than being outside of it, she realizes. She continues on, touching every door and running her fingers along the walls, smiling weakly. Distant memories of her mother come to her mind, playing in the very hall where she walks again. Looking towards the other side of the long corridor, Sadie notices the paintings of her family members: Her father, mother, and finally in a small oval frame, a portrait of her seven year old self, looking as fragile as the porcelain doll she was. Her mother's portrait is still just as breathtaking as Sadie remembers it. With her blonde hair done up in curls and her lilac dress draped elegantly over a black chaise longue, Lady Priché remains as beautiful as the last time Sadie saw her.

She doesn't take one look at her father's painting.

Continuing on, Sadie notices that each step is bringing her closer to the end of the hall, closer to the dark. Dropping her hands to her sides, Sadie pauses by the cherub statue to collect her thoughts when she suddenly hears footsteps coming up the stairs behind her. Sadie turns, expecting to see Jack coming over the lip of the staircase with that all-knowing smirk on his face, only to find an old woman instead. Sadie curtsies, bowing her head.

"You must be the mistress of this house," Sadie remarks politely, her hands clasped at her waist again. The old woman takes a step forward, her shoes making a muted tapping sound against the floor at the movement. Sadie looks up to see the old woman staring past her.

"What is your name, child?" She asks, coming to stand before Sadie.

"Sattelle de Pearl, madam," she replies without faltering.

The old woman's face blanches, and Sadie's brow arches in curiosity. "Madam?" She asks quietly – the poor old woman looks as though she's seen a ghost.

"Sattelle?" She whispers, her grey eyes wide in disbelief as they finally come to rest on her. Sadie nods.

"Yes?"

The old woman brings up her two wrinkled hands, the appendages shaking like leaves in the wind. Sadie freezes as they come to rest on either side of her face, but the act is more comforting than she expected. The old woman looks past Sadie again, pawing gingerly at her face. She jumps when the old woman bursts into tears, pulling her into a close embrace.

"My stars!" She cries, laughing through her sobs, "You're finally back, Sattelle!"

Sadie pulls away, feeling slightly awkward. Just who is this woman?

"Madam?"

"Oh, damn these eyes!" Curses the old woman, "Sattelle, it's your Nemie!" She exclaims, opening her eyes wide. It takes a moment for the words to sink in, but as they do, Sadie feels a wide grin come to her face and her own tears sting the back of her eyes.

"Nemie? Oh, Nemie!" Sadie blubbers, falling into her old nurse's arms. Nemie lets loose strands of thanks and praises, holding Sadie in a comforting but strong embrace. Pulling away, Nemie wipes the tears from her eyes, laughing weakly.

"Oh to be cursed with age, my dear. I wish I could see how beautiful you've become!"

Sadie smiles compassionately. "It's alright, Nemie," she replies, helping the nurse to her feet. Nemie sighs, grinning.

"Now where is the young man? Jack? Don't tell me he left you to rot in some port town in Spain!" She cries. Sadie flusters, opening her mouth to speak, when someone else beats her to it.

"Leave Sattelle de Pearl? Unheard of," says Jack, coming up over the top of the stairs. Sadie glares at him playfully, and Nemie's hand flies to her chest.

"Is that young Jack? My goodness how you've changed since I last heard your voice!" She exclaims, laughing gaily still. Jack smirks, coming over and placing a kiss on the old woman's cheek, winking at Sadie who smiles back at him.

"How are you, madam?" He asks the nurse. The old woman blushes.

"Just peachy! Now, what brings the two of you back here, no doubt from some amazing adventures on the sea?"

Jack chuckles, putting an arm around Nemie's shoulders and turning her towards the stairs.

"I'll give you the full tale, but let's get some tea first then, eh?"

Nemie agrees joyfully, walking towards the stairs and begins to descend with expertise. Jack turns to Sadie standing a few feet away, a dim smile on her face.

"You seem to make more noise than I remember, Jack!" Comes Nemie's remark from halfway down the stairs. Both Jack and Sadie laugh, but quickly sober.

"Will you be alright, then?" He asks quietly. Sadie nods, looking down at the floor.

"I'll come down as soon as I can."

Jack walks over to her, putting his finger beneath her chin and tilting her head up to look into his eyes. Pausing for a moment, the two stare at each other; breathing quietly, content just to look into one another's eyes for a time. Sadie leans forward and brushes her lips against Jack's, putting a hand gently on his chest to balance herself. Jack applies more pressure, but does not go farther, instead cupping Sadie's face in his hands and pulling away to look at her again. Bravely, she nods to him, turning away and raising her head, marching forward. Jack watches her for a moment before a soft look comes over his features.

"Sadie," he calls out quietly. The woman turns to look at him. Jack's eyes smile while his face remains resolute, and he breathes in, then says the words that make them both complete: "I love you."

Sadie pauses a moment, feeling her heart skip a beat, and then she grins, blowing Jack a kiss, laughing behind her hand when he slaps his own cheek and pivots on his heel in a mock swoon. Beaming, Sadie looks on as Jack descends the stairs using his trademark swagger, calling after Nemie. When the man is out of sight, Sadie turns and takes the last few steps forward, veering around to face the door before her. The black wood is unchanged – still just as dismal as the day she left it. The light peeking from under it comes from the window on the other side, despite though that the sun offers no comfort from what lay on the other side. Sadie reaches for the handle, holding her breath and closing her eyes. Slowly, she pushes down the latch and heaves the door inward, stepping inside and quickly shutting it behind her. Facing the door, Sadie timidly opens her eyes, blinking to adjust to the light. Releasing the air in her lungs, she steps away from the door and buries her fingers into her skirts as so she doesn't reach for the handle again to run away. Feeling the sun on her side, Sadie turns around, the sight of her old room hitting her like a punch to the gut. Cobwebs still line the ceiling like haunting blankets and the bed is unmade, with the mattress dangling off the edge of the wood frame. Sadie's eyes drop to the floor to see dark stains running down the creases of the ashen wood. Following the dark lines to the window, she gasps when she sees an old blanket lying under it, dark with Jack's dried blood. Two bullets rest nearby, caked with the man's life-blood and dust, while the pliers used to remove them from Jack's chest lies next to them. Sadie puts a hand to her mouth, the foggy vision of a young wounded man sitting before a little girl appearing before her very eyes. Sadie's gaze drops to something hidden behind the bed as though it had been thrown against the wall and came to rest there, forgotten until now. She walks over to the bed, her feet making prints in the dust. Bending down, Sadie lifts the object off of the floor, only to take one look at it and recoil, dropping it onto the floor at her feet like it had burned her hand. Resting there at her feet is a whip, well worn on both ends. The leather rope is frayed and stained with blood – her blood. Sadie lifts it off of the floor again, bringing it up to look at it. She glares at it, and furiously hurls it against the wall with a resounding bang, holding back a scream. Instead, silent tears run hotly down her cheeks as she falls to her knees, knuckles white as her nails dig into her palms.

"Damn you," she hisses. "To think I mourned your demise!" She cries, not bothering to wipe away the tears. Looking down, Sadie notices a small bloody handprint on the floor near her, the fingers splayed. Sniffling, she lies on the ground on her stomach, placing her own grown hand over her childhood print, silent tears still coursing down her flushed cheeks. Closing her eyes, Sadie claws at the floor with that same hand, nearly feeling the phantom whiplashes come crashing down against her small back. Despite being a grown woman, Sadie suddenly feels weak and insignificant being in the room again, feeling as cold and alone are she did ten years prior.

Doves coo merrily outside the window. A sweet smelling wind blows past. Every one of these things goes unnoticed by the woman lying sobbing on the bloodied floor. Even when the door opens and someone walks in, Sadie does not register his or her presence. The only thing she feels is the same childhood emptiness, consuming her once again: the pain and the tears, the screaming of her drunken father and the repetitive sting of the whip's tongue against her back. Too weak to fight against them, two strong arms lift her off the floor onto her knees, a deep voice whispering her name. Sadie blinks away her tears as the scent of the ocean after a storm fills her senses, and she looks up at the presence. For a moment, she sees a young man, with no mustache, or plaited beard, with straight brown hair tied loosely at the nape of his neck. There are no traces of kohl or trinkets, let alone gold teeth. Sadie weeps quietly.

"Mister Jack," she whimpers, her voice small and shy. The young man before her opens his arms and she falls into them, suddenly feeling whole once again. Blinking, Sadie sees dreadlocks and trinkets before her eyes, the scent of the sea now mingled with spiced rum tingling her nose. Leaning back with a snivel, the man's shirt is pulled back to reveal two dark bullet wound scars. Timidly, Sadie looks up into his kohl-rimmed eyes, but still sees the same young man as before. Jack smiles at Sadie, putting a hand to her cheek.

"Well lassy, don't you realize?"

Sadie sniffles, shaking her head.

"No, Mister Jack."

The pirate leans forward, his lips close to Sadie's ear. He smiles, inhaling his love's sweet scent.

"This is where we first met."

_The End. _


End file.
